Monsieur and Madame le Fantôme
by AngelofMusic8578
Summary: Erik returns to the Opera Populaire after five years, only to find it's being haunted by a new ghost... Will he and SHE get along? EOW. Watch for sequal The Ghost Who Loved An Angel.
1. Welcome Home

**_Guess who's back? Back again? The authoress is back! Tell a friend!_ **

**_Erik_: I hate that song… **

**Hi everbodyyyyyy! Did you miss me? Here I am, back home in Canada! I love Canada! Canada, Canada, Canada! _Oh Canada! Our home and native land!_ **

**_Erik_: Must you sing? **

**Is it my fault that I have national pride and you don't? **

**_Erik_: Whatever… How was Brazil? **

**Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful! The only sucky thing that happened was trying to get home again! **

**_Erik_: Why is that? **

**Well, they delayed our flight from Sao Paulo to Miami because of the hurricane… But they didn't change the connecting flight from Miami to Toronto, or get the plane to wait for us, so ten of us were left behind and had to get a later flight! We were stranded for five hours! **

**_Erik_: Ten Canadians stranded at an American airport? Must have been interesting. Who was with you? **

**Oh, a few other members from Jubilance Singers and Orchestra. We were in Brazil on a music missions trip. **

**_Erik_: You, a missionary? God help us all. **

**Oh, be quiet you! Anyway, I'm back! Erik's back by popular request. **

**_Erik_: It's good to be loved. Anyways, I had a pleasant summer. **

**Why, because you got some privacy without adoring phan-girls knocking down your closet-door? **

**_Erik_: Oh, no. Believe it or not, I actually missed some of those girls. You know, eating popcorn, watching cheap horror movies– **

**Getting free massages? **

**_Erik_: Oui… But I still had a nice few weeks… Your b/f came over and we watched horror films all summer… **

**_What_? You watched scary movies with Cody! But he and I do that! **

**_Erik_: (_scowls_) Yeah, and all he did was talk about _you_ all day and night! **

**Awww… He lahves me! Well, with no further ado, I present the new fic! I hope you all enjoy this one! Remember, all girls who review get to spend some time with Erik in his closet! So bring your rentals and bring some popcorn, and don't forget the clodhoppers! We're expecting a big party in the closet tonight!**

**Enjoy! **

XxXxX

Erik pulled his scarf up around his face as he stared at the massive building in front of him.

The Opera Populaire…

It had been five years… Five years since he'd last laid eyes on this place…

Five years since Christine had left him for that fop…

Erik ran from the Opera Populaire when Christine left. There were just too many painful memories for him to stay. Even now, he was unsure as to why he was drawn back to this place.

Erik had spent the past five years travelling throughout the country. He usually spent his nights on the slimy streets with other vagrants, lacking money or employment to earn lodgings. He stole his food… All the years playing ghost at the Opera Populaire had made him an expert at not being seen. His once-fine clothing grew worn and ill-fitting as he lost weight. He washed often, but there was always that lingering stench that accompanies one who lives a life on the streets. When he was tired, he usually slept in a box in an alley, or under a bridge, or – if he was lucky – in an abandoned building.

He was perceived as a beggar, and was therefore treated like a beggar. Those righteous rich citizens hurried past him everyday, not even bothering to look at him. He was nothing to them. Every now and again, a clergy would throw a few francs to him, though Erik knew that these men were simply trying to earn points for the next life. Not even his fellow drifters spoke to him. Life on the streets was a dog-eat-dog world. Everything was a competition. Survival of the fittest, as it were. To the others, Erik was just one more meaningless life form with which they would have to compete for food, money, and a place to sleep.

Erik could only think of one person who had shown any interest in him during his time on the streets. She was just a little girl who had wandered from her mother as she shopped at the market. Erik supposed she noticed his mask as he sat alone on the curb and, like a curious little kitten, came for a closer look.

Naïve little child. Were he one of the other vagrants with whom Erik shared an alley at night… he hated to think of what _they_ would have done to her. Grabbed her, raped her, or worse… Erik himself had been assaulted numerous times. Some of those men had tried to do unthinkable things with him. Few walked away unharmed. But he was a full-grown man. This was just a little girl. She wouldn't be able to defend herself against street filth like _them_. He silently scorned the child's mother for letting her out her sight.

"Hello," the little girl smiled at him.

Erik favoured her with a brief glance, then went back to staring at the pavement.

"How come you're wearing that?" she indicated his mask.

"Did your mother not counsel you against conversing with strangers?" he asked coldly.

She cocked her head, studying him. "You're different from the others," she declared. She put out a little hand. "My name is Elise. What's yours?"

He stared at her hand for a moment. He finally shrugged and took it. "Erik."

"Where's your mommy and daddy, Erik?" she asked.

"Who knows?" he said bitterly. "Who cares either?"

She peered at him. "Are you lonely, Erik? We could be friends!" she offered enthusiastically.

"No, child. I rather doubt you would want to be friends with _me_." He loosened his grip on her hand to let her go. But she held tight to him.

"Are you sad, Erik?" she asked. "Do you have a family?"

"Elise! Get away from him!"

Elise's mother _finally_ noticed her daughter was not at her side and found her holding hands with the strange masked tramp. She pulled her daughter away from him. "How dare you try to steal my daughter, you wretch!"

Erik stood up, his fury overmatching the angry mother in front of him. He towered over her, imposing. The mother shrunk back, putting Elise behind her as Erik glared.

"Perhaps you should keep a closer watch on your child!" he spat. "Then _scum like me_ would not have the opportunity to snatch her!"

The woman whimpered as she slipped away, pulling Elise along with her.

"Wait!" she cried. "Erik!"

It was the last time Erik ever saw a friendly face.

That brief contact with society made him crave it more than ever before. Erik longed to escape the gutter, to leave behind this pathetic lifestyle and return to his former life. How he despised associating with the vermin and scum in the alleys at night… How he hated the insanitariness of the streets… How he loathed the prostitutes that offered themselves to him nightly!

So by the end of the week, Erik began making his way back to Paris. It was time to come home.

His journey was a long, tiring one. He had to travel almost entirely on foot. He did manage to hitch a ride with a man and his son who were travelling to a small town just on the outskirts of Paris to sell their fresh produce. They were kind people who could see how weary he had grown. They didn't even question why Erik kept his face covered. The truth was, Erik feared being recognized with his mask once he reached Paris, so he did not wear it as he travelled. He pulled his threadbare scarf up around his face and allowed his hair, which had grown rather long over the past five years, to fall forward, distorting his features. The man and his son offered to take him all the way to Paris, kind men that they were, but Erik would not allow it. The less time he spent with _anyone_, the better. Besides, part of him loathed letting anyone go to extra trouble for _him_.

After the farmers dropped him off, it was another two hours on foot to his destination. Now here he stood. The darkness of solitude never seemed more inviting. And soon the Phantom of the Opera would reign again.

Curious to see how his Opera was doing, Erik slipped into the theatre and entered the auditorium, staying in the shadows and keeping out of sight. He observed the scene before him. Rehearsals were currently underway for an opera Erik was unfamiliar with. It must be a brand new production he decided.

Well, Andre and Firmin were still around. Madame Giry was still there, banging her cane as she shouted at a lazy ballerina. Meg was still there… Prima ballerina, he noted. He always knew she would do well. Reyer, too, was still kicking around. Erik was rather amazed that the little old man was still among the living.

"_Well_," Erik mused. "_At least when they receive my notes again_,_ they_'_ll know enough to take me seriously_…"

They had a new prima donna. Madame Minetta, who was currently singing a note that Erik was certain should be reserved for calling dogs. As a matter of fact, he would not have been surprised if one of Carlotta's revolting poodles suddenly ran past. Oh, why couldn't they get a soprano with a half-decent voice?

The tenor singing opposite Minetta was rather good, though. His posture was a bit lacking, but he had good tone and sang with a passion that few singers were capable of. However, Minetta did not seem to appreciate the boy's talent very much. She threw her hands up in the middle of his aria.

"I give up! He is hopeless! Must I sing with him?"

Firmin rang his hands nervously. "Please, Madame… You know we have no choice… Monsieur Robert was chosen…"

"You and your superstitions! I'm sick of it!"

"Madame," Andre said darkly. "You do recall what happened last week…"

"An accident!" Minetta said nonchalantly. "You people!"

"You would do well to hold your tongue, Minetta!" Madame Giry snapped. "_He_ hears all!"

"_He_ is a myth!" Minetta shot back.

"You would not say so it you were here five years ago!" Meg jumped in.

"Those who have seen know what he is capable of," Reyer added. "Those who have not seen have no opinion worth hearing!"

"How _dare_ you?" Minetta shrieked.

"Enough!" Firmin cried. "The Opera Ghost wants Robert to sing, so Robert shall sing! _I_ am certainly not going to disobey his orders!" Firmin glanced at the floor. "Not again…" he added quietly.

Erik raised an eyebrow. So they still believed he was there, after all this time? It didn't surprise him. Erik found that, as the years went by, every little thing that went wrong within the walls of the Opera Populaire was blamed on the Opera Ghost. When a soloist caught a bad cold on the night of a performance, the Opera Ghost caused it. When a ballerina's lucky toe-shoes went missing, it was O.G.'s doing. When props were broken or misplaced, or when the hemming in an actor's costume came undone, or when ballerinas fell during a performance, the Phantom did it. Obviously, some strange turn of events led the managers to believe that their ghost wanted this 'Robert' to sing for them.

Erik smiled as a malicious thought came into his mind. He backed out of the room and made his way around to Box Five. As he entered the box, he discarded his scarf and reached into his cloak, pulling out his mask. He slipped the cold leather onto his face. Time to have some fun…

"I tell you," Minetta shouted, "this Phantom is a fable!"

"And I'm _here_!" Erik's voice boomed from Box Five. He was pleased when he heard the terrified shrieks of the cast. They all cowered in fear before the shadowy figure that stood in Box Five, glaring down at them.

"And let it be known," Erik continued, "that should my commands be disobeyed, the people of this opera house _will_ feel my _wrath_!"

Chuckling, Erik slipped out of the box. An excited, cold rush of delight flowed through his veins. The life he had been living on the streets had caused him to forget how much he enjoyed other people's fear of him. He slipped into Christine's old dressing room and entered the secret passage through the mirror. He shut the cold glass behind him and leaned against the cool stone wall. He smiled to himself as he remembered their shrieks, their expressions of pure horror.

They were terrified…

"Yes…" Erik breathed. "I've still got it in me!"

"Yes, that was a cute little trick," a voice spoke out into the darkness.

Erik jumped, his hand immediately going his sword.

"But now, Monsieur," it continued, "I must inquire as to _why_ you are here in _my_ home!"

XxXxX

**Your comments, Erik?**

**_Erik_: Oh, I'm intrigued. Who's in my house?**

**Check in tomorrow to find out! Don't forget to review for some closet-time with Erik.**

**_Erik_: And don't forget the popcorn!**

**And if you own a good horror movie, bring it along! Erik's watched a few good ones… His favourite is _The Ring_.**

**_Erik_: Seven days, Authoress… You will die in seven days…**

**Whatever, loser… See you all tomorrow!**


	2. The Face in the Mirror

**Four reviews! Not too shabby. You ready Erik?**

**_Erik_: I was born ready...**

**Here we go!**

**darklady5289: Congratulations on being the first to review the new fic! Thanks for your comments, it's great to hear from you again!**

**_Erik_: Does she have any idea how many times I've watched _The Phantom of the Opera_? I appreciate Gerard Butler's talent, but there's only so many times I can watch him with a dozen phan-girls drooling over my shoulders...**

**babygrl258: Ahh, the one formerly known as phantomfreak258. I swear Erik, if you jip her on closet time this story...**

**_Erik_: Alright, alright! We'll have some time tonight. We'll even watch _Phantom of the Opera_ if it will please her!**

**Anyways, thank you for your comments... I hope this fic doesn't disappoint...**

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: Perhaps not first on the review list, but always first in my heart! Yay, my proofreader is back!**

**_Erik_: Abbot and Costello? I have no sense of humour!**

**Oh, sure you do! You were quite amused watching people get decapitated in all those horror films...**

**_Erik_: OK, my sense of humour leans towards the more morbid...**

**Oh, give Abbot and Costello a chance! You know who I love? Mel Brooks! Space Balls, Silent Movie, Young Frankenstein... He's hilarious!**

**_Erik_: Whatever... next!**

**Starrylibra: A new reader! Welcome! Thank you for your comments! I hope you like this fic.**

**_Erik_: And I hope you like dark closets...**

**Anyway, no sense in stalling the new chapter any longer... Enjoy!**

XxXxX

Erik spun around to see a dark shape looming before him in the darkness.

"Y-_your_ home?" Erik said incredulously.

"Yes… This is _my_ theatre…"

"_Your_ theatre?"

"Is there an echo in here?"

The voice was female. She stepped closer so that he could make out her form. She wore a black, form-fitting dress with long flowing sleeves, and a black cloak that covered her shoulders and fell to the floor. Her hair was silky and black and she seemed pale… No… She was wearing a white porcelain mask that covered half of her face, leaving only her lips exposed.

Pouty, luscious red lips that looked so delicious… So very kissable…

Erik shook his head and gave himself a mental slap. What was he _thinking_? This woman was trespassing! Trespassers had to be dealt with!

Erik drew his sword, pointing it at her. She merely smiled, those tempting lips parting to reveal a perfect set of white teeth. She drew her own sword, gently pushing his aside as he stared at her in awe.

"Do you think it wise?" she asked. "Challenging the Phantom of the Opera to a duel?"

"You're a woman!" he exclaimed.

The Phantom looked down at her form: curvy hips, thin waist, and a rather full bust. Looking up again, she feigned surprise. "Well, whatta ya know?"

Lashing out, she struck with her sword. Erik barely blocked her.

"You're no Phantom!" he bellowed.

"Oh, and you are?" she shot back.

The two duelled back and forth in a deadly dance, a tricky feat in the narrow passageway. Much to Erik's dismay, this woman knew what she was doing. She was experienced. And Erik had not lifted a sword in over five years. He could feel she was winning. She was pushing him back.

He would need a miracle to survive this…

They were locked in a death grip. Erik had only one advantage over this girl – strength. He pushed against her, pinning her blade against the stone wall. She glared daggers at him, attempting to free her weapon. It was to no avail.

With a mad cry, she let go of her sword and went for Erik's throat with her bare hands. This swift, violent motion caused Erik to drop his sword. He desperately tried to remove her hands from his throat, but she was latched on tight. She squeezed hard, cutting off his air supply.

Erik gasped for breath as he stared at her face. Those deep brown eyes… Those perfect lips… And that stupid mask!

"Drop this pretence!" he gasped. "You are not the Opera Ghost!" With that, he freed one hand and tore the mask from her face.

Erik gasped at what he saw. She released him and backed away, horrified.

Her face… It was marred and distorted with burn scars. The skin was red and blotchy and resembled melted plastic. She had no eyebrows. The skin over her right eye drooped downwards in a sad expression. The skin was pulled tight across her cheeks. Her nose was shrivelled up. The only part of her that looked normal was her perfect lips!

Erik could not turn his face away from her visage. He couldn't move. He couldn't even speak! Was this how people felt when they looked at _him_? Were _these_ feelings that she stirred in him the same as those he stirred in others?

"_WHAT_?" she screamed. "_What are you staring at_?"

Erik took a slow, shaky step towards her.

"Are you going to _laugh_? _Scream_? _Run_? Are you going to say something _cruel_? Are you going to _beat me_?"

Erik said nothing, taking another step forward.

"_Why don_'_t you just kill me_?" she screamed as she flew forward, beating her fists against his broad chest. "_I HATE YOU_!"

Then she broke down and began sobbing into his chest as her fingers desperately clutched the front of his shirt. Erik felt incredibly uncomfortable. He hated it when females cried around him. Plus, the wench was getting his shirt wet! Erik didn't know what else to do, so he slowly put his arms around her shoulders and held her as she sobbed uncontrollably in his arms.

"Please…" she choked. "Just kill me…"

Erik sighed as she buried her face in his chest once again. He knew how she felt… Humiliated, exposed, vulnerable, but most of all, afraid.

He needed the courage to show her she wasn't alone…

Erik sighed heavily. When did _he_ become so soft? "_Around the same time the little wench started crying_," a voice in the back of his mind told him.

"_Well_… _Here goes everything_…" He pulled back from her a bit and looked into her tear-stained eyes.

"Don't be scared," he said gently. She gazed at him inquiringly. Then he reached up and removed his own mask. He cast his gaze to the floor, afraid to meet her no-doubt horrified stare. His sensitive ears picked up a small gasp and a whimper as she beheld his deformed features – his inhumanly pale skin, twisted and ugly, the way his eyelid drooped so that it was almost possible to see his eye-socket, the bumpy mess that was his nose, his misshapen brow and protruding cheek bone… A face a mother couldn't love…

"You're… you're the Phantom…" she whispered. "The _real_ Phantom…"

He responded with a nod. He raised his eyes, daring to meet her gaze. She looked at him in awe.

"I… I thought you must be dead," she said quietly. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over and she gave him a hard kick in the shins.

Erik cried out in pain. "_Geez_, _woman_! _What did you do that for_?" he bellowed.

"For killing Joseph Buquet and being a general asshole!" she shouted. Snatching her mask from him, she attempted to run, but he caught her around the waist and held her back.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

"I think not!" Erik returned. He smiled. She was quite the spitfire!

"Let me _go_!"

Erik spun her around and pinned her against a wall. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me how you came to be here!"

XxXxX

The Phantom sat huddled in the boat as Erik steered it towards home.

"Well," she sighed. "I suppose it's time to relive my fall from grace… I didn't always look like _this_." She pointed at her face, which was covered by the mask once more. "I used to look… normal. I was a ballerina at this very opera house at one time. Almost as good as Meg Giry. Madame Giry said I had the makings of a prima ballerina. A few more years of hard work would have made all my dreams come true…

"I was engaged to a handsome lawyer. Albert was his name," she whispered dreamily. "He treated me like a queen… Told me I was beautiful…" Her tone became hard again… "It was that night… The night _Don Juan Triumphant_ opened. I was dancing… Everything was perfect! When I was done, I went back into the wings to rest. Then… then I heard screaming. I went out onto the stage… Just as the chandelier fell…" She paused, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked up at him, her expression unamused. "Guess who got stuck in the flames?"

She sighed. "It hurt… It hurt so much… I could _feel_ my face burning… And there was so much smoke… I couldn't breathe… There was so much pain, I could hardly bear it. I thought I was going to die. Then someone grabbed me and pulled me out of there. I don't know who. Some viscount, I was told. Ralph, or Raoul, or something de Champy, I think. Queer name… I don't remember him at all, because I was unconscious when he finally got me to safety. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital. My 'hero' was gone by then…" She let the sentence drop. With every word she spoke, Erik felt his heart growing heavier with guilt.

In his lust for Christine he had hurt so many… Including this innocent young woman before him. She was lucky she hadn't died that night. The only reason she _was_ alive was because of his rival… Raoul de Chagny… He stopped to save her from a painful death, even as Erik whisked his beloved away to his dungeon below the opera house.

Raoul had been the true hero that night… Erik was a selfish monster!

"I guess Albert couldn't stand the sight of my hideous face…" the Phantom continued. "He broke our engagement! And Andre and Firmin… they _fired_ me! Said I was emotionally unstable, but the truth was they just didn't want an ugly ballerina! They wanted those pretty little things like Meg Giry to dance for them! So I was just out of damn luck!" She dropped her head. "Madame Giry wanted to help… She brought me here… Said I could survive here…"

"You became the Phantom…" Erik said.

"She told me another Phantom used to live here… I thought he must have died… Or that perhaps he was just a fable."

"Well, as you can see," Erik said, "I am quite real."

The boat glided through the water in silence, until at last they arrived at the lair.

XxXxX

**Well, Erik? What do you think?**

**_Erik_: Hmm... I could have done without that weird girl getting all clingy and me being all sympathetic and such, but hey, it's your fic.**

**What, you want me to keep portraying as a cold, emotionless man?**

**_Erik_: Need I answer that?**

**Oh, you're hopeless! I really needed that four-week vacation from you!**

**_Erik_: It's been lonely and cold in here for the last four weeks. I could use someone to come and warm me up!**

**Well, I thought you'd never ask! (_Heads for closet_).**

**_Erik_: Huh? No! Not again! Someone please review! Augh! She's crazy! What? Don't touch that! You're insane!**

'**Tis my pride. Wow, you're really, _really_ soft!**

**_Erik_: Stop _cuddling_ me!**

**Erik and I will be watching _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ in his closet while you guys read this chapter. You're all welcome to come join us – as soon as you review. Erik likes it if you bring popcorn.**

**_Erik_: And clodhoppers… Those things were good…**

**See you all tomorrow! Erik, stop hogging the couch! **


	3. The Rules

**Wow, Erik! You're gonna be a busy boy tonight! **

**_Erik_: Can I help it that I'm so popular? Let's get to it. **

**zero sparrow: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you like how this story has opened. I hope we meet your expectations. **

**_Erik_: I'm glad you think my form is so enchanting… _Nightmare on Elm Street_? Horror film? **

**Sounds like it… Could be good… **

**_Erik_: At least she brought popcorn… **

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: Thanks for letting us know about those grammar mistakes. I can blame Erik though, because he's supposed to proof-read everything! **

**_Erik_: Hey! **

**Aww, this poor girl is exhausted. I'd be going to college too this year, but I'm picking up a few extra credits in high school first, so I'm not going till next year. Erik, give this poor phan a massage, will you? **

**_Erik_: I'm not exactly an expert, but thirty years of playing the organ ought to make this a pleasurable experience for her (_starts warming up his fingers_). **

**Me and My Shadow: Sure, _From Hell_ will work… I personally like Johnny Depp… **

**_Erik_: At least he's not Gerard Butler, although I'm sure I'll still end up having girls drooling over my shoulders throughout the whole movie. **

**babygrl258: I'm glad you liked the last chappie. And don't worry, Erik's not jipping you on _anything_ this time! **

**Erik'sPhantomess: Thank you! Glad you like the story so far. Erik, she brought popcorn! **

**_Erik_: Move aside! (_Shoves authoress aside, grabs poor phan-girl and pulls her into his closet_) I _love_ popcorn! **

**Jedi Knight Padme: Well, Erik, this girl seems to be very intrigued by the story… She's very interested in what's going to happen next. **

**_Erik_: What else did she say? **

**Not sure… She got stuck in a daydream with you alone in your closet… Lights dimmed… Romantic music playing… **

**_Erik_: Is she out of her mind? **

**One would think so… After getting to know you better it's _obvious_ that you are _not_ romantic! **

**_Erik_: Oh, shut up! **

**darklady5289: Hope you're comfortable there with Erik… Actually, the new ghost has been posing as a man so she is sortakindanotreally a phantom but we can always refer to her as the phantomess in the A/N's if you like. **

**_Erik_: You're one of those people who just has to please everyone, aren't you? **

**Shut up, Erik. **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Thanks for reviewing! So you like that twist with her face getting burned by that chandelier crash? I thought it gave a little splash of flavour to the usual "New Phantom is a Girl" scenario. **

**_Erik_: So she has chocolate? That'll do. Come on in! **

**Starrylibra: Hey, you know you're welcome to borrow Erik any time! **

**_Erik_: Gee, I just _love_ how you're always selling me to your lovely little phans! **

**Not my phans, Erik! _Your_ phans! **

**_Erik_: Whatever… Shall we quit delaying the inevitable and start the new chappie? **

**Very well… Enjoy! **

XxXxX

Erik was pleased to find his lair was pretty much the way he had left it. The Phantom had left his room and his belongings alone. In the sitting room, she plopped down onto the couch and crossed her legs.

"So," she began. "What now?"

Erik glanced at her quizzically. "Huh?"

"You obviously wish to live here in my home. How is this going to work?"

Erik seethed. "Excuse me, mademoiselle, but this is _my_ home! Not _yours_!"

She laughed harshly. "You have not lived here in over five years, Monsieur."

"Even so," he said, approaching her. "I built this place. I've lived here since long before you were born!"

"So why did you leave?"

"Because of _her_!" Erik blurted.

The Phantom raised an eyebrow. "Her? Her who?"

Erik waved it off. "No one! Never mind!"

"Oh, don't feel badly," she said. "I've had my fair share of infatuations as well. Solitude can have that effect on a person. Take Robert for example… his voice entrances me, he is graceful, he is handsome, and he has an ass that looks so good in leotard that I just want to–"

"If this is going to work," Erik said, cutting her off in mid-sentence, "us living together that is, we're going to have to lay down some ground rules!"

"Rules?" she perked up. "Excellent! I enjoy rules… and the consequences that befall those who break them! Why, just last week those managers were late with my pay again! So I ransacked their office and left them a rose – compliments of the Phantom!"

Erik blinked at her. "You call _that_ terrorizing an opera?"

"What's wrong with that?" she asked innocently.

Erik slapped a hand against his forehead. "You have to strike fear into their hearts! You have to make them cower at the very mention of your name!"

The Phantom leaned back and put her feet on the coffee table, much to Erik's aggravation. He had paid good money for that table…

"Well," she said. "Educate me, Oh Thou Ancient and Rusty One…"

Erik growled. "Rule number one: when making demands of our managers, you _will_ be civilized. A courteous letter outlining your instructions will be written. If your commands are ignored, write a second letter detailing the consequences should your orders be disobeyed. If there isn't an immediate response, do what you threatened to do. Don't be inconsistent."

"Check," the Phantom said. "Anything else?"

"Rule number two: phantoms aren't mischievous or cute or funny! You are a _ghost_, not a _poltergeist_! If you feel compelled to make your presence known, do something that could cause bodily harm to someone!"

"Oh, but that isn't very kind!" the Phantom said. "And I would feel badly if something happened to poor Robert…"

"Which brings us to rule number three: you will not have relations with anyone above! Trust me… such relations always end badly."

"You mean I can't spy on Robert in his dressing room anymore?" she whined. "Or daydream about pinching his–"

"Rule number four: phantoms don't whine!"

She slumped back and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Nor do they pout or sulk," he growled. "Rule number five: You will keep your feet off the furniture, which includes my organ, the chairs, my desk, _and_ that table!"

Reluctantly, the Phantom removed her boots from the coffee table.

"Rule number six: you stay out of my room and my belongings!"

"Only if you stay out of mine!" she shot back.

"Fair enough!" He sighed. "Any questions?"

She peered at him for a moment. "Just one… What is your name?"

Erik furrowed his brow. She actually _cared_ what his name was? "My name was a mistake!" he spat. Then his expression softened. "But… my mother gave me the name _Erik_."

She stood up. "Before I came here, I was called Fantine."

"Fantine le Fantôme?" Erik smirked. "Well, then… _Fantine_… this looks like the beginning of an interesting partnership…"

XxXxX

**What do you think, Erik? Short but sweet?**

**_Erik_: _Fantine_? As in _Les Miserables_' Fantine?**

**No! This is NOT a _Les Mis_/_Phantom_ cross-over! I just needed to give the Phantom/Phantomess a name that was French, and I figured Fantine sounded a lot like Fantôme, and I kind of think it sounds pretty so that's why I picked it! This has NOTHING to do with _Les Mis_!**

**_Erik_: I find it amusing how you took the prostitute's name...**

**Shut up, Erik!**

**_Erik_: Well, the authoress is going to run off and pout right now, so on her behalf thank you for reading the chapter, and please review to let us know what you think. Now if you'll excuse me, I have nine dates... See you all tomorrow.**


	4. Oil and Water

**Another successful chapter and tons of reviews. Aww, shucks, y'all've been spoilin' us! **

**_Erik_: You really shouldn't use that Texan slang… It just sounds weird when you say it… **

**Oh, fine! (_Pouts_) I suppose we should get started then, eh? **

**_Erik_: Thank goodness! The authoress has been playing Extreme Make-Over with me all morning! **

**You know, girls would like you better if you would just show a little more concern for your outward appearance! **

**_Erik_: There's not a whole lot I can do about my outward appearance! **

**Sure there is! For one thing, you need a haircut. Try cleaning under your nails and changing your clothes once in a while. Oh, and no more wearing open shirts until you shave your chest… Or at least comb it! **

**_Erik_: You are so irritating! **

**I try. Now let's get down to business… **

**Emma Nobel: Wow, thanks for your compliments! Aww, I feel all warm inside! **

**_Erik_: Excuse me while I vomit… **

**Erik! Show some manners! Oh, and don't forget to read this girl's story… Romance and Adventure aboard the Surprise, in the Master and Commander section… You don't mind if I advertise, do you? I'm glad you're finding the story so amusing. By the way, who's this Hollom? **

**zero sparrow: Alright! I'm glad the last chapter won your seal of approval… This one's a bit longer, I think… I hope you find it entertaining… **

**_Erik_: _Sleepy Hollow_? Now that's an awesome horror movie! Although _Nightmare on Elm Street_ sounds intriguing. What the heck! Bring both! **

**Araiona Dubois: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for reviewing! **

**_Erik_: Did she bring popcorn? **

**Oh, is that _all_ you ever think about? **

**_Erik_: Occasionally I think about clodhoppers… **

**Starrylibra: Why, thank you for the compliments! I had hoped that these A/N's would be entertaining… **

**_Erik_: She wants to _keep_ me? That is not a good thing at all! **

**Would you rather stay with me? **

**_Erik_: I'd rather go back to my lair… How'd I get here, anyway? Where's Paris? Where am I? What are you? AHHHHHHHH! **

**Drama Mama… **

**AngelicFlutist: Another new reader! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Don't be alarmed, I normally torture Erik in all of my A/N's. **

**_Erik_: Ha! Get her to read your A/N's in _Child of the Wilderness_! When all of a sudden did you get this brilliant idea to start selling me for reviews? **

**Hey, it brought in feedback, didn't it? And it's made this reader a faithful reviewer. Welcome to the family! No, we haven't seen _Se7en_ yet. Bring it along and we'll have a little party tonight! **

**VagrantCandy: Another one for _Sleepy Hollow_! I think we have a choice movie for tonight. Oh, just in case it wasn't clear in the chapter, I'll clarify it now – Fantine doesn't know that Erik caused her accident… She just thinks it was some freak thing right now… We'll get into that later… **

**DarkSilverMaiden: Bonjour! Je suis heureux que vous aimiez le livre. J'aime faire des histories. Sorry, my French is a little rusty… French is a beautiful language, no? I'm glad that you're learning. Good for you! Oh, and thank you for your feedback! **

**_Erik_: What the…? _Merde_! Un autre lecteur qui parle français! **

**Erik! Watch your language! Oh, and I've been told to give this to you… (_Starts giving Erik a back massage_). **

**_Erik_: Hey… That feels good… **

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: She's got a story out? Yay! You don't mind if I advertise yours too, do you? Everyone check out this fic: _The Opera Populaire's New Owner_. **

**_Erik_: It's me! It must be! **

**Well, Erik, we'll have to read it first… **

**_Erik_: And I'd be more than happy to massage you any time… **

**FOPkiller15: Now is that cool pen name, or what? Yes! Fop-killer! Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you're finding it interesting so far. **

**_Erik_: With a pen name like that, I'm sure that this reader and I will grow to be very close friends… **

**Me and My Shadow: Hey! We have the same name! Well, mine is spelt differently, but that is cool! Well, I hope you find this next chapter as good as the previous ones. **

**_Erik_: And we'll share a big bowl of popcorn tonight… Buttered, preferably… **

**Butter's bad for you, Erik! **

**_Erik_: Health-nut… **

**darklady5289: This review was just a warning to you, Erik… Don't get any ideas about the lady named after a prostitute. **

**_Erik_: What kind of person to you people think I am? **

**The kind that went after a girl half your age… **

**_Erik_: Hmm… You hold a good point… Nonetheless, Christine looked mighty fine in the slave-costume in the movie… Oui, mighty fine… **

**GalindaxlovesxErik: New to the fanfic scene? Well, I'm glad you chose to check us out! _Carrie_? That's Stephen King, isn't it? **

**_Erik_: Yes! And it's an awesome film! Let's watch that! She's even bringing popcorn! **

**Calmeth thyself. We have to read the new chapter first. **

**_Erik_: Oh, fine! **

**Next chapter in the tale of both hilarity and insanity. Hope you enjoy it.**

XxXxX

An interesting partnership indeed! After only a week of living together, Erik and Fantine were driving each other completely insane!

"Hurry up!" Erik shouted as he banged on the door to the bathroom. "The opera begins in an hour and I need to get ready!"

"Hold your bloody horses!" Fantine snapped. "I'm almost done!"

"You've been saying that for the past twenty minutes!" Erik said as he flopped down onto the couch.

Ten minutes later, Erik was contemplating breaking the door down when Fantine _finally_ emerged, hair wrapped up in a towel, wearing a dark blue dressing robe. She wasn't wearing her mask, though. She had taken it off to bathe.

The two phantoms had gotten used to allowing the other to see their face unmasked. Erik had hoped that this would be the foundation for what could later become trust, however this woman was becoming increasingly difficult to live with. She drank all his tea, she was constantly rearranging his things (an obvious breach of rule number six, he was constantly reminding her), and now, she was hogging the bathroom!

Erik still found her bared visage rather… unsightly… Not something he thought he'd like to wake up to first thing every morning… But surely one could become accustomed to such a face, given time? But then, of course, her fool of a fiancé hadn't seemed to be able to get used to it. Erik felt his anger flare a little at the thought of the man. _Erik_ certainly was not going to shun Fantine like _he_ did. Besides, Erik reminded himself, his own face looked far worse than hers ever could.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" he asked with forced sweetness.

"Very much so," she replied as she headed to her room. "Bathroom's yours."

Erik growled as he entered the bathroom. "Rule number seven: time-limit on your baths is twenty minutes!" he called after her.

Stripping down, he muttered to himself. "That woman will be the death of me!"

Erik stepped into the tub and lowered himself into the water.

Stupid wench let the water get cold…

He bathed quickly and dried off. He dressed in his best eveningwear and donned his cloak.

"Fantine?" he called. "I'm leaving now!"

No answer.

Stupid woman! Who knew where she was?

Erik took the boat across the lake and emerged from the secret entrance. Blending into the shadows, he ascended the Grand Staircase and entered Box Five.

There was someone sitting there!

Erik cursed under his breath, then straightened up. "This is the _Phantom_'_s_ private box!" he said menacingly. "Get out; or feel my wrath!"

"Yeah, whatever," an all-too-familiar voice responded. "Come in and sit down and don't talk during the performance or feel _my_ wrath!"

Erik growled and took a seat beside Fantine. "What are _you_ doing here?"

She looked at him innocently. "Is it against the rules for a Phantom to watch an opera now?"

"No, but it _is_ against the rules for a Phantom to drool over a certain chorus boy, you may recall."

"Ah, not a chorus boy anymore," she smiled. "Just watch… after tonight, he'll be a star."

Erik sighed as he slouched in his seat. Now where had he heard this before?

"He's really very good," Fantine continued. "He's just never had the opportunity to display his talent. Nor would he, were it not for me! I hate seeing good talent go unnoticed, don't you?"

"Hmm…" Erik murmured as a form of response.

Fantine glanced at him. "That sounds like a 'hmm' with a story behind it."

"Rule number eight: don't ask me about my past!" he growled.

She pouted. "Oh, now, that's hardly fair. I told you all about _my_ past."

"You're forgetting rule number four," Erik snapped. "Phantoms don't pout!"

She sighed. "You and I truly are like oil and water," she said. "Perhaps if you only trusted me a little more and loosened up a bit, things between us would not be so difficult."

Erik stared at the floor. "_No_,_ little one_," he thought. "_We_'_re more alike than you know_."

XxXxX

**What did you think, Erik?**

**_Erik_: Something tells me that this girl and I are going to kill each other.**

**Well, aren't we just Mr. Optimistic?**

**_Erik_: Whatever... We've been hauling in a lot of reviews lately, so thank you all for the feedback. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my work... (_pulls out a laptop_).**

**What are you doing with that?**

**_Erik_: I'm writing a fanfic.**

**Dare I ask what it's called?**

**_Erik_: _Fop Torture for Dummies_... I figure I've thrown the stupid Vicomte out of enough windows that I qualify as an expert.**

**Oh, brother... See you all tomorrow...**


	5. Erik to the Rescue

**VagrantCandy: Well, now that the confusion's gone, I hope you're finding this fic amusing. And I'm glad you're liking the A/N's. **

**_Erik_: I can't believe you think I'm funny when I'm irritated! **

**Emma Noble: I'm glad we're still amusing you. Both of you. I've never watch _Master and Commander_. Sounds like I'm missing out. OK, that's next on my to-do list. **

**_Erik_: After you watch _Dracula_ _2000_, _Atilla_, and _The Cradle of Life_… Why exactly are we watching all of those tonight? **

**Simple… Gerard Butler stars in all of them. **

**_Erik_: Should have guessed. **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: So, you have a feeling? Keep reading… It could be a little different than what you're expecting… **

**_Erik_: She brought chocolate _and_ buttered popcorn? **

**Erik, all of this junk food is bad for you! Have you ever considered cashews or something instead of all that sugar? **

**_Erik_: Cashews? Ew. Sugar's not _that_ bad! Besides, I burn it off torturing that fop all day. **

**Jedi Knight Padme: Yes, let it be known that Fantine has her own bedroom and she does not sleep with, beside, or anywhere near Erik. Sorry guys. I'm glad you're finding Fantine amusing. Hey, Erik! This phan drools over you! **

**_Erik_: As long as she keeps supplying clodhoppers and continues giving me free massages, she's free to drool anywhere she likes. **

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: No offence or mockery intended on any and all American, including Texan, slang. How about if I just stop using it? **

**_Erik_: Sounds like a great idea. **

**Anyway, if it appeases you, we'll watch _Signs_ first tonight. That movie was pretty good. And Erik will give you another massage. **

**_Erik_: I am shocked that she suddenly became so happy with the image of me naked and wet! **

**Who can blame her? I find that image rather appealing too, even if you do have a terrible bedside manner. **

**_Erik_: (_Scoffs_) Girls! **

**Raoul the Phantom: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you think it's funny. Oh, and let me say it again… This is _not_ a _Les Mis_/_Phantom_ cross-over in any way, shape, or form. But we're glad you like it. **

**_Erik_: I don't think I like that pen name… As a matter of fact, I feel a little insulted having the fop's name next to _my_ title! **

**Erik, be nice! **

**_Erik_: You're not an R/C shipper, are you? **

**Erik, shut your mouth! **

**_Erik_: I smell fop… **

**One more word and I'm tossing you out the window! Again! **

**phantomess08: Wow! I feel a little intimidated now. What am I going to tell her when I'm away at that youth retreat next weekend? **

**_Erik_: I could always do updates for you! **

**Heck, no! That wouldn't be right! That would almost be unethical! Letting _you_ near my PC? Lord have mercy! **

**Erik'sPhantomess: Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing. **

**_Erik_: Yes! Another one who likes my fanfic, _Fop Torture for Dummies_! **

**For school? She must go to school with fops! **

**_Erik_: They're everywhere. **

**darklady5289: Thanks for reviewing, faithful friend. Here's another girl who wants to read that fanfic of yours, Erik. **

**_Erik_: It's going to be a best seller, I know it! **

**VictorianDream: Wow, this girl's almost as morbid as you, Erik! **

**_Erik_: Excellent. That _Halloween_ movie sounds like a good wholesome film. Can we watch that as soon as we're done watching _Signs_? **

**She brought popcorn, too. **

**_Erik_: Mmmm… Buttered… **

**Starrylibra: Competition? Oh, no! Erik, you'd still rather live with me, right? **

**_Erik_: What does it matter? As far as I'm concerned you're _both_ a few bassoons short of a full orchestra. **

**AngelicFlutist: Thank you for the feedback. I'm glad you think it's funny. Feel free to bring along the popcorn, but you might want to stay away from the caramel popcorn. It gives Erik the shakes. **

**_Erik_: You know authoress, you're starting to sound like my wife or something… **

**Why, thank you! **

**_Erik_: Can we start the new chapter, now? **

**Why, certainly! Enjoy!**

XxXxX

Erik scanned the crowds. After the performance had ended, Fantine had disappeared.

"Damn that woman!" he cursed.

Sighing, he made his way to Christine's old dressing room. He had to get back to the lair and hope that Fantine was already there waiting for him.

Just as he was about to open the mirror, he heard the twist of the doorknob. Quick as a flash, he dove into the wardrobe and hid. The door creaked open and shut. Peaking through a crack in the wardrobe, Erik saw Meg Giry enter the room.

"_She must have moved in here after Christine left_," he thought.

But she wasn't alone. "Oh, Robert!" Meg exclaimed. "You were perfect tonight!"

"As were you, my dear," came the manly voice. Erik watched as Robert bent to kiss her.

"_Fantine_'_s eye_-­_candy is seeing her old rival_?" Erik mused. "_She won_'_t be happy_…"

Meg pulled away from Robert. "I have to speak with my mother. Wait here for me, Robert."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you, my little Meglet."

She smiled sweetly, then left the room. Erik hoped that it would not be long before they _both_ left. The wardrobe was cramped and his muscles were beginning to protest.

Then an angry female voice came from the mirror. "What is _this_? After all I've done for you, Robert, how could you leave me for that little _ballet rat_?"

Erik groaned. "Fantine…"

Robert looked scared. "My Angel? Please, don't… I… I'm sorry… It's just… I… I love Meg!"

Fantine laughed coldly. "Then perhaps _Meg_ can obtain roles for you! _Meg_ can make you a star! Perhaps _you_ don't need _me_ at all!"

"No, my Angel!" Robert cried. "Please! I'm sorry! Cast me not away from your presence! Stay with me! Guide me!"

"I'm here, Robert…" Fantine's form became discernable within the mirror.

"Let me go with you, Angel!" Robert cried.

"Come to me…" the mirror opened and Fantine reached out, taking Robert's hand. She pulled him inside and closed the mirror behind her. Erik stumbled out of the wardrobe and into the middle of the room.

"Fantine, you wench!" he cursed. Then he heard the soft sound of the door opening and closing. He spun around. Meg Giry's eyes were fixed on him, her mouth open in surprise.

"You!" she cried. "How'd you get in here?"

"I…" Erik hesitated. "…was hiding in your wardrobe…" he answered truthfully.

"_What_? With my _undergarments_? Oh, you nasty, dirty, bad, bad man!"

"Please, I'm not a pervert!" Erik cried as he grasped her shoulders. "I'm the Phantom of the Opera!"

"The Phantom of the Opera?" Meg whispered, horrified. "Oh, hel–!"

Erik clamped his hand over her mouth to cut off her screams.

"Mmmmfhh! Mmrgh!" her muffled cries came.

"Please, mademoiselle… I will release you if you promise to be silent!"

She nodded her head reluctantly and he removed his hand.

"Where's Robert?" she demanded.

"I'm not sure… But I think he may be in trouble…"

"Trouble?" she said nervously. "What do you mean?"

"I can't explain right now. Just… I need you to do something for me… Turn around and, uh… count to ten slowly…"

Meg did so. Erik opened the mirror and climbed in, shutting it behind him.

When Meg turned around again, Erik was gone.

XxXxX

Fantine paced around the lair. Robert watched her nervously. She was seething.

"What to do, Robert?" she said half to him, half to herself. "We can't have that little ballet rat meddling in our affair… er, _affairs_. It would ruin everything!"

Robert squirmed. "But… I… I love her…"

"Oh, yes… you love her now… but just wait! You'll get married and she'll drive you insane! She'll make you quit the opera and get a decent job! And then all our hard work will have been for nothing!"

"So… so you think I should say here with… with you?"

"Why not? It's homey enough!"

"True," came a voice from the lake. "But I do believe it would get crowded after a bit, don't you?"

Fantine turned in time to see Erik land the boat at the shore and hop out.

Robert stared at Erik. "Wha…" He turned to look at Fantine. "Who is _he_?"

"The Phantom of the Opera, at your service," Erik said with a grand bow.

"But…" Robert stared at Fantine. " I thought _you_ were the Phantom!"

"Oh, she is," Erik said. "But so am I. Actually, I was the Phantom first. But this is our home. It's something of a Phantom sanctuary, I suppose. We ought to start a club or something."

Robert turned on Fantine. "What… What's going on here?" he demanded angrily. "Are you trying to make a fool of me?"

"No, Robert! No!" Fantine cried.

"And what's behind that _stupid_ mask?" he yelled as he tore her mask from her face. He immediately dropped it and stared.

"_Oh_,_ boy_," Erik thought. "_Here it comes_…"

"Damn you!" Fantine screamed. "You prying little boy! Is _this_ what you wanted to see?"

Robert tried to look away from her hideous face, but she roughly grabbed him by the chin and turned him back. "Look at me! You wanted to see, so _look_!"

Erik felt it was time to intervene. Otherwise, he feared, she would cause Robert bodily harm.

"Fantine!" he grabbed her around the waist and yanked her off of the boy. "That's enough!"

She kicked and scratched at Erik, demanding to be released.

"Monsieur!" Erik shouted at Robert. "Take the boat and go! Quickly! Run!"

Robert ran from them and hopped into the boat, inexpertly rowing it across the lake. Fantine finally wrenched herself from Erik's arms.

"Damn you, Erik!" she screamed. "Why did you do that? _Why_?"

"To stop you from making a big mistake!" Erik said. "I told you… relations with outsiders always end badly!" He picked up her mask and held it out to her. "Perhaps one day you will understand…"

"I'll tell you want I understand!" Fantine shouted as she snatched her mask from him. "That boy was in my clutches! I had him! And you ruined it! He would have stayed!"

"He would have stayed out of fear!" Erik shot back. "He does not love you!"

"He would learn!" she insisted.

Erik shook his head. "You still have much to learn…"

"Whatever!" she strode away.

Erik fell down on the couch, exhausted. Was history repeating itself before his very eyes?

XxXxX

**Erik? Comments?**

**_Erik_: Not bad.**

**That's it?**

**_Erik_: Oui. That's it.**

**So you're not going to tell me it sucked and point out a dozen different parts of the chapter that you hated and demand that I rewrite it to suit your liking?**

**_Erik_: Nope.**

**Who are you and what did you do with Erik?**

**_Erik_: Sorry, authoress, I'm busy right now.**

**What? Writing your new phan-fic?**

**_Erik_: Not really... (_To someone else in closet_) Oh, lower please... That's good...**

**What are you doing in there?**

**_Erik_: Jedi Knight Padme is making good on her promise to give me a massage... Up a bit, please dear... Yes, between the shoulder blades... That feels great!**

**Oh, brother! I can't turn my back for five minutes, can I?**

**_Erik_: Perhaps not, by _my_ back is getting five-star massage therapy right now, so I'm in a particularly good mood and really don't feel like pointing out everything that sucked about that chapter... Sorry about your luck...**

**You're hopeless... Absolutely hopeless... Well, everyone, thanks for reviewing and we'll see you all tomorrow... Um, Erik? When you're done can I have a massage?**

**_Erik_: Well, you'd have to ask Padme.**

**Not from her! From you!**

**_Erik_: Hell, no!**

**Why not? You give them to the Lady of Mirkwood all the time!**

**_Erik_: The difference is I actually like her.**

**(_Pouts_) See if I ever share my clodhoppers with you again... (_Grins evilly_) Or my body-heat...**

**_Erik_: Hey! That happened one time!**

**Uh-huh... Review please and we'll see you tomorrow!**


	6. Two Letters

**Erik? Hurry up! We've got reviews to answer! **

**_Erik_: I don't feel good… **

**Sugar hangover… I told you all that stuff was bad for you! **

**_Erik_: Oh, shut up! **

**Let's get to it. **

**zero sparrow: Yeah, sorry about the lack of detail in that last chapter… I guess it's just because I have so many other things planned for this fic that I didn't want to linger on the Meg/Robert part for very long. **

**_Erik_: Told you there was something wrong with it… **

**Only you were to busy enjoying your massage to be of much help! **

**_Erik_: So goes life… **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Confuzzled, is it? Don't worry, just bear with us and all will become clear in time… Oh, and thank you for bringing those snacks for Erik. **

**_Erik_: Hey, I caught that bit! Sugar-free? You people! **

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: First of all… One only uses 'eh' at the end of a question… For example, "Nice weather we've been having, eh?" Try it… Secondly, Erik can't live with you! He's been like a disfigured mentally-insane tenant in my closet to me! **

**_Erik_: Thirdly, what are men from Troy doing under your bed? Fourthly, sure I like you… Just don't spread it around, OK? Fifthly, I will be very grateful if you never make references to Brad Pitt's and my butt in the same sentence _ever_ again. Lastly, the authoress has a vulgar sense of humour! _Nothing_ happened when we were 'sharing body heat!' **

**Sure… Go on denying it… Muhahahaha! **

**_Erik_: Nothing happened! I fell asleep on the couch and she decided to use my body as a pillow while watching _Sledge Hammer_ re-runs! It wasn't until after she'd finished watching the second season that I woke and realized she was there! **

**You made a very warm and soft pillow… **

**_Erik_: I had to take a long, hot shower after that. But the Lady of Mirkwood just might be able to make me forget that nasty memory if she comes over and gives me a massage. **

**VagrantCandy: Alright, sorry about the pet name… I promise I'll come up with my own name for Meg, and it will be original and non-annoying… **

**_Erik_: Yup, you've gotta please everyone… **

**Well, at least I make an effort! **

**The Common Wind Deity: Well, we all have our likes and dislikes. Feel free to skip over the A/N's, but most people find them amusing. Thanks for letting me know how you feel, though, and I hope you will continue reading. **

**darklady5289: Why, thank you for the compliment! See, Erik? Most people _appreciate_ fics that don't involve 24-7 fop-torture. **

**_Erik_: Where's the fun in that? **

**Jedi Knight Padme: Chocolate-covered strawberries? I had those once… On a very nice date… Hey! Just what are you trying to do to my Erik? **

**_Erik_: Seduce me and steal me from you, like every other phan-girl… See above explanation about the body-heat comment… Nothing happened! And I promise that nothing will continue to happen… As long as you supply me with plenty of clodhoppers and free massages, hehe! **

**GalindaxlovesxErik: Why, thank you! I'm glad you're liking it… Hey, Erik! How come everyone's getting into line to offer you a massage and no one's offered to give _me_ one? **

**_Erik_: Because, unfortunately for you, I am loved by all phan-girls… They consider it a privilege, I guess… **

**Emma Noble and Hollom: Heehee, so you want to watch _The Phantom of the Opera_ again? I don't mind! I'm not exactly sure what Kettle Corn is… Erik, do we get Kettle Corn in Canada? **

**_Erik_: Probably, but you're too busy writing your fanfics to notice _anything_ going on around you… **

**Well, as long as it's low-fat, you can bring it along… I'm trying to make Erik cut back on the junk food. **

**_Erik_: I'm fictional! My body will remain irresistibly sexy no matter what I eat. **

**It's your gummed-up arteries that concern me… **

**Starrylibra: Hey! I'm a nice girl! And I don't make Erik's life horrible! Right, Erik? **

**_Erik_: I'm staying out of this! What the…? _Mini_-_Phantoms_? With the prostitute-lady? Ew! **

**Erik! She's not a prostitute in this fic! **

**_Erik_: I still don't like her! **

**AngelicFlutist: Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you think "Meglet" is funny. VagrantCandy thinks the name is annoying, so I'm thinking of coming up with a new pet name… Any suggestions? **

**_Erik_: How about "Hey-lose-the-tutu!"**

**Well, anyway, here's the new chappie! Enjoy it!**

XxXxX

A week passed, and things between Erik and Fantine were tense. She barely spoke a word to him, and he did his best to avoid her. Though he did try to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

One morning, Erik sat reclined in his chair reading a book while Fantine sat at the desk, writing something. Presently, she stood up and strode over to him. She held something out. Erik looked up to see an envelope in her hand, sealed with the ever-popular red skull.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I need you to drop this off at our managers' office. I'm going to be preoccupied."

"Doing what?" Erik asked, hoping she would stay away from Robert.

"_Lurking_," she snipped as she left the room.

Erik paused, glancing down at the letter in his hand. He hesitated, then broke the seal and unfolded the letter, reading Fantine's red-ink scratchings:

_Dear MM_. _Firmin and Andre_,

_Fondest greetings_,_ messieurs_._ As you are no doubt aware_,_ I have taken an interest in the talents of young Robert Romard_._ I am anxious to see his career progress further_._ Therefore_,_ in your upcoming performance of **Il Muto**_,_ I request that you cast Monsieur Romard as Don Attilio_,_ and Monsieur Bouchard as the pageboy_._ If you wish to have that mediocre excuse for a soprano_,_ Minetta_,_ to be countess_,_ that is your own concern_._ While you_'_re at it_,_ sack Meg Giry_._ The girl_'_s movements are too jerky and it_'_s throwing off the other dancers_!_ If you value your health_,_ I suggest you obey these commands_!

_I remain your obedient servant_,

_O_._G_.

Erik had to give her credit… She certainly was firm! But he could not let her obsession with Robert continue. It wasn't healthy. He snuck over to the desk and picked up the quill and a fresh piece of paper. Certain he would probably regret it later, he wrote a new letter:

_Dear MM_._ Firmin and Andre_,

_Fondest greetings_,_ messieurs_._ I have observed your cast and have made some decisions concerning the upcoming performance of **Il Muto**_._ I request that you cast Monsieur Bouchard as Don Attilio and Monsieur Romard as the pageboy _(_the silent role_)._ Please do not permit Madame Minetta to sing lead_._ This theatre deserves a fresh face_._ I suggest allowing Meg Giry to be the countess_._ She is young_,_ attractive_,_ and charming_ – _all the things which Madame Minetta is **not**_._ I appreciate your cooperation in following these instructions_.

_Your obedient servant_,

_O_._G_.

Erik burned the old letter and put the new one in an envelope, sealing it with a red skull. Smiling to himself at his clever deed, he put the envelope in his pocket and began his trek across the lake.

XxXxX

**_OPENING NIGHT OF IL MUTO_**

Erik stood up in the catwalks above the stage, watching the scene play out beneath him. He hadn't seen Fantine all night, but assumed she would be watching the show from Box Five, as usual.

"_They say that this youth has set my Lady_'_s heart aflame_!" the Confidante gossiped with the two fops on the stage below.

"_His Lordship_'_s_ _sure to die of shock_!" the first Fop exclaimed.

"_His Lordship is a laughing_-_stock_!" the second Fop declared.

"_Should he suspect her_," the Confidante continued, "_God protect her_!"

"_Shame_! _Shame_! _Shame_!" all three sang together. "_This faithless lady_'_s_ _bound for Hades_! _Shame_! _Shame_! _Shame_!"

Erik grinned as he saw the canopy drapes part to reveal Robert, the pageboy, kissing Meg, the countess, passionately. He could tell the boy didn't have to do much acting.

"_Serafimo_, _your disguise is perfect_," Meg sang. There was a knock at the door. "_Why_, _who can this be_?"

Bouchard, a short, stout man, entered at that time. "_Gentle wife_, _admit your loving husband_! _My love_, _I_'_m_ _called to England on affairs of State_, _and must leave you with your new maid_. _Though I_'_d_ _happily take the maid with me_!"

"_The old fool is leaving_!" Meg spoke to the audience, as if disclosing some juicy gossip.

Erik admired the little ballet rat's abilities. Her true gift was dancing of course… She probably would never make a good career as a singer. Erik mainly chose to cast her as the countess to spite Fantine! And yet, Meg's voice had a certain… _sweetness_ to it. Like a child's voice he supposed.

"_Serafimo_, _away with this pretence_!" Meg sang to her lover. "_You cannot speak_, _but kiss me in my husband_'_s_ _absence_!"

Erik caught the fleeting smile Robert flashed at Meg as leaned in close…

The little devil was enjoying himself, Erik realized amusedly.

Robert's lips were just a whisper away from Meg's, when a booming voice beside Erik froze all movement.

"_YOU FOOLS_!_ WHY DID YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS_?"

Voices from the audience cried out. "It's him! The Phantom of the Opera! He's here! It's the Ghost!"

Erik froze when he saw her standing only ten feet away from him on the catwalk. He hadn't thought she would be bold enough to stop the show! He was only trying to put an end to her obsession!

Firmin's shaky voice cried out from the manager's box. "Please, Phantom! We didn't disobey you! We did what you said in your note!"

"_DON_'_T TOY WITH ME_,_ OLD MAN_!"

"Please!" Andre joined in. "We did what you said… Romard as the pageboy, Bouchard as Don Attilio…"

"_ARE YOU DYSLECTIC AS WELL AS STUPID_?_ IT WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND_!"

"Please! We swear!" Firmin cried, pulling the note from his pocket and reading it aloud. "'_I request that you cast Monsieur Bouchard as Don Attilio and Monsieur Romard as the pageboy_…'"

"_WHAT_?" Fantine paused as realization hit her. "_ERIK_!"

She covered the ground that separated them in a couple long strides and grabbed the front of his shirt. "_Why_?"

"Because you have a serious problem, Fantine!" Erik shouted. "This obsession of yours is not healthy! It must end, or else you'll end up hurting everyone involved, including yourself!"

Fantine lashed out with her nails, causing Erik to lose his balance. He grabbed her cloak, trying to steady himself, but only succeeded in pulling her along with him.

The two phantoms fell through the air. They landed with Erik's back hitting the stage and Fantine on top of him. Fantine was oblivious to the thousands of eyes watching her as she socked Erik in the jaw. Once. Twice. Three times… She was about to land a fourth blow when Erik caught her wrist. "Fantine!"

She paused, finally noticing the audience, who stared at the two shadowy figures on stage in stunned silence.

"_Two_ _phantoms_?" Meg Giry cried.

"What's going on here?" Firmin demanded.

Erik pushed Fantine off of him as he got to his feet. "My apologies," Erik addressed the theatre. "Just a little domestic dispute." He put an arm out and pulled Fantine close.

A little _too_ close, she noted…

"My _wife_ can be a trial sometimes…"

Fantine shot him a look. "_Wife_?" she mouthed.

"She's a little hot-tempered," Erik continued. "I think I shall take her home now. Don't mind us. Do continue your lovely performance."

Erik grabbed Fantine's hand and yanked her offstage. She tried to ignore the odd sensation of her hand in his as he led the way to Meg's room and pulled her through the mirror. They were halfway to the boat before it finally occurred to Fantine to scream at him.

She pulled her hand free from his grasp and he turned to face her.

"_Wife_?" she said incredulously. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"I needed to give them _some_ convincing story!"

"So you led them to believe we're _married_?"

"Well, I'm starting to think you _need_ a man's supervision, with all the stunts you've pulled!"

"So _you_ want to be my husband?" she sneered. "Very well. _I WANT A DIVORCE_!"

With that she stormed away, leaving Erik staring after her dumbfounded.

XxXxX

**Your comments, Erik?**

**_Erik_: Must I?**

**Yes, you must...**

**_Erik_: Very well... It sucked, as usually...**

**I figured you'd say that. What's wrong with it now?**

**_Erik_: Oh... Everything... For instance, no lady would _ever_ hit _me_...**

**What about that time I sucker-punched you for insulting my sister?**

**_Erik_: Now, I would hardly class _you_ as a lady!**

**Jerk...**

**_Erik_: I rest my case... Now if you'll excuse me, I'm having a small party in my closet tonight for all the girls who reviewed.**

**All the _girls_ who reviewed? That begs the question - are there ever any _boys_ who review?**

**_Erik_: Beats me... If there are, they're welcome to share the girls with me...**

**Whatever... See you all tomorrow!**


	7. Odd Feelings

**Blech… Back to school again… And I don't get an assigned locker until the end of the week! Too many niners… Grr…**

**_Erik_: Haha! Sucker! **

**Well, answering reviews always cheers me up… Let's get to it… **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Tsk, tsk… You're feeding Erik's bad habit… Literally… Anyone ever heard of healthy snacks? **

**_Erik_: Only health-geeks like you would think unsalted peanuts make good movie-snacks! Oh, and let me personally thank this reader for calling Fantine a fool… _Any_ woman who would reject me is obviously off her rocker! Thanks, dear. **

**Hey! She said "eh" in her review! And she used it right! Way to go! YAY! **

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: Yay! The Lady of Mirkwood _demands_ that you give me a massage right now, Erik! Oh, and thank you for the compliments… I'm glad you liked the chapter. **

**_Erik_: You want me to stay single until every phan-girl dies of natural causes? I'm going to be single for a very long time. **

**VagrantCandy: Don't worry, you're not the only one who thought "Meglet" was stupid. You're Canadian, too? _AWESOME_! **

**_Erik_: Dear Lord, they're everywhere… **

**I was starting to feel like the foreign freak in the world of fanfiction… **

**_Erik_: Well, perhaps you are no longer alone, but you're still a freak… **

**Common Wind Deity: Thank you for reviewing again. I do try to keep the A/N's as short as possible but sometimes it's easy to get carried away. **

**VictorianDream: Uh, Erik? She starting out talking about giving you a massage, and then she started talking about beating people with their own severed limbs! **

**_Erik_: OK, now I feel very intimidated… No more talking about severed limbs and massaging Erik in the same review anymore! **

**Thank you Rabid Morbid Phan-Girl… **

**_Erik_: And thank you for the Alka-Seltzer… It worked miracles on my stomachache. **

**Emma and Hollom: Thank you, guys… I'm glad you're finding this so funny, though we're hitting some more serious chapters now. **

**_Erik_: _Diet_? Alright, punk! One more smart comment like that and I'll have to get Victorian on your hiney! **

**Oh, Erik, would it kill you to laugh _with_ people for once? **

**_Erik_: Yes! **

**AngelicFlutist: Nutmeg? Hmm… I like it! Hehe, you think Erik's a gentleman? **

**_Erik_: Ah, so you're highly trained in the "muscle-loosening" department? Very well. You may start with my neck. **

**I _told_ you Erik, if your muscles started tensing up again, just let me know! I've worked kinks out of enough smelly, sweaty dancers to be considered practically an expert! **

**_Erik_: Yes, but you see, I could have _your_ hands all over me or AngelicFlutist's… Ooo, tough choice there! **

**Jerk… **

**Me and My Shadow: Why, thank you. I'm glad you loved it. Erik! Another popcorn-bearer! **

**Inuyasha-gal-97: Yay! Erik! She liked it! **

**_Erik_: Oh, wow… Somebody pinch me… **

**(_Random Phan-girl pinches Erik_'_s bottom_). **

**_Erik_: Alright! Was that really necessary? **

**Starrylibra: Ah, so that's where the little trapdoor in the corner of the closet leads… Erik, you're going on a leash! **

**_Erik_: Why not? I've been treated like a dog for most of my life. Sorry, dear… I guess we're just going to have to massage each other in the closet from now on… Not that I'm complaining (_wink-wink_). **

**Jedi Knight Padme: Yes! I get a massage! Padme, you are my favourite person in the world right now! And I'm glad you liked the chapter… Amusing, eh? **

**_Erik_: And I get chocolate strawberries again! **

**Well, thank you everyone… That worked wonders for my mood. Now onto the next chapter!**

XxXxX

Erik paced the lair. She had been gone for an hour. It had him concerned. She couldn't be left unsupervised. And yet, after how she had yelled at him earlier, he doubted that she wanted him around.

Erik needed to clear his head. Taking his cloak, he went up onto the roof. Snow was gently falling. The air was cool and crisp. Leaning against a statue, Erik rubbed his temples as he breathed the fresh air.

Was Fantine aware of the strange effect she was having on him? No one could make his blood boil like she could every time she spoke of her beloved Robert, or her foolish ex-fiancé, Albert. But at the same time, no one could make him laugh like she could. She stirred in him the strangest of emotions…

Was it joy? Contentment? Excitement? Perhaps… happiness? What were these odd feelings?

Voices alerted him. Jumping to his feet, he leapt behind a statue of an angel and hid.

"She's dangerous, Meg!" Erik recognized Robert Romard's voice. "She's violent! She'll try to hurt you if she catches us together!"

"Her _husband_'_s_ and odd one, too! I caught him going through my _undergarments_!"

"Not a pervert…" Erik muttered as he pulled his cloak around himself, trying to ward off the cold.

"If they're married," Robert began slowly, "I wonder why _she_'_s_ so interested in _me_ and _he_'_s_ so interested in _you_?"

Meg shrugged. "Must be one of those queer open relationships."

Robert shuddered. "Oh, Meg… I've seen her face… It was so… horrible! I… I wasn't even sure if she was _human_! And yet… she looked so sad…"

"Robert…" Meg whispered, putting her arms around him. "Don't think about it. I love you, Robert. That's all that matters."

The two lovers leaned in for a kiss. Erik's sensitive ears picked up a soft, feminine sobbing from behind Apollo's lyre.

"_So that_'_s_ _where she_'_s_ _been hiding_," he thought.

Meg and Robert broke their embrace. "Let's go, my love," Meg said. "It's cold out here."

Robert nodded and they left the roof. When they were gone, Fantine stumbled into view. She fell to her knees and cried out. "Oh, God! Why can't _I_ be loved? _Why_? Is there no one who can care for _me_?"

Erik's heart ached for her. He knew exactly how she felt. He once knelt right where she knelt now, asking himself the same questions.

Slipping out from his hiding place, Erik walked over to her. He had no experience in comforting a distraught female, so he simply knelt beside her and put a hand on her back. "There, there…"

This gesture only seemed to make Fantine cry harder. Before he knew what he was doing, Erik gathered her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder.

What were these odd feelings?

"_Could you care for her_?" a voice in his mind asked. "_Could you care for a ghost_?"

"_What does it matter_?" Erik thought. "_She could never care for **me**_."

"_Could you **love** her_?"

Erik pushed the thought from his head. "_I_'_ve done terrible things_," he thought. "_The girl deserves better than what I have to offer_."

"_Could you love a Phantom_?" the voice persisted. "_Could you love **Fantine**_?"

Erik paused. "_I don_'_t know_…"

He glanced down at the girl in his arms. She looked exhausted. With a sigh, he scooped her up and carried her back to the lair…

XxXxX

**OK, I know that was pretty short. Erik? What did you think?**

**_Erik_: Well, naturally, it sucked... But it sucked in a kind of sweet way, you know? I liked the part where you made me comfort that female again... Beautiful touch... Clearly not me, but lovely, nonetheless...**

**Well, I'll take it that's about as close as you come to giving a compliment?**

**_Erik_: Well, to you at least...**

**Marvellous... Anyhoo, we'll be seeing you all tomorrow... I might not get to update until afternoon or evenings now, because of school. So if you check in early and find I haven't updated yet, DO NOT PANIC!**

**_Erik_: Throw a party instead...**

**Shut up, Erik. Well, see you all tomorrow!**


	8. Winter Break

**(_Sigh_) Erik? Why again did I decide to go back to high school for Discrete Geometry and Calculus? **

**_Erik_: Because you're a loser. **

**Erik! I was looking for a little support! **

**_Erik_: Oh, sorry… Because you're a smart girl and a hard worker with noble aspirations… **

**_Thank_ you! Well, shall we start those reviews, then? **

**_Erik_: I do believe that that is the point of these A/N's, is it not? **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Ah, so you're the one who pinched Erik! **

**_Erik_: Huh? **

**Nothing! Never mind! **

**Emma and Hollom: Why, thank you! I'm glad you're still enjoying the fic. **

**_Erik_: And my earlier threat was directed at _Hollom_, not sweet Emma… One more wisecrack, and I swear you _will_ learn the meaning of Victorian! **

**Oh, be nice! **

**Lady Golodwen: Well, thank you for pointing out that bit to me about the pageboys… I honestly didn't know that… Looks like I haven't been doing my homework. **

**_Erik_: See? Told you it sucked! **

**Hey! She didn't say it sucked! She just pointed out a few things to me! **

**_Erik_: On the other hand… Yes, Fop is very lovely word… **

**VagrantCandy: Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was, uh… magical… Alright, now we have _two_ girls claiming responsibility for pinching you, Erik! **

**_Erik_: How interesting… **

**DarkSilverMaiden: You are most definitely invited to the closet! Hehe! You know Erik, I love it when _you_ get flamed and I don't! **

**_Erik_: Great… What did I do now? **

**This reviewer does not appreciate your filthy language… Even if it _was_ in French. **

**_Erik_: _What_? That was chapters ago! **

**If it means anything, _I_ don't think you're a strange child at all! **

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: Fruit salad? Now you see, Erik? _That_'_s_ what healthy eating looks like! Oh, and we're watching _Princess Diaries 2_ tonight so you can see how people should express their love for others. **

**_Erik_: I do _not_ love you! **

**See? That's the _wrong_ way! **

**pixiestars162: Aww, thank you! I feel all fuzzy inside… It kind of reminds me of the time Erik gave me our first hug… **

**_Erik_: As I recall, I grabbed you around the waist to toss you out of my closet! **

**So memorable… Too much like the movie? Well, I think we're going to make a break from the ordinary in this next chapter! **

**GalindaxlovesxErik: Aww, thanks! Wow, you are just so complimentary! **

**_Erik_: I am _not_ cynical! **

**the Unrequited Lover: Uh… Thank you? **

**_Erik_: What? Does she like the fic? **

**I guess so… She's still reading it… I can't believe it… But she's still reading it! **

**_Erik_: I guess that's a good thing… Do _not_ blow this one, authoress! **

**darklady5289: Hehe! Erik, you just got called a pervert! **

**_Erik_: So what else is new?**

**Well, I hope you like this new chappie... Enjoy!**

XxXxX

Erik was relieved when the winter break rolled around. Everyone had gone home to their families for Christmas. This included Meg and Robert. Erik was grateful, for he thought that time away from the boy would be good for Fantine.

How wrong he was…

If it were possible, Fantine was more irritable than ever before.

"Why are you _hovering_?" she demanded as he entered the sitting room.

"I'm _not_!" Erik snapped. "This is my home, too! I was just looking for a book!"

"No! You're hovering! You think you have to keep an eye on me! You don't trust me!"

"Damn straight!" Erik yelled as he stormed away.

"I'm not a child!" she yelled after him. "Stop treating me like one!"

"Stop acting like one!"

"You insolent fool!" She followed after him. "How dare you speak to me with such disrespect? You do nothing but sit around and compose your stupid music all day long, you look like you wear your clothes to bed, and you invade my home after having abandoned it for five years! I didn't want you here! I _never_ wanted you here!"

"I can't believe you think my music is stupid!" Erik spoke angrily, heedless of the rest of her tirade.

"You know, if I were your wife, I'd poison your tea!"

"If you were my wife, I'd drink it!"

"I wish I never met you!"

"The feeling's mutual!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you right back!"

Fantine stormed away from him, going to her room and slamming the door. He heard a loud thud and a brief exclamation of pain, followed by soft cursing.

Erik inhaled deeply, composing himself, and strode over to her room. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Fantine was leaning against the wall. There was a fist-sized crack in the wood of her wardrobe. She was sucking on her bruised and bleeding knuckles.

"Feel better?" he asked sarcastically.

She looked up and glared at him, then went back to nursing her sore hand.

"Let me see that," he said, taking her hand into both of his, gently inspecting it.

Her hand was so soft and warm…

Fantine attempted to pull away. "I'm fine!"

"No, you're not. There are splinters in this cut. I need to clean it."

Fantine looked like she was about to protest, but Erik silenced her with a cold glare.

"You can either _let_ me help you, or I can knock you unconscious, drag you to the lake, and take care of it that way! Either way, I'm cleaning this wound!"

Fantine reluctantly submitted and followed him down to the lake. He brought along some salves and bandages. Kneeling beside the lake, he took her hand and submerged it in the cold water.

"This is going to hurt," he warned.

Erik went straight to work at removing the little bits of wood from the wound. Fantine gritted her teeth against the pain. Erik was as gentle as possible, but the process of cleaning was still a painful one. At last, he pulled her hand from the cold water. He held it between his own, warming it up. Fantine glanced at him nervously. Her gaze fell to their entwined fingers.

"_This_…_ feels_…_ nice_…" she thought.

Erik turned her hand over and applied the salve. Then he wrapped the wound in the bandage.

"How does that feel?" he asked, caressing the bandage with his thumb over where the wound was.

"Good…" she replied breathlessly, staring at their hands. She was quite aware that she was blushing beneath her mask. She hoped that he wasn't aware of it also…

He had treated her with such gentleness. A gentleness that she had only seen him display a few times since she'd met him.

"Perhaps next time you will think twice before you let your anger get the better of you!" He let her hand drop. His tone was hard and disapproving. He stood up and dusted himself off before leaving her there by the lake, staring after him…

XxXxX

**Your comments, Erik?**

**_Erik_: Do you really need to ask?**

**Let me guess... You think it sucked...**

**_Erik_: See? You _are_ a smart girl! Wait... Did you make me quote Winston Churchill in that chapter?**

**Yes, I did.**

**_Erik_: Interesting... There was one good thing about that chapter, though...**

**What would that be?**

**_Erik_: It was short...**

**Unfortunately for you, tomorrow's chapter will be much longer...**

**_Erik_: Oh, damn... Now, I do believe you have some Geometry homework to do, and Mrs. Northwood won't appreciate it if you don't hand that in tomorrow.**

**Who are you, my mother? Well, fine... We'll see all of you tomorrow!**


	9. A Day Out

**You ready, Erik?**

**_Erik_: You know, everyday you ask me that and I always say yes, right?**

**So?**

**_Erik_: What would you do if one day you ask me that and I said no?**

**I'd drag you over to my PC kicking and screaming and force you to answer reviews.**

**_Erik_: I see...**

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: The Churchill quote was the part where Fantine said she'd poison his tea and Erik said he'd drink it… Apparently that was some conversation between Churchill and some female politician whose name escapes me at the moment… **

**_Erik_: Happy birthday, Tadriendra! For your birthday I shall give you a twenty-minute massage. **

**AngelicFlutist: Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you liked the last two chapters. **

**_Erik_: Ah, that massage felt wonderful… You know, my lower back has been giving me some problems as well… Do you think you could work your magic down there? **

**Emma and Hollom: Aww, thanks guys! You know, I just love hearing from you two! **

**_Erik_: And even better, I have earned some healthy fear from Hollom! **

**darklady5289: Thanks for reviewing… I agree, they _are_ starting to sound like a married couple… **

**_Erik_: An _old_ married couple? I'm insulted! **

**Oh, Erik! Grow a sense of humour! **

**Carkeys: OK, this is me updating ASAP. **

**_Erik_: Eager one, aren't you? **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Thanks! Good to know some people still find me amusing… **

**_Erik_: Aww, me being my sweet, adorable, gentlemanly self? I always liked you. **

**zero sparrow: Hey, don't worry about not getting to review… I know exactly what you mean about the school situation… Freshman? College or high school? Well, whichever it is, I'm sure you'll adapt just fine… **

**_Erik_: I missed you! **

**My, aren't we just warming up to the ladies today? **

**_Erik_: I guess it was the movie… I never knew how chick flicks can awaken one's sensitive side… Really, it makes me want to hurl… **

**I see… **

**MJ-Skywalker: Wow, thanks! Some people thought my characterization of Erik was a little off, but I appreciate your compliments… And I'm glad you like Fantine… **

**_Erik_: And I appreciate your sympathies… **

**cylobaby: Thanks for reviewing… Anxious to get into the closet, are we? **

**_Erik_: Sorry, dear… I never kiss on a first review… **

**You never kiss, period! **

**_Erik_: Yes, I had a rather unpleasant experience with an over-eager phan-girl… What was meant to be an innocent kiss on the cheek turned into a fifteen-minute make-out fest while I tried to pry the girl off of me! My tongue is still sore… **

**That was more information than I needed… **

**_Erik_: But I do appreciate your compliments… You think I'm sexier than Gerard Butler? How sweet. And I appreciate the chocolate-covered popcorn… Very creative! **

**VictorianDream: Aww, I don't think I'd feel the same way about you if you weren't fascinated by blood and violence… **

**_Erik_: I still don't think I'll ever be entirely at ease when this girl massages me, ever again… **

**GalindaxlovesxErik: Thank you! Glad you liked it! I hope we continue to please you! **

**_Erik_: You want my advice? I suggest _Music of the Night_… It's always been a personal favourite of mine… **

**Jedi Knight Padme: Another Canadian? Ladies, let's start a club! Good luck at school… I'm still having second thoughts about going back to high school… Maybe I should have just skipped along to college with everyone else… Ooh! Chocolate-covered pretzels? **

**_Erik_: Ah, so our health-conscious authoress _does_ have her weaknesses! Anyways, you want a movie where a fop-hero meets his tragic and untimely death? It's called _Titanic_. "Never let go Jack! Never let go!" She let go! **

**VagrantCandy: Well, I can't disagree with you there… Fluff _is_ magical… Don't you agree, Erik? **

**_Erik_: Oh, oui… Like I said before… It just makes me want to hurl… **

**Mominator124: I'm glad you're finding it funny… Originally, I was going to make it a Humour fic, but then I finished writing it and the serious situations seemed to outweigh the funny situations… You'll see what I mean as you read on… But I can't help but write a fic without throwing some humour into it… It's just not fun to read if it wasn't fun to write, you know? **

**_Erik_: And you have a twisted sense of humour… **

**Starrylibra: Geez, Erik! Do I have to keep an eye on you 24-7? **

**_Erik_: Like she said, Angel… You can't put a stop to our love… So, neh! **

**Araiona Dubois: No more math for you? I'm jealous. Glad you're still reading! **

**_Erik_: Apple-flavoured popcorn? Yes, I'm interested! **

**trallgorda: Thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic. **

**_Erik_: Fantine is _not_ my equal! I'm far superior to her! **

**Oh, right… You're one of those guys who thinks all women should be bare-foot and pregnant… **

**_Erik_: No, I encourage women to wear shoes… **

**Sexist jerk… Well, here we go!**

XxXxX

The following morning, Erik and Fantine sat at the table in an awkward silence while eating breakfast. She glanced at him a few times. He stirred his tea nervously.

"How's, uh… How is your hand?" he asked.

"Um… It feels better…"

"Oh… Good…" He glanced at the floor. "Uh, Fantine? I was… I was wondering, uh…" Erik cursed himself, aware that he was babbling. He was usually very articulate. Right now he felt like a blushing schoolboy! "Would you… Would you like to… spend the day together?"

She looked up at him. "You mean… out of the lair?"

"Well, yes. Go for a walk around the opera… maybe… when it gets dark… go outside?"

"Why… Erik, that would be lovely!"

He tried to hide a smile. "Alright. Go get ready, then."

XxXxX

Erik and Fantine began their walk at the balcony – the Heavens. She leaned out and observed the new chandelier.

"It's not as beautiful as the old one, is it?" she commented. "A shame it fell."

"Yes," Erik agreed, trying to hide the guilt in his voice. "A terrible shame."

Their journey took them to the catwalks over the stage.

"The stage was completely destroyed in the fire," she told him. "It cost our managers dearly to build another that was just right."

She grabbed a rope and dropped down safely to the stage. Erik followed suit.

"I remember the first day I stood on this stage," Fantine continued. "I was so very nervous."

She suddenly bent down and pulled off her boots. Standing over at centre-stage, she stood up on her bare toes and began to dance. Erik watched in awe as she twirled and leapt, her feet not making a noise as she burned the floor.

She was so very talented.

Why hadn't he noticed her before?

"_My obsession with Christine blinded me_," he thought. But as he searched his memory, he seemed to recall a talented ballerina with dark, flashing eyes and long, black hair.

She had been so beautiful back then…

Now she was just a shadow of her former beauty.

And it was _his_ fault.

Fantine spun around, twirling across the stage, right into Erik's arms…

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she cried. "I guess I got a little… carried away… I didn't see you."

"No harm done," Erik replied.

He still held her in his arms, and didn't seem to be making any attempt to move from their current position.

Fantine laughed nervously as she gazed up at him. Her face was just inches below his.

If he just leaned down a little closer…

"Erik! Is that you?"

Erik looked up to see Madame Giry at the back of the room. He immediately let go of Fantine and stepped away from her.

"Madame," Erik replied. "I thought you would be home for the holidays."

"Well, I wanted to check up on our resident ghosts," she said. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"You mean you didn't notice?"

"Well… I _did_ suspect our old ghost was back when you crashed our rehearsal last month. Then of course, there was that incident with _Il Muto_…"

"Yes, of course… I apologize for the oversight, Madame. I have been… _occupied_."

Madame Giry glanced at Fantine. "Is it true, Fantine? Are you and Erik… married?"

"What? Oh, Hell no! That was just… just…"

Just what? Why had Erik wanted people to think they were married?

Madame Giry glanced between the two phantoms, a suspicious smile on her lips.

"Well, then… Monsieur and Madame le Fantôme… I shall leave you now." She glanced at Fantine. "I'm glad you've made a friend."

Madame Giry left without another word.

Erik glanced at Fantine. "Shall we, uh… Shall we go?"

Fantine nodded and the two continued their walk. Erik almost gasped when Fantine reached out and entwined her fingers with his.

She was holding his _hand_.

XxXxX

At nightfall, Erik and Fantine slipped outside into the darkness. It was snowing, the stars were bright, and the air was fresh… Their breath came out in small white puffs. The streets were fairly deserted. Holiday lights and candles decorated store windows, lighting up the dark street.

"Oh, Erik," she breathed. "Isn't it lovely?"

"It's beautiful." But it was she Erik was looking at. Fantine turned and met his gaze…

…And was immediately grateful that her mask hid her blushes…

Fantine tried to change the subject. "It's… been so long since I've been outside… I've forgotten how beautiful the streets are during the holidays…"

Erik's arm slid around her waist, making her breath catch in her throat.

What was he doing?

He pulled her closer to him. Erik's face was only inches from hers now. She could feel his hot breath against her lips. Her eyelids drooped and closed. Then she felt the warmth of his mouth covering hers.

Her heart lurched in surprise. He was _kissing_ her! Even more shocking, she found that she was enjoying it! Her body tensed up, not knowing whether she should embrace him, slap him, throw herself into his arms, or push him away… It had been over five years since _anyone_ had touched her. And now here she was… with _Erik_ of all people!

He let his hands trace a line down her spine. They found their way to her hips and grabbed hold of them, pulling her up against him.

Then Erik's senses returned to him.

"_What on earth do I think I_'_m doing_?"

He drew away from her as though she had hit him, turning his back to her.

"Erik?" she said timidly. She ran a finger over her lips, still warm from his mouth.

"Come," Erik said, his voice steady and unemotional. "It's getting cold."

XxXxX

**Well, Erik?**

**_Erik_: I just started kissing her out of the blue? That sucks! And then I get all shy and stop? That sucks even more!**

**It was _supposed_ to be romantic, Erik! You know? To show that you're starting to fall for her?**

**_Erik_: That would suck even more!**

**So much for _Princess Diaries 2_ bringing out your sensitive side...**

**_Erik_: Dear authoress, you must know me well enough by now to know that I don't _have_ a sensitive side!**

**(_Sigh_) You're a hopeless case, you know that? Oh, well. We'll see all of you tomorrow... Hopefully... As long as I get online before I have to leave for that youth retreat... Otherwise, I'll see you all on Monday! Toodles!**


	10. A Phantom Christmas

**_Erik_: Hehe… The authoress is away at her retreat… Which means I, Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, get to do her updates! Actually, she doesn't know I'm doing this… As a matter of fact, she left a vaguely threatening note saying that I better not touch her PC while she was gone, or I'd live to regret it… Well, perhaps I will eventually regret it, but seeing the look on her face when she comes home will be well worth it! Oh, we're going to have so much fun! First of all, I'm going to show Angel just how A/N's should be written! For instance, she always forgets the disclaimer! So shall we do that first, then? Alright, I don't own me or any characters associated with me… Now, onto answering the reviews… **

**MJ-Skywalker: Now, when you say "the madness that shall not be named" I'm assuming you mean the authoress… In that case, you are absolutely right. And yes, chocolate chip cookies would definitely help. No, I am not one to accept hugs, but a pat on the back followed by a brief massage would be welcomed. That, my dear, would make you a friend. **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Yes, I like you… And the authoress will be happy to hear that you liked the last chapter… She's been suffering from a low sense of self-worth for _years_ now… And she will probably try to assault me for telling you that… **

**darklady5289: You'll make _me_ walk around barefoot and pregnant? I'm not quite sure how you'll accomplish that, but it sounds like it could be painful… Alright, I'll keep my sexist comments at a minimum, then. Yes, I understand what you mean about the short chapters. The authoress has been slacking there. But I have reviewed this next chapter and, though it may suck, it _is_ quite a bit longer. I guess we just have more to suffer through now. **

**VagrantCandy: I agree with you wholeheartedly… Chick flicks are so unrealistic… _No one_ is like that in real life… But I _do not_ have a sensitive side! And if I do, I am so good at hiding it that it might as well not exist at all. **

**Lady Golodwen: I appreciate the candy… Really? The site's doing that? The authoress is going to be upset… Really, _really_ upset! And Christine did not break my heart! I broke up with _her_! Check it out! She kissed me and I told her to get lost! Let it be known, it was me! I did it! Muhahahaha! **

**Emma and Hollom: Ah, you two again… You want me to let you in on a secret, Hollom? Chicks dig the tortured-soul kind of character… I swear, I can make a dozen phan-girls swoon simply by saying this… "_Christine_,_ I love you_…" I don't know why… I guess when girls see how emotionally shattered a guy is, they just want to make him feel all better! So goes life! **

**Jedi Knight Padme: Well dear, while you have me locked in this closet with you for "_Seven minutes in Heaven_," I shall reply to your review… In real life, I have no interest in the character of Fantine and I hope to God that the authoress does not make me marry her! Canadian Phan-Girls, is it? Ah yes, loved by young women in every nation! You know, why don't we skip all of _Titanic_ right to the end to watch Jack-Fop's chilly demise? It's the only part I ever liked anyway. Split-personalities? Don't worry, it's nothing I'm not used to… The authoress changes personalities every three minutes! **

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: Firstly, you're welcome for the birthday massage… Secondly, I do not need a baby-sitter… Thirdly, I am not in love! This is some story out of Angel's screwy imagination! And _no one_ ever held my hand! And… Huh? You're keeping Legolas under your bed? What is it with girls these days? If they don't have fictional men in their rooms, they have them in their reviews! Every single one of you are insane! **

**Mominator124: Alrighty! A question! And one that I can answer. If you go back and read chapter two, you'll see that Fantine wears a dress. That's right… a dress! A rather nice black one, as I recall. The thing is, nobody ever really _saw_ the new O.G. Oh, they got her notes and received her threats and saw the little disasters she brought about, but not _her_. So everyone assumed that it was the original Phantom, rather _me_. Clear as mud? **

**Carkeys: Update? Alright, you're easy to please. **

**the Unrequited Lover: Ah, good, you liked it. The authoress will be glad to hear that. She was getting concerned. You'll notice above what mentioned about her low self-esteem. Oh, she is _so_ going to slap me for telling you guys that! And of _course_ I'm better than Robert! It doesn't take someone with my intellectual capabilities to see that. **

**cylobaby: Hershey kisses? Now that's a kiss I'll accept! Oh, you're going to give the authoress a bloated head telling her you think this story is the most… all that stuff you said… in the phan-world… So that'll remain our little secret, OK? **

**Haley Macrae: Oh, the authoress is going to be so upset that she missed this, you're all being so complimentary today! S'More poptarts? Never had them. But as an artistic genius, I am always willing to try something new. **

**Starrylibra: Hello, love… Reowrrr… What a minute! Mini-Phantoms? Hey, let's not put the cart before the horse, here! **

**Araiona Dubois: Yes, I imagine the authoress is having the time of her life at that retreat… It's a rehearsal retreat actually… She is going to be made to sing for endless hours all weekend. Ha! Even _I_ wouldn't be able to make _that_ voice sound good! And I do agree with you… The last chapter was sweet… Precisely why I thought it sucked… But thank you, it was good to hear from you again. **

**LadyArika: Ill-thought-out attempts? Hey, they were very carefully planned and executed! I just didn't count on there being a heroic little fop to mess it all up! And as long as the authoress is gone, there will be no more Erik-Torture with cheesy romance movies! As a matter of fact, we're watching _The Leprechaun_ tonight! Ha, so there! **

**Well, now that that's all out of the way, onto the chapter!**

XxXxX

Erik rolled over in his bed, pulling the blankets over his face. He had slept heavily the night before, and yet he was still tired. How long had it been since he had last been tired? Not long enough…

Erik recalled that night two weeks earlier when he had kissed Fantine. Oh, it had not been much of a kiss. A mere brush of the lips really. But he had liked it. And he wanted to kiss her again. But fear of rejection held him back.

The last two weeks had been pleasant. Erik and Fantine spent everyday together, sometimes wandering the opera house or lounging about lazily in the lair. Once, a group of teenage boys broke into the theatre, no doubt looking to steal or vandalize. Oh, what fun that had been! The boys were greeted by two imposing, shadowy figures at the top of the grand staircase. Erik had to commend Fantine on her maniacal laughter, which he was certain caused at least one boy to soil himself. The boys had run from the theatre shrieking like women. Erik had not laughed so hard in his entire life.

All the time and energy he spent with Fantine left him feeling exhausted. He needed to sleep more often… Needed to eat more often…

She made him feel almost human…

Erik was thinking about getting a few more minutes' sleep when he felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Fantine's masked face smiling down at him.

"Wake up!" she demanded, shaking him. "Do you know what today is?"

"Torture-Erik Day?" he groaned, pulling the blankets over his head again.

"No," she laughed, rolling off of him and lying on her side next to him, propping her head up on her elbow. "_That_ was last week when I beat you at fencing, _again_, and you got mad and I pushed you and you tripped and fell into the lake… Remember?"

"Trying to forget…" Erik mumbled into his pillow.

She looked at him critically. "You honestly don't know what today is?"

"Days mean nothing to me, Fantine… It's another day, just like yesterday, and the day before that… What could possibly be so special about _this_ day?" He met her gaze and was startled by the odd look she was currently giving him.

"_Dear Lord_," he prayed silently. "_Please tell me it isn_'_t her **birthday**_!" Even Erik, who had had almost _no_ experience with females, knew that forgetting a woman's birthday was quite possibly an unforgivable sin!

"Erik? It's Christmas Day!"

He stared at her stupidly.

"Don't tell me you forgot! How could you forget? It's probably the most celebrated holiday of the year!"

Erik sighed. "Forgive me, Fantine… I've never been a very _Christmassy_ peace-on-earth goodwill-to-men sort of person…"

Fantine furrowed her brow. "But surely you and your family celebrated Christmas just like any other–"

"Please!" Erik interrupted, his voice harsh. "Do not speak about my family… Do not ask about them either… They are dead as far as I'm concerned, just as I _always_ was to them! We didn't decorate our house with lights and candles, we didn't eat cookies or sweets, we didn't tell stories or sit up by the fire, and we _certainly_ didn't say that we loved each other! So you'll pardon me if I don't go to the trouble of remembering what day Christmas is!"

Fantine averted her gaze from his angry, hurt eyes. "I… I'm sorry, Erik… I had no idea…" She knew that he had most definitely been shunned by society… But to be shunned by his own family? This poor man had known nothing of human companionship!

And yet, he was a most wonderful companion to _her_…

Erik glanced over at her again. Her eyes appeared so sad. He cursed himself for speaking angrily with her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No, don't be," she offered a small smile. "I just… I wish that life hadn't been so cruel to you."

Erik felt his heart jump at her words. Here she was, in the same terrible predicament that he was in, and all she wished was that _his_ life had been better?

What she lacked physical beauty, she certainly made up for inner beauty!

Fantine was silent a moment longer, then she gazed at him again, the spark of excitement returning to her eyes. "Come on, get up now!" she prodded. "I have a Christmas present for you!"

Erik buried his head in the pillows. "No…" was his mumbled reply. He was too tired to think of anything but sleep.

Fantine pushed herself up onto her knees and looked at the man sprawled out on the mattress beside her. "Monsieur Erik," she said sternly, "are you going to make me drag you out of bed?"

"As if you would…" he ended his sentence with a sleepy yawn.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" she grinned mischievously as she moved over to the foot of his bed. In one quick motion, she threw off the bed covers and grabbed him by the ankles, dragging him off the bed protesting loudly.

"Fantine!" he whined. "I'm tired! Will you not let me sleep a while longer?"

"You're forgetting rule number four," Fantine reminded him. "Phantoms don't whine!" She pulled him to his feet. "Come, now! Get dressed!"

Erik grumbled as he did so and met her in the sitting room, where she stood holding a wooden box. She sat beside him on the couch and put the box in his hands.

"Open it! Open it!" she cried excitedly.

Erik lifted the lid from the box and found a neatly folded piece of white cloth inside. Unfolding it carefully, he found a beautiful embroidery of a red rose laying delicately upon an organ's keyboard. There was such detail… the rose looked so real. No doubt this work took a great deal of time and care.

"Do you like it?" Fantine asked hopefully. "I made it myself."

"It's beautiful…" Erik breathed. He ran his fingers over the intricate work.

No one had ever given him a gift before…

It finally occurred to him that he didn't have a gift for _her_.

Unless…

"Wait here," he said, slipping off to his room. When he returned, he had a small gold box in his hand.

"This is for you," he said, handing it to her. She lifted the lid of the little box to reveal a gold ring inside. Not just any ring. _Christine_'_s_ ring.

"Oh, my…" she glanced from Erik, to the ring, back to Erik again. "I… I can't accept this…"

"Why not? It's a gift."

"But… but Erik… I… I don't _deserve_ this…"

"Yes, you do," Erik said, taking her hand and slipping the ring onto her finger. "It's yours…" She examined it, watching how the light played off of its gold surface.

"It's lovely, Erik. Thank you."

Erik still held her hand. She met his eyes, and then looked away shyly.

Yes… She was so very grateful that her mask hid her blush…

"Well…" Erik said, standing up. "I have things to attend to."

He headed for the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt her hand grip his shoulder. He turned to face her. "Yes?"

There was a strange look in her eyes. He furrowed his brow. She stood up on tiptoe and her lips brushed his unmasked cheek. They trailed along his jaw, until they finally reached his mouth.

Erik's hand moved to her waist, pulling her up against himself. Fantine opened her mouth and let him inside. He eagerly pressed her up against the cold wall, lifting her until he supported her whole weight. Her arms entwined around his neck as she pulled herself closer to his lips. One hand strayed to his mask and ripped it off, her fingers stroking his twisted flesh.

Erik breathed heavily. No one had touched that side of his face before. She caressed it as though it were nothing! He suddenly found himself wanting to see _her_ too. He allowed one hand to slide from her waist to her back, up her spine, over her collarbone until his fingers finally touched the edge of her mask. He lifted the cool porcelain from her face and set it down on the desk beside him. Then he lifted his hand to cup her scarred cheek as he pressed his mouth firmly against hers, kissing her hard and long.

He lifted his mouth from hers at last. She was gasping for breath. Erik noticed that she looked rather dizzy. Sweeping her off her feet, he carried her over to the couch and laid her down. He sat by her side until her head stopped spinning. When her head had cleared, Erik leaned down and let his lips brush her scarred cheek. "Merry Christmas, Fantine," he whispered. He got to his feet and headed for the door.

"Erik… Don't leave me, now…" she begged from where she still lay on the couch.

He turned, the shadow of a smile on his lips. "I will never leave you, Fantine…"

With a slight bow, he turned again and exited the room.

XxXxX

**_Erik_: How very sweet... Excuse me while I hurl... I have no idea when the authoress is going to update again, so I hope you all liked that... It'll probably have to last you the weekend... Well, ladies, this has been an interesting experience... See you soon. Oh, the authoress is going to be so mad at me, muhahahaha!**


	11. A Sudden Confession

**_Erik_: Well, the authoress is still at her retreat, but I imagine that she should be getting home any minute, now… Alright then, Disclaimer: I don't own me… Now, reviews! **

**Emma and Hollom: My dear Hollom, you know that if you ever need my advice, I am always willing to give it. After all, you _are_ the only guy here other than myself. And I'm glad Angel can create such a rush of emotions in you, Emma. I suppose she isn't an entirely crappy writer, but I so would enjoy a horror-fic or something where somebody dies (just as long as it isn't me). Oh, well. **

**MJ-Skywalker: Actually, this is a new question… Another one I am capable of answering… The whole top half of Fantine's face has been burned… You may recall the quote from chapter two: "The only part of her that looked normal were her perfect lips." I guess her mask covers everything but her mouth. Oh, and you think I haven't heard that crack about the musical genius who lives under the Paris opera house before? Been there, heard that, my dear. But your sympathies are appreciated. **

**VagrantCandy: Fluff and heat? That's a unique way of putting it. I still think it sucked… And I am not sensitive! **

**Carkeys: Always so easy to please… Here you go, dear… An update… And it's just for you! **

**pixiestars162: Adorable? Sweet? I'm a disfigured mentally-unstable homicidal musical genius! How is it that I come across as _adorable _and _sweet_? Sheesh. **

**Erik'sPhantomess: Well firstly, I love your pen name. My Phantomess? I'm touched. Secondly… You think I'm sweet, too? I swear, girls today! **

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: You're sitting tonight out? That's uncharacteristic of you, though with you absent tonight there could conceivably be a _little_ elbow room in the closet tonight. Well, thanks for reviewing anyway. **

**Starrylibra: And here you're calling _me_ naughty! Well, contrary to the authoress' usual fanfics, I do _not_ like children at all! As for your offer… the authoress might not appreciate us doing that kind of thing in the closet. But my feelings for you have not changed. Oh, and my birthday is June 17, 1835. **

**Haley Macrae: OK, I am _not_ naughty! This is the authoress' doing! I had nothing to do with this! I swear it! She wrote it, I only posted it! That's it! Anyways… The s'more pop tarts tasted great… Can I have s'more? **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: MY-Erik, I think we're both suffering from the same evil… Trust me, you do _not_ want to take my place! But I will take that chocolate. **

**Me and My Shadow: Peanut butter cookies with Hershey Kisses on top? You girls certainly know how to please me! Ah, my dear, where have you been my whole life? **

**Lady Golodwen: Ah, Lady G. I don't know what it is about you, but I rather like you. Thank you for the compliment of calling me sexy. However, no… We are _not_ going to make Torture-Erik Day an international holiday… And I was _not_ sobbing uncontrollably when I _told Christine to get lost_… I was picking up girls… Wasn't it obvious? Refer to yesterday's A/N's and you'll understand. Girls always go for the tortured-soul characters. By pretending to be sad to see Christine go, I accumulated a billion adoring phan-girls who would give me the world! See? I _am_ a genius!**

**zero sparrow: Well, if the authoress were here, she'd tell you some boring story about her first year of high school at ENSS, so let _me_ offer my encouragement... Hang in there, it'll be the best years of your life.**

**cylobaby: Silly Phantom? Fluffiness? Making fictional men sleep in your brother's room. You have madness that the authoress would be proud of! (_Takes a step back from the intimidating phan-girl_). I'm told that if you don't run they won't attack. You're creeping me out!**

**Ah, I _do_ love answering reviews… Now let's read that new chapter, shall we?**

XxXxX

Erik was alone again. He was in the lair. It was dark…

Darker than usual…

"_Erik_…"

He turned to see Fantine standing only few feet away from him. But something was different about her…

It suddenly hit Erik that her unmasked face was completely flawless! No scars, no burns! She was beautiful! He heard himself gasp. She had high, elegant cheekbones, smooth, rounded features, and such a fair complexion. Those intense, dark eyes were fixed upon him, glittering like diamonds.

"_Kiss me_,_ Erik_…" she whispered.

Erik did not wait for a second invitation. He reached out and put his hands on her delicate shoulders. He leaned down to savour her sweet mouth.

Suddenly, her face burst into flame! Erik staggered back in horror.

"Fantine!"

An agonized scream ripped though the lair. A scream so painful Erik had to cover his ears, trying to block the sound out. He raised his eyes in terror as he saw Fantine's form engulfed in flames. He fell back, staring at the terrible charred skull.

"Fantine!" He reached out to grab her. To help her. To _save_ her! But her form burned to ash and drifted away from him.

"Fantine! No! No!"

"_Monster_!"

Erik trembled as an unseen voice echoed through the lair. It sounded like Fantine's voice…

"_You destroyed her_!_ It_'_s your fault_!_ Had that chandelier not fallen_,_ she would be married by now_!_ She would have had her career_!_ You took that all away from her_!"

Erik cowered on the floor, covering his head. "I… I didn't know!"

"_You do not deserve her affections_!" The disembodied voice resembled his own now. "_You do not deserve **her**_!_ You deserve to burn alone in Hell for the rest of your days_!"

Erik felt himself falling. Falling to darkness…

Above him, he saw Fantine's decayed face. Cold… Mocking…

"Please!" he cried. "Fantine!"

XxXxX

"I love you!" he screamed as he shot upright in bed.

He looked around himself. He was in his room again.

A dream… It had been a dream…

A nightmare…

Erik hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. It had seemed so _real_.

"I… I love her…" he realized. "I love her!"

"Erik?"

He raised his head to see Fantine appear in his door way. She wasn't wearing her mask, and he could see concern clearly etched on her face.

"Erik? Are you alright? I heard you cry out."

"Fantine!" Erik leapt from his bed and raced over to her. He threw his arms around her waist and clung to her as though his life depended on her.

"Fantine! I'm sorry!" he sobbed into her hair. "I didn't mean to!"

"Erik? What is wrong?" she asked, confused. "What are you sorry for? I don't understand…"

"It's my fault… my fault…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Fantine…" he brought her over to his bed and gestured for her to sit down. She did so, and he sat beside her. "There is something you should know… Something I have kept from you for far too long."

"Erik, you're trembling," she said, taking his hand.

"Fantine… do you remember the night the chandelier fell?"

"How could I forget?" she whispered, running a finger across her scarred cheek.

Erik took in a deep, shuddering breath. "It was me!"

She dropped his hand. "W-what?"

"Fantine, I did it! I… I wanted Christine Daaé. I wanted to make her mine. I killed Ubaldo Piangi and took his place as Don Juan! The plan seemed flawless… until Christine unmasked me. That was the screaming you heard. I cut the rope supporting the chandelier, which I had rigged to fall earlier. I was trying buy myself some time to escape with Christine. Fantine, it was me! I did it!"

He closed his eyes. "The plan didn't work, of course. Christine's precious fop came to her rescue. I… I would have killed him. Had it not been for _her_. She stole my resolve with a single kiss. Then she left me… and married _him_."

He looked at her again. "Can you ever forgive me, Fantine? I… I had no way of knowing! If… if I knew then what I know now…" he trailed off. Fantine's large brown eyes were threatening to overflow with unshed tears.

Would she forgive him?

_Could_ she forgive him?

Fantine suddenly threw her head back and laughed. It was a cold, evil laugh that sent a chill down Erik's spine.

"Why the sudden confession, Erik?" she asked, flashing him a humourless smile. "Hmm? Why the sudden attack of conscience?"

"I… I couldn't hide from you anymore," he offered weakly.

"Odd," she said, running her hands over his bare chest. She brought her face close to his ear. "When you kissed me, I thought it was out of affection. I thought, perhaps, it _was_ possible for someone to care about me. Now I see it was all done out of guilt!"

"Fantine, that's not why I–"

Fantine silenced him with a fierce kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair. It was a kiss that left Erik breathless, his senses reeling.

"Don't bother trying to tell me you enjoyed that," she said as their lips parted. "Who could ever enjoy a monster's touch? My fiancé couldn't."

"Fantine–"

"He loved me until I became ugly. He couldn't even _look_ at me after the chandelier crash." Her lips twisted into a cruel smile. "I suppose I have _you_ to thank for that as well, don't I?"

"Fantine, please–"

"Good bye, Erik," she said, standing up. "You have gotten your wish. The lair belongs to you, now. I will not force my presence upon you when I know it must sicken you."

"That's not true, Fantine!" Erik grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. "I don't want you to go!"

"It's too late for worthless apologies!" Fantine snapped as she tore her arm away from him.

Erik could only watch helplessly as Fantine retrieved her mask and put it on, heading out towards the boat. She stepped into it gracefully and rowed away from him. Then she was gone from his sight.

He was alone again…

XxXxX

It had been hours…

It felt like weeks…

The lair was so eerily quiet without her…

Erik was worried.

He decided to go look for her.

His quest took him up to the roof.

"Fantine?" he called. Snow was falling and it was very cold. "Fantine?"

His sensitive ears picked up a quiet whimper from behind Apollo's lyre.

He found her curled up at the foot of the statue. Her delicate fingers clutched the fabric of her cloak as she pulled it tight around herself. Her lips were blue and she was shivering terribly. The falling snow left a thin layer of white around her shoulders.

Erik knelt down and pulled her close to his chest, allowing his own cloak to fall around her and blanket her in his warmth.

Fantine opened her eyes and looked up at him. They were red from crying…

Fantine felt cold… So very cold…

How long had she been sitting on the hard ground? Why was she even there? She remembered vaguely having a fight with someone. He had told her something… Something that she had not wanted to hear. She couldn't remember what. All she knew was that she had felt as though he had torn her heart from her chest. Who was he, anyway? She had run from him. Not because she was angry, but because she had been so deeply hurt by his words that she had wanted to die, right then and there.

Alone she sat for what seemed like years. There was snow all around and it was cold… so cold… And she waited. Waited for Death to come and claim her. Finally, she felt a presence near her.

"_Death_?" she asked silently. "_Is it You_?_ Take me now_."

Death's arms reached out and pulled her close. She waited for black oblivion to take her, to pull her under, to halt her heart and steal her breath.

Death's arms were so warm…

"_Let the fires of Hell be my eternal home_,_ Death_," she pleaded.

Death held her close, stroking her long black hair. Gentle… So gentle…

Fantine opened her eyes and gazed up at Him.

Why was Death's face so familiar? He looked at her tenderly.

She knew those eyes…

Death scooped her up in His strong arms, carrying her away. He cradled her against Himself as He took her away from the cold December air.

Back into the depths of darkness…

Then she heard a voice. So soft and low.

"**_Learn to be lonely_…_ Learn how to love life that is lived alone_…**"

It was lovely. Death carried her into the warmth of familiar surroundings.

The lair…

"**_Shamed into solitude_._ Shunned by the multitude_,_ I learned to listen_._ In my dark_,_ my heart heard music_._ I long to teach the world_,_ rise up and reach the world_._ No one would listen_._ I alone could hear the music_…**"

So sad… He sounded so sad…

He took her to her room and laid her on her bed.

"**_Then at last_,_ a voice in the gloom seemed to cry_, '_I hear you_!_ I feel your fears_,_ your torment_,_ and your tears_.'**"

Death caressed her cheek. She felt a wet drop on her forehead.

Was it possible that Death was crying? For her?

"**_You saw my loneliness_…_ Shared in my emptiness_… _Learn to be lonely_…_ Learn how to love life that is lived alone_…**"

Death pulled the covers of her bed over her. She knew Him… Fantine knew Him from somewhere…

Where?

"**_Learn to be lonely_…_ Life can be lived_,_ life can be loved alone_…**"

She felt a familiar warmth press against her lips…

Death's kiss…

He moved away from her and left her in the darkness of her room. That's when sweet oblivion claimed her, and Fantine slept deeper than she ever had before.

XxXxX

**_Erik_: Ah, so sad. Well, some of you were wondering when Fantine would fine out who dropped the chandelier. What did you think of her reaction? I think it sucked. **

**_AngelofMusic8578_: Hey, Erik! I'm back! **

**_Erik_: Ah, good. How did your memory test go? **

**_AngelofMusic8578_: I aced it. 100 on all eleven songs. **

**_Erik_: Very good. And your solo audition? **

**_AngelofMusic8578_: Not too good. But that's OK. I don't need the pressure of having a solo on top of everything else. Uh, what are you doing next to my PC? **

**_Erik_: Oh, nothing much. **

**_AngelofMusic8578_: Erik! Didn't I tell you to stay away from it! **

**_Erik_: Indeed you did, but do I ever listen to you? **

**_AngelofMusic8578_: _WHAT DID YOU DO_? **

**_Erik_: Nothing terrible… I just did two updates for you… **

**_AngelofMusic8578_: _ERIK I_'_M GONNA KILL YOU_! **

**_Erik_: I figured… Good bye, ladies! And Hollom! See you all tomorrow!**


	12. Sickness

**Well, Erik? Have we learned a lesson today? **

**_Erik_: Yeah… Touch the authoress' PC and she'll go mental. **

**That's right… Now, _I_'_ll_ answer the reviews! **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Well dear, I'm sorry to hear about your cold. Sorry I made you cry. **

**_Erik_: Well MY-Erik, it seems you do have it rather rough. At least I don't have an over-emotional female latched to my arm every second. What is it with girls? **

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: Don't worry. I wasn't too hard on Erik. I just hung him by his toes outside of my bedroom window. Nothing too terrible. **

**_Erik_: Ha! You weren't the one who had to deal with those stupid squirrels who thought my eyeballs were nuts! **

**Can I help that the squirrels are taking over our ecosystem? **

**pixiestars162: Yes, I like Les Miserables. My school did the musical a couple years ago. I'll try to keep the story from getting too fluffy, although I thought we were managing to keep the fluff level at a minimum. Not like I was making them get naked or anything. **

**_Erik_: And thus a billion adoring phan-girls swoon with the mental image of me taking my clothes off… **

**saripunkinpie: Aww, thanks! You do my self-esteem good. **

**_Erik_: You think I'm a doll? But I will take that cookie! **

**Silent Phantasy: 1/4 Canadian? Cool. Thanks for the s'mores! **

**_Erik_: Hmm… Sensitive or on drugs? Sensitive or on drugs? Sensitive or on drugs? I was on drugs! **

**Araiona Dubois: Thanks for reviewing! I'm not a vocal tutor like Erik is, but if I can offer you any advice in your music class, don't be scared to be bold! I have my own little studio in my garage where sometimes I just go off alone and practice belting out all of my songs as loud as I can… Really, it'll boost your confidence! **

**_Erik_: Don't mind her… She sucks… **

**Oh, stuff it Erik! **

**the Unrequited Lover: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! _Erik_! I can't believe you told everyone I have low self-esteem! That's so untrue! **

**_Erik_: Why'd she have to go and _prove_ that I have a sensitive side? Geez, she practically wrote a whole thesis essay about it! **

**Well, I'll have you know that I didn't torture Erik _too_ much for updating without me… **

**_Erik_****: But thank you for all those compliments… You know, me being a creepy insane spooky sociopathic homicidal maniac. And though I may be constantly stroking my ego, you must admit that I am a sexy beast. But I am _not_ in denial! **

**Haley Macrae: It seems I've developed a talent for making people cry… **

**_Erik_: Ah-ha! The s'more pop tarts are mine! **

**Alatariel Maris Telcontar: Well, that's an unusual question… Erik? Do you taste like dark chocolate? **

**_Erik_: Yes… Hey! I know I'm a bastard child but you don't have to go and throw it in my face! Hey, I think this girl has possession issues. **

**MJ-Skywalker: Don't worry. I didn't hurt him much. **

**_Erik_: My dear, I don't have to do anything to evoke the authoress' wrath. She's well known for random violent outbursts. **

**Mrs. Gerard Butler: Believe me, I totally agree with you. Math in general sucks, don't you think? **

**_Erik_: Doesn't suck as much as you do! **

**Jerk… **

**Pharaohs Daughter: Confused, eh? Don't worry. All things should become clear in time. **

**_Erik_: Say, are you really the Pharaoh's daughter? Because I knew the Shah of Persia once and I hear the two used to play golf every Sunday afternoon, and- **

**Erik, stop talking now. **

**Raoul the Phantom: Oh, thanks for reviewing. We hadn't heard from you and I was starting to fear that Erik's rudeness had chased you off. **

**_Erik_: Definite fop… see all those typos in that review! **

**Erik, our readers are not fops! Nor do they suck! If they did, they wouldn't be reviewing, now would they? **

**cylobaby: I know, eh? Fantine is just being such a… well I won't use the word but I'm sure you all know what I mean. **

**_Erik_: Sorry… I _could_ confess my undying love for you but I fear that Starrylibra would be forced to kick me someplace tender. **

**VagrantCandy: Didn't like the reaction… Just wait… It gets better… **

**_Erik_: Don't trust her… She lies… **

**darklady5289: Don't worry… I didn't kill Erik… **

**_Erik_: Duh! I'm standing right here! **

**Well, thank you all for reviewing. Now onto the new chapter!**

XxXxX

Erik had not slept at all the previous night. He spent many hours trying to sleep, but it just wouldn't come. He got up and made himself some tea, then he sat in the sitting room with a book. After reading and re-reading the same page for about twenty minutes, he got up and went over to his organ and began to play.

He couldn't even concentrate on that!

His thoughts were possessed by the woman who lay sleeping in the other room.

The woman who, no doubt, hated him now…

Erik paced the lair, unable to do anything else, and allowed his mind to wander.

Did he regret telling her the truth? No. His conscience would have eaten away at him slowly if he had gone on deceiving her any longer. He was just disappointed with her reaction.

"_What did you expect her to say_,_ Erik_?" he asked himself. "'_Oh_,_ you_'_re the bastard responsible for destroying my face and ruining my life_,_ but that_'_s alright_,_ I forgive you_?'"

Of course, she ran! Why wouldn't she?

Erik glanced at the clock… Quarter to eight in the morning… She would wake soon…

Erik wasn't looking forward to confronting her. She would not appreciate the fact that he had brought her back. Likely, she would scream at him a little more, tell him he was a monster and how much she hated him, then run again.

If only he could make her understand! Couldn't she see how much he loved her?

Erik slumped in his chair and stared at the clock. Nine… nine-thirty… Quarter to ten…

She never slept in this late before!

"_If she_'_s not up by ten_,_ I_'_m going to wake her_," Erik decided.

Erik began to occupy himself as he waited. He got up from his chair and made some more tea.

9:50.

Finishing his tea, he noticed that his desk was looking rather disorganized. He set down his empty cup and began straightening things up. He found every blank piece of paper and set it to one side in a neat pile.

9:53.

He began going through the papers that had writing on them. If they were in Fantine's handwriting, he put them aside without looking at them. The rest he sorted through, deciding which to keep and which to dispose of.

9:56.

He burned the notes that he had decided to get rid of.

9:57.

He found his book still sitting on his chair. He picked it up and put it back on the shelf.

9:58.

Running out of things to do, he paced the lair.

9:59… 10:00.

Erik strode over to her door. Pausing, he knocked hesitantly.

"Fantine?"

No answer.

He slowly turned the door handle and pushed the door open a crack.

"Fantine? Are you awake?"

Still no answer.

He opened the door the rest of the way and peeked inside. Fantine lay sprawled out on her bed, twisted between her sheets and blankets. He could hear her shallow breathing.

"Fantine? Come now. Wake up. We have to talk."

Fantine did not stir.

"Fantine?" He gazed at her sleeping form. She looked so angelic.

Erik noticed she was still wearing her cloak. He hadn't taken it off when he had laid her down here the previous night. He could see it was exerting a little pressure on her throat.

He reached down and undid it, freeing her neck somewhat.

She was still wearing her mask, too. He decided not to touch it. She might be angry if she woke and found that he had removed it.

Erik's eyes were fixed on her lips, which were slightly parted. A strange urge came over him, and he reached down to caress her uncovered jaw with his finger.

He drew back almost immediately. Her skin was on fire!

He tore off her mask and pushed the back of his hand against her distorted forehead. She was burning with a fever.

Fantine gave a little moan. Then she started to shiver. She was shivering uncontrollably!

Erik began to panic and scorned himself. He should have known! She had been outside for possibly hours in the freezing cold. It should have been obvious when he noticed that she had overslept!

"Fantine! Please, hang on! I'm going to get help!"

Erik grabbed his cloak and headed for the boat. There was only one person who could help him.

Fortunately, he knew of a small cottage where she lived, not far from the opera house.

XxXxX

Madame Giry glanced outside the window of her small cottage. It had snowed the night before, and the ground was a clean blanket of white.

"_It would be a pleasant day for a buggy ride_," she thought.

Madame Giry was home alone. Meg and Robert had been over for Christmas. But afterwards, they decided to return to Robert's home together, just outside the city. Madame Giry did not protest. After all, she was young once, as well. However, even though it had only been a few days since the couple left, Madame Giry found the silence of her home unnerving. Though she supposed she would have to get used to it. Her little Meg was growing up, and one day the girl would want to begin a family of her own.

"_How did Erik and Fantine manage living alone for all those years_?"

She smiled as she thought of the theatre ghosts. She was quite certain that the two were keeping each other _very_ warm in this cold, bleak winter.

"_If Meg leaves_," Madame thought, "_I may have to spend my extra time caring for a few **baby** phantoms_!" She laughed at the thought.

Madame Giry glanced out the window again. She furrowed her brow as she saw something coming up the street. It was like a small black cloud, heading her way with no lack of haste.

"What on earth could that be?" she murmured.

The thing drew closer. She noticed it was a man. A man clad all in black.

A very _familiar_ man…

"Erik!" she cried, running out her door to meet him. Why was he here? And in broad daylight?

Erik grabbed hold of her arms, almost collapsing with exhaustion. Had he run the entire way here from the opera house?

"Erik? What's wrong?"

Erik could barely speak, gasping for breath and half-hysterical. "Fantine! Didn't wake… cold… skin's burning… sick!"

"Erik, come in! You're almost hyperventilating!"

She pulled him inside her home and sat him down at her kitchen table. She poured him a glass of water and set it down in front of him. He downed it quickly and tried speaking again.

"Fantine! She's sick! I went to her this morning! Her skin felt like it was on fire! She's very sick!"

"Where is she?" Madame Giry asked.

"She's still in the lair!"

"Come with me!"

Madame Giry pulled Erik outside to her stable where two horses stood munching hay.

"I hope you can ride bareback," she told him. "We don't have time to saddle up."

Erik mounted the larger horse. He turned to see Madame Giry straddling the other. He couldn't help but stare. He'd never seen _any_ woman straddle a horse… Least of all Madame!

"Don't give me that look!" Madame Giry scolded him. "I know it's unladylike, but you can't side-saddle very well without a saddle! Now, let's hurry! Your woman needs us!"

Had they not been in such a hurry, Erik would have stopped long enough to inform Madame Giry that Fantine was _not_ his woman!

XxXxX

**Well, Erik?**

**_Erik_: It sucked.**

**Alrighty then. See you all tomorrow!**


	13. A Woman's Advice

**Are you ready, Erik? **

**_Erik_: Oh, yes. Big surprise, huh? **

**darklady5289: Yup. Madame Giry's a rebel. **

**_Erik_: Scandalous. **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Aww, that's so sweet. _My_ Erik never brings me tomato soup! **

**_Erik_: Indeed… Hey, MY-Erik! We should put our genius brains together and figure out why females are so screwed up… _Then_ we'll write an opera about it and get rich… Or maybe a book… Or perhaps an opera based on the book… Man, I hope you don't catch that cold… It sounds nasty… **

**Silent Phantasy: Hey! I made her squeal! **

**_Erik_: Microwaved M&M's? Ooh, I'm intrigued! **

**MJ-Skywalker: Why, thank you! See, Erik? Not _everyone_ thinks I suck! **

**_Erik_: That may be true, but I am the only genius here, so therefore you all have the right to my opinion. **

**Pharaohs Daughter: Hey, Erik! Here's another girl who likes the idea of you making some babies with Fantine. **

**_Erik_: I swear, if you write an explicit sex-scene with me and that female, I'll– **

**You'll what? _Sing_ me to death? **

**AngelicFlutist: It's great to hear from you again? So, you think her reaction was appropriate? **

**_Erik_: Would I like you to massage me? Well, my dear, is the pope Catholic? **

**Haley Macrae: Please let me know if I'm characterizing Madame Giry alright. I've never really used her a whole lot in any of my other fics, so don't hesitate to tell me if she's acting out of character. **

**_Erik_: I like my s'more pop tarts. **

**I like my Erik plushie… (_Pauses_) What's an Erik plushie? **

**_Erik_: Something you can't get in Canada. **

**the Unrequited Lover****: Ah, so you picked up that little bit of symbolism with her skin being on fire? I originally wrote it to say that her skin was burning, but then I thought better of it and changed it to being on fire. I was wondering if anyone would notice. Wow, you are really good at analysing these chapters. Reading your reviews is almost like reading a university-level book report. You must be taking notes while you read this! ****_Erik_****: First she says I'm in denial and now she thinks I'm insecure? ****Starrylibra****: Alright Erik, I caught that review from when I was away. Don't you even think about doing… _that_… in the closet! Geez, I have to _sleep_ next to the door, and the last thing I need to hear before I pass out from a day of hard work is the sound of you and one of our readers doing… _that_! ****_Erik_****: But she's very pretty… **

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: Aww, Legolas is a darling… Erik, you could take lessons from him. **

**_Erik_: I am _not_ taking lessons from a man whose only skills include archery and making hormonal teenage girls swoon! Have a _far_ more talents than that! I'm a genius! **

**And so humble too… **

**Araiona Dubois: Ah-ha! So our timid singer is a star in the making? Way to go! **

**_Erik_: You know, I could get you a job… **

**How? By dropping a set-piece on a stuck-up diva's head? **

**Carkeys: Why, thank you. And here's your update. **

**Mrs. Gerard Butler: Gerard Butler is severexy… Hey, Erik! She thinks you're stupid and sexy! **

**_Erik_: Curse female indecisiveness! **

**Emma and Hollom: Chill, guys. If I killed Fantine now, that would be a rather crappy ending to a potentially good story, don't you think? **

**_Erik_: Oh, Hollom… Why should I be nice to Angel? She keeps me in a closet! Though it's nice to have you and MY-Erik around. I fear that if it weren't for you two, I would slowly lose my mind. **

**VagrantCandy: Oh, your comments are always appreciated! **

**_Erik_: Though I wouldn't blame you if you thought it sucked. Because I thought it sucked. I think it sucked a lot! **

**Jedi Knight Padme: Naughty? _Moi_? I'm an Angel! **

**_Erik_: Yeah, your horns hold your halo up! By the way, a massage and clodhoppers would give you the authority to do just about anything you like. **

**Well, let's move on then!**

XxXxX

Erik led Madame Giry to Fantine's room. The girl had moved little since Erik had left her.

Madame Giry touched her forehead. Her expression was serious.

"What should we do?" Erik asked. He sounded much like a scared little boy.

"We have to bring her temperature down," Madame Giry said, tugging the blankets off of the girl. Fantine seemed to moan something in protest, reaching out for the blankets again.

"I know you feel cold, sweetie," Madame Giry spoke soothingly to her. "But you're burning up. You can't have the blankets." Madame Giry pulled the twisted cloak off of her as well.

"I'm going to get a bowl of cold water and a cloth," Madame told Erik. "Stay with her. Let her know you're there."

Madame Giry left him alone with her. He was by her side in an instant.

"_Please_ _get_ _better_,_ angel_," he begged silently. "_Get better_…_ I promise I_'_ll never do anything bad again_…"

Erik gazed at her. She was still fully dressed. Madame said they had to bring her temperature down.

Erik quickly sat her up, undoing the clasps at the back of her dress. He slipped it off. He removed her shoes and stockings as well, until she only wore her thin slip and corset. Erik loosened the corset a bit, hoping it would be more comfortable for her.

Fantine moaned.

"It's alright, Fantine," he said soothingly. "It's alright… I'm here… Erik's here…"

Madame Giry returned with the cloth and placed it over the sick girl's forehead.

"I don't suppose you have any medication for fevers down here, do you?" she asked.

"I might be able to find something," Erik said. Without another word, he left to see what he could find.

Madame Giry looked at the poor girl before her.

"Oh, Fantine," she whispered. "Get better… Get better for _Erik_. You must understand, he's never cared about anyone but himself before… But when he came to my home just now, he was so worried for you. He almost made himself _sick_… Ran the whole way to my house, he did. I know he cares for you. I think he cares for you more than anything before… I don't think he can _live_ without you. If it helps any, I'll say a few extra prayers for your recovery…"

Erik returned some time later, a cup with some strange-smelling liquid in his hand.

"That was quick," she commented.

"I ran," he spoke in a gasping breath.

"You must slow down a bit," Madame Giry said. "You're going to end up _killing_ yourself."

Erik paid her no heed. "This is an herbal remedey," he indicated the cup in his hand. "It should help bring the fever down."

Madame Giry nodded. "Give it to her."

Erik sat Fantine up a little and tilted her head back. He put the cup against her lips and poured the liquid down her throat. Fantine swallowed it, then murmured something in objection.

"Be still," Erik whispered as he laid her back down. "You will feel better soon, I promise."

Madame Giry looked up at Erik's grim face. "I understand how concerned you must be," she said. "Don't worry. We'll have your girl up and about in no time!"

Erik stared at Fantine's sleeping face. "Madame Giry… You are a woman…"

"Yes, I am," she smiled amusedly.

"And I am a man… Therefore, I cannot understand a _woman_'_s_ heart…"

"Are you trying to ask my advice?"

Erik gazed at her. "Madame Giry… If, hypothetically, you met a man and found out that he had… _accidentally_ done something that caused you pain, would you be able to forgive him?"

She studied him. "Well… I suppose that would depend on my feelings for the man…"

"Well, what if you – hypothetically, of course – kissed this man… and spent much time with him… would you ever be able to forgive him if you found out that he had done something horrible to you?"

"Well," Madame Giry began, a smile sliding across her lips. "Did I do anything _else_ with this man? Something rather _intimate_, maybe?"

"Oh, no!" Erik said quickly. He paused. "Well… You did make him a very nice Christmas present that took a lot of time and effort…"

"It sounds like I really care about this man."

"But, then… You _are_ a little emotionally unstable… And you have trust issues…"

"Well, so do you, Erik."

"Yes, I know, but–" he stopped. "I… I never said we talking about _me_!"

Madame Giry sighed. "You told her. You told her about the accident."

"I had to tell her."

"Why, Erik? Why?"

"I had to. Oh, Madame, I _had_ to! I couldn't keep on like this! I couldn't keep pretending that I had no reason to feel guilty around her! Because every time I looked into her beautiful face, I was reminded of my sins… Reminded of what I _did_!"

"First of all," Madame Giry began, "you are probably the only man in the known universe who would say her face is _beautiful_. Second of all, did you even stop to _consider_ the ramifications of telling her about that night?"

Erik hung his head. "I couldn't go on deceiving her, Madame…" He glanced up. "May I ask why _you_ never told her who was responsible for her demise? Five years, Madame! In five years, you never thought to say, 'By the way Fantine, the _real_ Phantom of the Opera is the one who dropped that chandelier on your head!'"

Madame Giry's tone grew cold. "Erik, you are _not_ going to turn this around on me!"

Erik averted his gaze. "My apologies, Madame…"

Madame's voice softened. "I never told her the details about that night because I decided that the poor child had suffered enough. She lost everything that night, Erik. She lost the man she had loved, she lost her career, she lost her friends… Everything. I thought it better if she went on thinking that the crash was just some freak accident. She didn't need to know that she was merely an innocent bystander in the midst of a love-triangle… That she was the victim of something that had nothing to do with her… That she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time… Erik, the night the chandelier fell was a horrific moment for her. I'm the only other person she's spoken to in over five years… And not once has she ever mentioned that night to me! Don't you see? She's not over it yet. She hasn't had the chance to grieve her losses and move on. And then you come along… She befriends you, starts to care about you, and then you spring that awful night on her again? Of _course_ she would be upset and angry! Who wouldn't be? She needs time Erik… She needs time to just let that night go and move on…"

Erik gazed at Fantine's face again. "How long will it take her?"

"Who knows? She has a lot to reconcile with."

Fantine moaned again. She stirred in her bed.

"Fantine?" Erik stood up and pressed his hand against her forehead. She was still warm, but her skin no longer burned.

"She feels better!" Erik exclaimed. Madame Giry moved beside him and put her hand against Fantine's forehead. She smiled.

Fantine opened her eyes a bit. "It's… c-c-c-cold…" she chattered.

"Erik, let's give her that blanket back."

Erik handed the blanket to Madame Giry and she covered Fantine's partially-dressed body with it. Erik backed away as Madame Giry went about propping Fantine's head up with her pillows and ensuring that she was perfectly comfortable.

"You had us both very worried, Fantine," Madame Giry said, checking the girl's temperature for the dozenth time.

Fantine glanced past Madame Giry at Erik, who had spent the past several minutes brooding in the corner.

"Erik," she said softly. Her voice betrayed no emotion.

"He was very worried about you," Madame Giry said. "Poor fellow ran all the way from here to my cottage to get me. Nearly gave himself a heart-attack, I'm afraid." She glanced at Erik. "You are lucky, Fantine," she added, "that you have a man who cares so very much about you…"

Fantine's eyes studied the man before her.

"Erik," Madame Giry turned to him. "She must remain in bed for the next few days. And none of this _one meal a day_ nonsense either! She must have three full, healthy meals each day if she is going to recover properly."

Little did she know that Erik and Fantine were _already_ eating more than one meal a day!

Madame Giry turned to Fantine once more. "Now you do your part, Fantine, and get better! And I don't want to hear anything about you giving Erik trouble, either. I want you back on your feet and haunting this opera house by the time everyone returns from the holidays." Madame Giry left then.

Erik felt uncomfortable with Fantine's watchful eyes staring at him. He strode out of the room.

Fantine closed her eyes. "_He_'_s angry with me_…_ Why shouldn_'_t he be? I behaved like a child_._ I didn_'_t even give him a chance to fully explain himself_._ I just ran off like a child throwing a temper tantrum_." Fantine opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "_Five years_," she mused. "_Five years_…_ Why does it still hurt so much_?"

Erik paced the sitting room. He had a loaf of bread sitting on the hearth, warming up by the fire. "_She hates me_," he thought sadly. "_She will **never** forgive me for this_…"

He picked up the warm bread and cut off a few slices. After placing the slices on a plate and buttering them generously, he returned to her room.

"I… hope you're hungry," he said as he held out the plate to her.

"Thank you," was all she said.

Erik pulled up a chair and watched her as she ate.

"_He_'_s not saying anything to me_," Fantine noticed. "_Sure he_'_s not talkative_,_ but he normally says **something**_!"

"_She_'_s not even looking at me_," Erik thought. "_Why would she_?_ Who would want to look at an ugly_,_ wretched gargoyle like me_?"

"_I should never have run from him_…"

"_I ruined her life_…_ She_'_s probably disgusted by my very presence_!"

"_I wish he_'_d say something_…"

"_Perhaps I should go_?"

"_Maybe **I** should say something_…"

"_I_'_ll just tell her_…"

"Erik, I'm–"

"I'll just be–"

They stopped and stared at each other. After a long moment, Erik gestured for her to speak first.

She looked away from him. "I… just wanted to thank you for… taking care of me…"

"You're welcome."

"_She_'_s still not looking at me_…_ It_'_s progress_…_ But she_'_s still not looking at me_…"

"What were you going to say?" she asked.

"If you'd like me to go now, I'll just be in the sitting room."

"Alright…"

"_He doesn_'_t even want to be **near** me_._ God_,_ what a foolish girl I am_…"

"_She wants me to go_…_ It hurts even more this time than when Christine left me_…"

Erik got up from his chair and moved over to where Fantine lay on her bed. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Erik winced. "_Force_ _of_ _habit_…" He turned quickly and moved towards the door.

"You don't have to do that, you know…"

Erik turned. "_Is she asking me to stay_?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Kiss me… or even touch me… You don't have to pretend… I don't mind…"

"I'm not _pretending_ Fantine, I…" He paused, unsure of how to express his feelings to her. "I… like touching you…"

"_Bad choice of words_," he reprimanded himself.

"How could you _like_ it?" she asked coldly. "Not even my _fiancé_ liked it… Not after what happened…"

"_She will never forgive me_," Erik told himself. "_She thinks **I**_**'_m_**_ the reason her precious lawyer left her_."

"Fantine… I'm _not_ your fiancé…"

"No… I guess you aren't…"

Erik left the room then.

"_I_'_m such a wretched monster_," he thought, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"_I_'_m such a foolish girl_," she thought, a large lump forming in the back of her throat. "_A foolish_,_ childish little girl_!"

XxXxX


	14. Getting Even

**Hey, we're back! Or… at least I am… Where the heck is Erik? Erik? Erik! Geez, where has he gotten to now? (_Cell phone rings_._ Picks it up_) Hello? **

**_Erik_: Seven days… **

**You are such a loser sometimes! Quit fooling around and let's get to these reviews! **

**GalindaxlovesxErik: Iced animal crackers? Wow, you know how to cheer up a girl in a bad mood. **

**_Erik_: Sweet? Aww, you're so kind. **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Indeed, you should listen to your Erik. Lemons are very soothing for the throat. You know what? You should try tea with lemon and honey in it. It works miracles on sore throats. **

**_Erik_: You're absolutely right, MY-Erik. We ought to start a support group for stressed-out muses. **

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: You're right, Legolas… Erik lost his mind _long_ before I met him! **

**_Erik_: Ooh, giant spiders… Wow, I'm shaking in my closet… What ever will I do? There's an elf here threatening me with _arachnids_! **

**Me and My Shadow: Oh, don't worry about not reviewing. I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes my PC goes all haywire, too. **

**_Erik_: Cookies? Aww, you're so nice! **

**Inuyasha-gal-97: Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. **

**_Erik_: Hey, I remember you! You hung out in my closet in Angel's other fics! Where the heck have you been? **

**Pharaohs Daughter: You're right. Erik needs lessons on how to speak to ladies. Maybe you should help him. **

**_Erik_: That would be an excellent idea, if I had any interest in creating "lil' phantom babies." **

**Haley Macrae: Well, now that I know what a plushie is, I suppose my life's education is complete. What do you think Erik? **

**_Erik_: I got more s'more pop tarts! And lots of paper for composing! See? I don't even have to draw in the bar lines! They're already printed on! How cool is this? **

**Welcome to the twenty-first century, Erik. **

**the Unrequited Lover****: Oh, now _you_'_re_ flattering _me_. I love how you analyze these chapters. Heck, you're opening my eyes to few things that I hadn't even been aware of when I was writing, even though they make perfect sense! ** **_Erik_****: Hmph! I am _not_ lacking in words! I'm an under-appreciated musical genius! I know words better than anyone here! ** **Right… You just choose to remain silent… **

**Araiona Dubois: Ah, the diva in training returns! I hope she still has time for these lowly fics when she's rich and famous! **

**_Erik_: Oh, come now! I would never drop anything on _your_ head! Only Carlotta. Because she can't sing. And she's ugly. I don't like her. **

**Starrylibra****: Erik, I swear… If you have relations with this girl, I'll–" ** **_Erik_****: You'll what? _Talk_ me to death? **

**Jedi Knight Padme: Why, thank you! You really think I'm brilliant? **

**_Erik_: This whole review is a testimony to the insanity of a young girl's mind. Hey, MY-Erik! I think I've got a little study material for the book we're going to write! **

**RowenaIsolde: Alright, you have _got_ to give me the name of that fic… It sounds absolutely hilarious! And if you haven't posted it yet, do it soon and then let me be the first to know about it! **

**_Erik_: Only you would find an Erik-Torture fic amusing… But I do appreciate this popcorn certificate. And Raoul kindling? This is awesome! And you're right… Fop is not worthy of the sacred PH. **

**Mrs. Gerard Butler: You're so right… Gerard Butler is hot… Mmmm, Gerry… Gerry, Gerry, Gerry… **

**_Erik_: Pardon me while I vomit. **

**Emma and Hollom: Thanks for trying to defend me, Hollom… Unfortunately, Erik claims that I'm not a lady. Rather, he says I'm the spawn of the devil. **

**_Erik_: Oh, you'd like to see me try, huh? (_Pulls out his trusty Punjab_). **

**Erik! Put that thing away! **

**AngelicFlutist: Wow, you are just too nice… Don't you agree, Erik? (_Long pause_). Erik? **

**_Erik_: Sorry, can't talk right now… I'm getting a massage… Oooh, that feels good! **

**MJ-Skywalker: Oh, I don't care what Erik says about me anymore. I know he only says the things he does because he is fatally attracted to me. **

**_Erik_: Yeah, right! But it seems that Starrylibra has decided that we're sharing a serious relationship, so I suppose in that respect that I am seeing someone romantically. Though what is so romantic about a tiny closet is beyond my comprehension. **

**Ceci Webster: Why thank you! Hey, Erik! We have a new reviewer! **

**_Erik_: Welcome to my closet. You like? **

**darklady5289: Thanks! I just love hearing from you! **

**_Erik_: Me too! She almost always remembers to bring popcorn. (_Looks at her hopefully_) Did you bring some? **

**Well, enough of that, now. Onto the new chappie!**

XxXxX

Erik looked around the lair. "Fantine?"

It had been three days since Fantine had begun to recover from her fever. Madame Giry had come over just once to check on her. She found her out of bed, fully dressed, sprawled out on the couch, reading a book.

Madame Giry had put Erik through the ringer for that! Why wasn't she in bed? Had he checked her temperature? Had she even _eaten_ recently?

Erik had had a difficult time explaining to Madame that Fantine had not wished to be babied. Erik had attempted to force her to remain in bed, but what was he to do? Tie her to the mattress?

Fantine had barely spoken to him at all in those three days. Erik walked around each day, feeling as though his heart were full of stones. He soon felt as he had in those days when he and he alone played the role of the Phantom of the Opera. He felt so very alone. Even when she was with him in the lair, he felt so secluded. His walks around the opera house were dull and gloomy without her company. And somehow, when he went up to the roof at night, the stars had lost a bit of their lustre, without her at his side warming his hand with hers. It was as if the past two months had not occurred at all and Erik was on his own again.

Only this time it hurt more because she was always right there, so close and yet so far. He actually found himself resisting the urge to run to her, pull her into his arms and kiss her until they were both gasping for breath.

Erik sat at his desk and slumped in the chair. He had not been able to find her. Perhaps she had decided to leave again… Perhaps she would never come back… He propped his head up on his elbows and fought the urge to cry.

A piece of paper on the desk caught his eye. He picked it up, wondering where it came from.

He noticed it was a miniature flyer… One like those that the Opera Populaire posted all over the city to announce upcoming events. Trembling, he read the words:

**Le Bal Masqué**

**New Year's Eve**

**Theatre Populaire**

**Festivities Begin at 8:00, Evening**

Erik jumped up from the desk.

The date! What was the _date_ today?

Erik paced the room, thinking. Christmas had been December 25th. He counted back the days… That was six days ago… Which made today…

December 31st…

New Year's Eve…

Erik checked the clock. 8:30. The masquerade had already begun!

Erik ran to the boat, then stopped dead in his tracks.

He couldn't just show up in plain clothes! Ironically, that would attract attention.

Erik strode back to his room.

Time to get out the old mask…

XxXxX

Erik remained in the shadows as his eyes scanned the crowds below him. The front hall of the Opera Populaire was crawling with activity. There were was an endless array of different characters of all shapes and colours twirling about on the floor. A light, dancing music resounded throughout the hall.

Fantine? Where was she?

He was certain she would have come here. No doubt Little Giry and her pretty boy Robert would be in attendance.

And it was Robert that Erik was sure Fantine would be after…

XxXxX

Fantine gazed at the sea of people before her. It cheered her heart a bit to be _with_ people again. To be treated like a human being. To them, she was just an attractive young woman who had come to spend the night with her fellow citizens. But really, she was just a damaged soul who sought comfort beyond her cold lair.

Erik had ignored her for the past three days. He took walks without her. Sometimes he was gone for hours at a time!

"_How long will he remain angry with me_?" she wondered, bitterly. "_Doesn_'_t he see how sorry I am_?_ Doesn_'_t he realize how much this silence is hurting me_?"

Her decision to come here tonight had been last-minute. She doubted Erik would even notice she was gone.

Fantine's gaze was drawn to the front entrance, where a handsome man appeared with a beautiful girl.

Robert… and his pretty little ballerina…

How Fantine hated Meg Giry… Not because Meg was seeing Robert, but because Meg had everything that Fantine could _never_ have. She had a lovely face… She was prima ballerina… And she had the love of a man…

Fantine sighed. She still liked Robert. But what she had thought she shared with Erik was something… special… Not even Albert had been capable of stirring within her the feelings that Erik had stirred within her.

But now Erik hated her. She felt her heart ache just a little more at the thought.

Perhaps enticing Robert to stay with her was her only chance for male companionship now… Even if the boy didn't love her…

XxXxX

Erik spotted Little Giry entering with Robert Romard. Keeping to the shadows, he followed them with his eyes. He was certain that if he kept an eye on Robert, Fantine would appear shortly.

He was right…

At the top of the grand staircase, a lone figure had her eyes fixed upon the couple. She was dressed all in crimson, her ebony hair pulled back into an up-do with cascading curls, a Death's-Head mask on her face.

_Lady Death_…

Her costume would have complimented his own Red Death costume perfectly, had they come to the masquerade together…

Erik strode over to her, stepping out of the shadows and grabbing her arm…

"Fantine! What on God's Green Earth do you think you're doing?"

She turned and faced him. Fantine took in his costume. It was a perfect match to hers. She couldn't help but notice how strong his legs appeared in those form-fitting, crimson trousers.

It was the same costume he had worn five years ago, she remembered. The Phantom had come to the winter masquerade, demanding that Andre and Firmin have the house perform his new opera, _Don Juan Triumphant_, and make Christine Daaé the star of it.

He had seemed so frightening that night… Now, she found his current form rather appealing…

"Answer me, woman!"

He was still angry with her! After all this time, he was still angry!

"What I do is none of your concern!" Fantine snapped at him.

"It is if you suddenly disappear from the lair without so much as a note telling me where you are!"

"Oh, as if you care how I spend my time!" she spat. "Need I remind you that you are _not_ my parent, and I do not need you supervising my every move!"

"Yes, Fantine, you _do_ need my supervision! It seems every time I turn around you're getting into some kind of trouble! I was worried about you! And now I come here and find you eyeing that pretty-boy Robert again?"

"Well at least _his_ face looks _normal_!" Fantine could hardly believe what she had just said. And yet there it was. She had never been very good at guarding her tongue, and in her anger she had said possibly the cruellest thing she could ever say to him.

Erik tried desperately to hide the hurt in his eyes. "So that's it? All that matters to you is a pretty face? I must admit Fantine, it seems I have misjudged you. I thought that you, of all people, knew that there was more to person than _looks_. Clearly, I was mistaken!"

Fantine sucked in a deep breath. "Erik, listen–"

"Maybe I should go back to living the life of a vagrant!" he snapped. "Maybe I should go back to dealing with prostitutes! Perhaps all they desired was my body, but at least I know where a _whore_ stands! Believe me, _that_ life was far less painful!"

Fantine could hardly believe what he was implying. Leaving her all alone for… for… _street trash_? Her temper flared as she fought the urge to cry at his words.

"Perhaps you _should_ go back to your whores!" she screamed. "Then I can have the Opera Populaire to myself, and we'll _both_ get what we want!"

Erik glared at her. His hands balled into fists and he clenched his teeth.

How he loved and hated this woman all at once!

Erik noticed that the room had grown deathly quiet. He looked around. All eyes were fixed upon him and Fantine. Their argument had crescendoed to such a point that all activity had stopped and all attention was focused on the two crimson figures that quarrelled at the top of the grand staircase. Erik's sensitive ears picked up a few whispers among the crowd.

"It's them! The Phantom and his wife!"

"Why are they fighting?"

"Is he sleeping around?"

"Something like this happened a few years ago…"

Erik breathed deeply to compose himself. How he had hoped his presence wouldn't become so obvious…

"Fondest greetings," Erik addressed the crowd. He slid an arm around Fantine's waist and pulled her close.

"Erik," Fantine spoke in a low, dangerous tone. She tried to pull away.

"_You_ got us into this," he whispered. "You may scorn my presence all you wish in the lair, but in public you are my _wife_, and that's all there is to it!" He smirked a bit. "How dismaying… I've made it so difficult for you to seduce your precious Robert!"

Fantine glared at him. The pompous jerk thought all she cared about was _Robert_?

Well… If that's what he wanted to believe… So be it…

"My _husband_ and I have a proposition for you two," Fantine addressed Firmin and Andre, who were currently cowering at the foot of the grand staircase. "We were hoping this opera house might consider performing _Don Juan Triumphant_ once again." Fantine sidled up closer to Erik. One hand reached out and entwined with his. "Of course, there will be no little _accidents_ this time, will there, darling?" She smiled at him sweetly.

Erik remained silent and stared at her. What on earth was she doing?

"Of course, should you decide to accept our generous proposal, which you _will_, there will be a few conditions. For instance, we want the role of Don Juan to be filled by Monsieur Robert Romard…"

Erik could feel his blood boiling. If she sought to make him angry, she was doing a good job of it!

Time to get even…

"And the role of Aminta will be played by Mademoiselle Giry!" Erik added.

Fantine glared daggers at him. She found herself thinking horrible, vengeful thoughts.

He was not going to _one_-_up_ her!

"Maestro? How about a little music?" she said loudly.

Almost immediately, the orchestra started playing again. All eyes remained fixed upon Fantine as she descended the staircase. Smirking, she made her way over to where Robert stood with Meg. She gazed at him, her dark eyes drawing him in.

"Care to treat a young lady to a dance?" she asked.

Robert found himself unable to refuse. Her arm slid around his shoulders and one hand grasped his. As they began to dance, the rest of the crowd began milling about again, filling the dance floor. Some stole a few fleeting glances at Fantine as she twirled around the floor with Robert. Others watched Meg's reaction, who stood off to one side as she watched her man dance with Lady Death. Still others peeked up at Fantine's supposed husband, who still stood at the top of the staircase, watching the scene below him.

His heart felt like someone had smashed it with a hammer.

He watched as Fantine let her hand slide from the boy's shoulders, down his back, allowing her palm to graze his firm backside.

Erik was at the bottom of the stairs in a matter of seconds.

"I'm cutting in!" he said, pushing Robert aside.

"Oh, now, Erik," she pouted as Erik took Robert's place in her arms. "You've taken me away from my _lover_."

"Do you enjoy doing this?" he demanded angrily.

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

Erik wanted to say, '_Hurting me_,' but his pride would not allow it.

"Do you enjoy _infuriating_ me?" he growled.

"Well, it _has_ made for some rather interesting situations, you must admit."

"Situations that threaten our existence!" Erik snapped. "Do you have _any_ idea what would happen if people discovered we're not who we say we are?"

"Enlighten me."

"Torches and pitchforks!"

"Really, Erik, you are _too_ melodramatic," she laughed.

"Believe it or not Fantine, I actually care for our well-being."

"Oh, yes, of course," she said coldly. "Because you care so damned much about _me_! That's why you've been avoiding me like the _plague_!"

Erik was about to respond angrily, but he noticed that, once again, all eyes were watching him and Fantine. He sighed heavily. They would not be able to keep their cover up, at this rate.

In a flash, Erik's mouth descended hungrily upon Fantine's. He kissed her passionately… desperately… Her succulent lips parted in surprise, inadvertently allowing him to invade her mouth with his tongue. After a long moment, he broke the kiss, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Yes, Fantine… I _do_ care…"

XxXxX

**Comments, Erik?**

**_Erik_: Suckedy-sucked!**

**I see... Well, sorry guys but that's going to have to last you until Monday. I'm going to be in Connecticut for my brother's wedding, so this is my last update until then... Unless I'm extremely lucky and there's a computer at the hotel where I can do my updates. But don't hold your breath. So, I should see you all on Monday, if not before! See ya later!**


	15. Motives

**Hi! I'm back!**

**_Erik_: Ah, the triumphant return... How was your brother's wedding?**

**Beautiful... My new sister-in-law looked absolutely lovely... My brother was very handsome... My nephew is turning into quite the ladies man... Oh, and I caught the bouquet... I had to wrestle with the Maid of Honour for it, but behold Canada, I return to you victorious!**

**_Erik_: How very nice for you...**

**Ha! Yeah right! Since I caught the bouquet, the guy who caught the garter had to put it on _my_ leg! I hated it!**

**_Erik_: Really? I thought that _you_ might enjoy something like that!**

**Well, first of all, I didn't even _know_ the guy! Second of all, I was, like, the centre of attention, which I hate. And third of all, I felt so violated! The next guy who touches my bare leg had better be my husband! But enough of that... Let's get to those reviews.**

**darklady5289: Not caramel! Erik will be awake all night!**

**_Erik_: Oh, come off it!**

**Silent Phantasy: Oooh, brownies! Well, I was fairly well-behaved in Connecticut, so I do believe I deserve a treat.**

**_Erik_: You keep Yoda in your basement? What is the world coming to?**

**_Yoda_: Strong am I in the force...**

**VagrantCandy: Oh, don't worry about it... It just means you get double the updates the next time you check!**

**_Erik_: I'm not confused!**

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: Yay! You used the sacred 'eh' right! I loved your commentary.**

**_Erik_: Oh, poor Legolas, haha! Could you use a tissue? Monster spiders, eh? You think I'm scared of that? Well, say hello to my little friend! (_Pulls out his Punjab and swings it around_).**

**Erik! Put that thing away!**

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Why, thank you! I hope we continue to impress you.**

**_Erik_: MY-Erik, you are not a noseless wonder or a sarcastic corpse... You are an under-appreciated musical genius whom no one can understand and who had a very crummy childhood... How on earth did we get stuck with these teenage girls?**

**dulciluisa: No! Not caramel popcorn! If you give that stuff to him, he'll be up all night with stomach cramps and _I_'_ll_ be the one who has to look after him!**

**_Erik_: You really are a trial, Angel...**

**Pharaohs Daughter: Well, I tried to update as early as possible... Hope you get this before tomorrow...**

**_Erik_: Thanks for the advice... Ow, my brain hurts... Translation, please?**

**GalindaxlovesxErik: Grilled cheese? My favourite! Much healthier than all that sugar, too.**

**_Erik_: Like I care about my health?**

**Haley Macrae: Sorry about the wait... Glad you liked the last chapter.**

**_Erik_: Mr. Holmes' violin? We used to play poker every Friday night... Come to think of it, he still owes me some money... I guess this violin will pay off his debt.**

**Araiona Dubois: Hey, Erik! When she's famous we'll get box seats to all of her perfomances!**

**_Erik_: Oh, darn! I was hoping I could _threaten_ someone in to giving us a box seat...**

**Elly McGregory: Hey, Erik! Wanna watch _Timeline_ tonight?**

**_Erik_: We can eat this popcorn. Elly, you win the _Best Newcomer_ award. _Three_ boxes of popcorn? I'm in heaven.**

**Starrylibra: No more talk of mini phantoms! It's too soon!**

**_Erik_: Hello? Helloooooo? I hate kids! I always have! No more kids!**

**RowenaIsolde: I'll be keeping my eye out for that fic.**

**_Erik_: No kids! I swear, anymore of this talk and I'll go to the doctor and get the old "snip-snip, stitch-stitch", if you know what I mean...**

**MJ-Skywalker: Aww, sorry about that... Happy belated birthday! Here's your belated birthday update!**

**_Erik_: Don't worry, my humble Jedi companion... I shall teach you whatever you wish to know.**

**Carkeys: Wow, to think we were in the same state for four days... How interesting...**

**_Erik_: Angel? How come the U.S. calls them "states" and Canada calls them "provinces/territories" and the U.S. calls their leader "President" and Canada calls their leader "Prime Minister?" It's all very confusing.**

**What do I look like? An expert?**

**_Erik_: No... more like a local...**

**Alatariel Maris Telcontar: Why, thank you for sticking up for me!**

**_Erik_: I am the genius, here! I say it sucks! So, neh!**

**Mrs. Gerard Butler: Ha! You think I'd give Erik the chance to touch my PC again? Nope, he came to Connecticut with me... And I locked him in my hotel room's bathroom.**

**_Erik_: And you didn't let me out except to get some action in that fist-fight on Saturday night.**

**Me and My Shadow: Glad you liked it!**

**_Erik_: It's a popcorn heaven today!**

**Jedi Knight Padme: Wow, for a Jedi you _are_ pretty twisted... Hmmm... I wonder if Obi-Wan Kenobi had such naughty thoughts, LOL.**

**_Erik_: "An Exploration and Analyzation of the Twisted and Perverted Workings of an Phan-Girl's Mind"? I like it. Hey, MY-Erik? What do you think of that title? We may have found ourselves a guinea pig, here.**

**the Unrequited Lover: Awesome analysis, as usual... Yeah, I know I haven't given much BG-info on Fantine yet. Don't worry! Patience. We'll get to that pretty soon, but I'm saving it up for a little later. I thought it would be better if we made Fantine's past (other than her previously mentioned engagement and career at the Opera Populaire) as mysterious as possible. It should make for a few surprises later on...**

**_Erik_: Hey, I am underappreciated! Most phan-girls just like the Gerard Butler Erik because they think he's oh-so-sexy... And other girls like other Eriks because they think he's a poor tortured soul... Few girls truly appreciate my unparalleled genius!**

**LadyArika: Thanks... I always try to keep them coming back for more...**

**_Erik_: _Dracula 2000_? No thanks. Too much G.B. On the other hand, _Cursed_ sounds good. Let's watch that!**

**Crystalized Ayame Pedals: Ack! All that sugar is going to give Erik a hang-over! A _sugar_ hang-over!**

**_Erik_: I like this girl already.**

**DarkSilverMaiden: You've never heard of clodhoppers? Girl, you don't know what you're missing! They're little graham candies smothered in chocolate. You can get them in vanilla or cookies n' crème or even peanut butter! Be careful! They're highly addictive. **

**_Erik_: Th-th-th-th-is m-m-m-m-assage ch-ch-ch-air f-f-f-f-eels g-g-g-g-g-ood! **

**Well, this will be a short chapter. Sorry about that. But I promise that they'll be longer from now on! Enjoy! **

XxXxX

"What the Hell was _that_ all about?" Fantine demanded as she and Erik returned to their lair.

Erik removed his skull mask and set it down on his desk. "I'm unsure of what you're referring to," Erik replied, nonchalantly.

"You know damned well what I'm referring to!" Fantine snapped. "You have barely even spoken two words to me in three days! Now I turn around and find you licking the back of my _throat_?"

"What's wrong, Fantine?" Erik smirked. "Did you enjoy my attentions more than that of your pretty boy lover's?"

Fantine didn't answer, but stood glaring at his bared face.

"_Yes_," she thought. "_I **did** enjoy his attentions_._ I enjoyed them very **much**_!"

"I want an answer, Erik!" Fantine cried. "I'm tired of your games! What are your motives?"

"_I can_'_t tell her my feelings_," Erik thought. "_It_'_s obvious she does not care for me_._ Why pour out my heart to her_?_ In the end_,_ it will only hurt **more**_…"

"I have no motives!" Erik snapped. "The reason I acted so forward with you back there was to protect our cover. If we keep brawling like that in public, it will not take long for people to figure out that we are _not_ husband and wife!"

"_Of course_," Fantine thought sadly. "_He could never wish to kiss of his own accord_._ Guilt or cover_… _That_'_s all he thinks about_…"

"And _why_ exactly do you want them to think we're husband and wife?" Fantine placed her hands on her hips.

How Erik desired to grab hold of those hips now and–

"It's the only way they won't become suspicious of us!" Erik said, casting aside his previous thought. "Think on it, Fantine. For years, there was only one Phantom. Now suddenly, there are two! Don't you think that appears – oh, I don't know – _suspicious_?"

"So you think a Phantom bride is _less_ suspicious?" she sneered.

"It's more believable than allowing people to think you just fell out of the sky!"

Erik turned his back on her, clenching his jaw. He despised himself for speaking angrily with her. But, oh, how this woman managed to get under his skin!

He sighed. "Everyone will be returning the day after tomorrow," he told her.

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"Your pretty-faced lover will be returning as well…"

"What are you getting at?"

Erik sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. "I don't want you seeing him, Fantine!"

"A shame you have no choice in the matter," she said coldly as she turned and stalked off to her room.

Erik went to his own room and changed out of his costume.

Was it possible to feel more miserable than he did right now?

Erik left his room and walked over to her room. Careful not to make a noise, he reached out and stroked the smooth wood of the door. Every fibre in his being ached to throw the door open, pull Fantine into his arms, and tell her how much he loved her over and over…

Erik rested his deformed cheek against the wood. He pushed ear up against it, hoping to hear her movements within. All was silent. She must have gone to bed. A single tear fell from Erik's face as he pressed his lips against the door.

He moved away quickly and went over to his organ. His mask was sitting on top of it. Picking it up, Erik looked at the white leather scrap mockingly.

"This is all you are, old fellow," Erik murmured. "A mask… An empty shell… A cold, unfeeling exterior, with nothing inside… Nothing worth loving… Nothing worth caring for…" With a sad sigh he slid it onto his face.

Erik took a seat at his organ and slipped away from the world as every sadness and every sorrow flowed through his fingertips, transforming themselves into beautiful music…

XxXxX

Erik's eyes opened slowly. He was still seated at his organ. His head rested on the keyboard.

"_Must have made an awful sound when my head hit it_," he mused. He sat up, his neck and back protesting as he came out of the uncomfortable, hunched-over position. He arched his back slightly and listened to the sound of his bones cracking. Reaching up he rubbed his neck painfully.

Then he froze.

He heard tiny, timid footsteps behind him, approaching him slowly.

He sighed. "Fantine, about what I said earlier…" he began.

"Um… Wh-who's Fantine?"

Erik's eyes grew wide. He knew the voice even before he turned around to see the speaker.

Why? Why now?

"_Oh_,_ dear God_!" he thought, horrified. "_Dear God_,_ no_!"

XxXxX

**Your comments, Erik? **

**_Erik_: (_makes retching noises_). **

**Uh, thank you? Oh, fine! Well, it's good to be back. I'll see all of you tomorrow. Peace! **


	16. Jealous Hearts

**Are you ready Erik? **

**_Erik_: Oui. **

**Let's get started, then. **

**GalindaxlovesxErik: Well, we shall see if your hunch is correct. Now calm… breath deeply… exhale… **

**_Erik_: Mmmm… Tacos… **

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: Back and forth just makes it interesting, I think. Wouldn't it just blow if I made them profess their undying love for each other and then the whole fic is over? **

**_Erik_: Did Raoul die? Ha! I wish! **

**MJ-Skywalker: Calmeth thyself my humble Jedi friend… I think you'll like this chapter. **

**_Erik_: Could you please stop clinging to me? You're making me very nervous. **

**RowenaIsolde: You know, I'm starting to grow very fond of you. Your imagination inspires me with new Erik-torture techniques. **

**_Erik_: I hate kids… **

**DarkSilverMaiden: No clodhoppers? Wow, I wouldn't like to live where you live then, no offence. I could not _live_ without clodhoppers. The ultimate comfort food. They come in handy around that special time of the month, if you know what I mean. **

**_Erik_: Oh, making a Punjab is fairly simple. You take a rope and make a slipknot. If you don't know how to make a slipknot, just google it. You're bound to find instructions somewhere. Then practice throwing it. I enjoy practicing with my little Raoul-Fop doll. Unfortunately, I've had to glue his head back on a few times. **

**Inuyasha-gal-97: Uh, Erik? I don't speak cow. **

**_Erik_: Oh, you are hopeless. (_To reviewer_) Moo-_snort_-reowr-_nicker_-moo-mrr… (Thank you, but the authoress is retarded and does not understand basic cow). **

**VagrantCandy: Oh, the questions! Why? Why now? Don't worry… All shall become clear in time. **

**_Erik_: With all the people who just show up in my lair, I ought to start renting out rooms… You know, make a little cash on the side? **

**Mominator124: You're right… Men can be so thick sometimes… **

**_Erik_: And women can be so annoying sometimes… **

**dulciluisa: Awake all night? You're just like Erik. That's right, Erik! Don't think I don't hear you shuffling around in the closet at all hours of the night. **

**_Erik_: It's insomnia! You know, I think I could use some warm milk… But it's bad for singers! **

**Haley Macrae: Mmmm… This pocky is kind of good… What's in it? Erik! Hold still like a good boy and let me put this rosary on you! I'm told it'll keep you from doing anything naughty, _wink_-_wink_. **

**_Erik_: You are _not_ putting that thing on me! Back off! Get away! **

**the Unrequited Lover: Another great review! Erik, Erik, Erik… You've got some 'splaining to do… **

**_Erik_: You know, it's very easy for a man as brilliant as myself to contradict himself sometimes… But you hold a good point… Obviously, only someone as smart as me could appreciate my genius, but since I'm an unparalleled genius, obviously that person does not exist. Thank you… You've truly put it in perspective for me… But I'm not complaining about being perceived as sexy. I just thought it would be nice to be appreciated for something other than my flawless physique. **

**GerrysISUChick04: Well, Erik has already seen _The Exorcist_, but we haven't watched the _Chucky_ movies yet… **

**_Erik_: Hmmm… I wonder if it is wise to accept a massage from a woman whose fingers have touched the backs of so many other men… It's a little… (_shudders_) …unnerving… Oh, what the hey! My shoulders are killing me… Please, be my guest. **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Alright, my friend, try to calm yourself… Close your eyes and let your mind go blank… **

**_Erik_: And dearie… let go of your Erik's arm… I think you're starting to bruise him… Come on, off now… (_Tries to pry the hyperventilating phan-girl off of his alternate ego_'_s arm_). **

**Ceci Webster: Is this soon enough? **

**_Erik_: More like too soon! **

**Elly McGregory: You know, I just love gummi bears! And to be perfectly honest, I love baked chips way better than the regular stuff… They're much crunchier. **

**_Erik_: Excuse me! I believe those snacks were intended for me! **

**Learn to share, jerk! **

**AngelicFlutist: You know, everyone who knows me on a personal basis thinks I'm related to Stephen King. We share the same last name, and my friends say the insane story-writing must be genetic. **

**_Erik_: And you're both creepy, as far as I'm concerned… **

**Why, thank you! Now onto the new chappie! **

XxXxX

Erik whirled around and found himself looking into the warm, brown eyes of his former student.

"Christine!"

She smiled shyly. "Hello, Angel of Music…"

"Christine, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

She ignored his question and walked right up to him. "My, you're looking healthy," she commented. "I remember you used to be so skinny. Have you been exercising?"

"Hardly." Erik was amazed at what healthy eating had done for his body. His bony frame had developed firm, new muscles over the course of the past few months.

Muscles, he noticed, that Christine was observing with a rather hungry glitter in her eyes.

"Christine, why are you here?" he demanded of her again.

She glanced up at him. "I… I think I've made a mistake…"

"That's fine, Christine, it happens to the best of us." He lightly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, nudging her in the direction of his boat. "Off you go, then."

"No!" she cried. "Not a mistake in coming _here_. A mistake in leaving in the first place!"

Erik froze. "_Why_?" he thought. "_Why couldn_'_t she have said this five years ago_?_ Why **now**_?"

Her eyes looked glassy. "I… I have been so miserable with Raoul these past several months. He's… he's never there for me anymore… He's always busy with other duties… being a Vicomte and all…" Her eyes pleaded with him. "I'm so alone, Angel… And I've been thinking a lot… I… I think… I made a mistake when I chose Raoul…"

Erik took a step back and she took a step forward. She continued advancing upon him as he continued to shy away, until she had him cornered against the organ.

"Christine–"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I'm choosing _you_ now, Angel," she whispered.

"Christine…"

Christine reached out and smoothed her hands across his stomach. She felt his hard abs through his thin shirt.

"My, but you _are_ in good shape!" she exclaimed. "You sure you haven't been exercising?"

Part of Erik wanted to push Christine away, while another part of him was desperate for her to continue. After all, hadn't Fantine already shunned him? Rejected him? Had she not made it clear that she had no desire to even be near him?

Christine's hands slid around his waist. Erik jumped in surprise when he felt her hands grasp his backside.

"Christine!" He grabbed her hands and held her at arms' length.

What had happened to innocent little Christine? What had happened to his shy, timid student?

Then of course, he reminded himself, the girl had been married for five years now. She was far from being innocent… Yes, she probably knew _very_ much about how to get intimate with a man.

He hated to admit it… The Vicomte had taught her well…

"Angel, what's wrong?" she asked with a slight pout on her lips.

"Christine… I can't do this… I _won_'_t_ do this… Not now…"

"I… I don't understand…" she whimpered. "I thought you loved me…"

"I… I _did_, Christine…"

"D-did?"

"Christine… There's someone else…"

She stared up at him with large eyes. "Someone… else?" she whispered.

Erik cupped her cheek with his large hand. "She makes me happy… She makes me feel things I didn't think I _could_ feel… And… I love her…"

"But… But _I_ love _you_!"

Erik shook his head. "No you don't, Christine… You love the Vicomte… That's why you left with him in the first place…"

"N-no…" Christine looked angry now. "No!"

Before Erik could stop her, Christine had her arms around his neck, her mouth upon his. Erik grabbed at her, trying to push her off.

"Erik!"

Erik shoved Christine away as he turned to see Fantine staring at him in horror.

"E-Erik…" Fantine's voice was a mixture of shock and anger. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Fantine, it's not what it looks like…" Erik said gently.

Fantine grabbed a spare Punjab lasso that was hanging up on the wall and advanced upon Christine. Alright, she wasn't very skilled with Erik's noose. Her true talent lay with a sword. She would be lucky if she managed to throw the rope in Christine's general direction.

But Christine didn't need to know that…

Fantine had felt sorry about the things she had said to Erik earlier. She had come out to talk to him… and found him grabbing at another woman as she kissed him full on the lips! Not just any woman, Fantine noticed… but his former lover, Christine Daaé!

Was it _that_ easy for Erik to forget about Fantine?

Fantine was upon Christine in an instant. She wrapped a hand around the girl's slender throat and shook the noose at her.

"I want you out of my home!" she screamed in her face. "_Now_!"

Erik grabbed Fantine's shoulders and pried her off of Christine.

"Fantine, stop! Let her go!"

Fantine spun around and glared at him. Her hand flew and slapped him hard across his unmasked cheek.

"Is that _it_, Erik?" she screamed. "Is _that_ how long it takes you to find yourself a new little woman to have your way with? Well, I hope her _pretty face_ keeps you warm at night!"

Fantine flew to her room and slammed the door, leaving Erik rubbing his stinging cheek. Christine cowered on the floor.

"Th-th-that's your woman?" Christine whimpered. "She's… she's so violent! So cold! Why… she's… she's…"

"She's exactly like _me_…" Erik finished for her. He turned to face her. "Who are you to pass judgement on her, Christine Daaé? Do you even know who she is? She used to perform in the ballet corps with you!"

"With _me_?" Christine frowned. Then she gasped, her eyes growing wide. "Oh, my! I don't believe it! Fanny!"

"_Fanny_?" Erik repeated.

"We used to call her Fanny," Christine remembered. "She thought 'Fantine' sounded too formal."

"You remember her?"

"She was my _friend_! Mine and Meg's!"

"She was friends with Meg Giry? Surprising, considering she despises the girl with a passion now."

"I-I-I don't understand! What's happened to her? She was so gentle! So kind! I thought she was getting married! What is she doing here? And why is she wearing that mask?"

"People change," Erik said, helping her to her feet. "Go now… Your husband will wonder where you are."

"But–"

Erik placed a finger against her lips, silencing her. "Relationships take work," he told her. "Talk to your husband. Tell him how you feel. Work things out with him. Don't just give up. He loves you."

Christine gazed at him a moment longer before heading to the boat. In moments, she was gone.

"I should really follow my own advice," Erik murmured as he glanced at Fantine's door.

He steeled his nerve and started for her room. He stopped in his tracks when a glinting object on the floor caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up with shaky hands.

It was Fantine's ring.

She had left so swiftly that he hadn't even seen her stop and throw it at him.

Erik closed his fist around it and squeezed his eyes shut as tears flowed down his face. His heart felt like a great black void.

There was no creature on earth more wretched than he…

Wiping his face on the back of his sleeve, he placed the ring on top of his organ and headed straight for the liquor cabinet…

XxXxX

**Uh, oh... Erik's gonna get plastered... What do you think, Erik?**

**_Erik_: Oh, I can feel the hangover already! Not from the liquor, though... From the toffee popcorn!**

**Sugar hangovers... Ah, the memories... Well, hope you all liked it. It's been great hearin' from y'all y'all's (heehee... Accents are fun!) We'll see you tomorrow!**


	17. Drowning Sorrows

**It's time for reviews! **

**_Erik_: Huzzah, huzzah… **

**GerrysISUChick04: Erik, I think we should sign you up for AA meetings… **

**_Erik_: I am _not_ an alcoholic! **

**Denial! **

**Haley Macrae: Hey! How'd you know I have Irish background? Aww, I love these! I shall cherish them forever! **

**_Erik_: You know, her presents just keep getting better and better. **

**MJ-Skywalker: Ah, always a pleasure to hear from my favourite Jedi Knight… You're not a disgrace! **

**_Erik_: Don't worry, dear… It happens all the time… **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Oh, dear… It seems I've upset her again… **

**_Erik_: Ouch! I'm not sure what this "_glomp_" is… I've heard the word a few times… But it sounds painful… Oh, and don't listen to her. You don't sound like… (_scowls_) …the _fop_! Hmph! There should never be a reference to _any_ Erik and the fop in the same sentence, unless of course an Erik is torturing the fop… Hehe… Fop-torture… Fop-Raoul… Fop-Raoul and my Punjab… Oh, what fun that would be! **

**Lady Golodwen: You want to torture Yoda? But he's so cute and green and funny! I love that little Jedi Master! **

**_Erik_: Oh, could we _please_ stop torturing fictional characters? Oh, man… I'm getting a migraine… A really bad migraine… **

**_Yoda_: Help you, I can! **

**_Erik_: Don't even come near me, little, uh, thing! You creep me out! **

**_Yoda_: Ignorant, you are, young corpse… Much to learn, you still have. **

**_Erik_: I think he just insulted my intelligence… **

**You think? **

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: I see you appreciated some of those mental images… **

**_Erik_: Whoa, boy… It sounds like some of your friends have some major issues… I recommend Dr. Phil… He's from Texas, isn't he? **

**Darth Padme Skywalker: The former Jedi Knight Padme, I presume? **

**_Erik_: Hey, I like your world-domination plan! It sounds flawless! Except for the part where you're going to leave me in a closet with Fantine… May I reiterate that in real life I have no interest in the woman? **

**VictorianDream: Oh, no! We've angered her! Erik, sing the _I Love You_ song! **

**_Erik_: Hell, no! **

**Do it or _I_'_ll_ stab you! **

**_Erik_: Oh, fine! _I love Victoria_,_ oh yes I do_…_ I love Victoria_,_ I will be true_…_ When you_'_re not near me_,_ I_'_m blue_… _Oh_,_ Victoria_,_ I love you_… **

**VagrantCandy: You tell him, girl! Erik, alcohol is not the answer! **

**_Erik_: I've got good news and bad news authoress… The bad news is, studies have shown that alcohol is bad for you… The good news is, they never said it was bad for _me_! **

**Mrs. Gerard Butler: Ah, a Christine-hater… I don't really hate her or not hate her… I suppose it depends on whose fic you're reading and if her character is likeable. **

**_Erik_: Who cares if she's likeable? She's still hot!**

**GalindaxlovesxErik: Spaghetti? Oooh! I like!**

**_Erik_: My own personal cheer squad? Not a bad idea actually... But we need to come up with some cool fop-bashing cheers!**

**Mominator124: In reply to your question, Fantine took off to her room... again...**

**_Erik_: Sulky female!**

**Silent Phantasy: Aww, you really think I did a good job? Aww, these cookies taste great!**

**_Erik_: Hmph! I don't want those cookies anyway! Angel breathed on them!**

**Pharaohs Daughter: So, you think I should have made Fantine get a little rougher with Christine.**

**_Erik_: Oh, but that would be a waste of a perfectly fine body!**

**the Unrequited Lover: Aww, that's awesome! See, Erik? Christine would never make you happy... She's shallow!**

**_Erik_: Grr... I hate it when she keeps proving me wrong! I do appreciate the insight, though... She's absolutely right. I didn't have half as many "phans" until that movie with the sexy Phantom came out! Heck, half of my phans don't even believe that I don't really have a nose... Well I don't have a nose! See? (_Takes off his mask_).**

**No! Not the mask! _AAAAAAAAHHHHHH_! (_Faints_).**

**_Erik_: Oops... Well, look who's shallow now! (_Sigh_) I guess I'll have to do the update. Here's the new chappie... Hope you like it... Even if it does suck... (_Sets to work trying to revive Angel_).**

XxXxX

Erik sat at his desk, trying to make the terrible ache in his chest go away. He turned his disoriented gaze at the empty bottle of brandy on his desk.

How much brandy did it take to make a man's sadness go away?

He meant only to have a few drinks, but each passing hour had found him more and more miserable. Before long, Erik was drinking straight from the bottle, not even bothering to pour the liquid into a glass anymore. Now he was rather intoxicated, and yet his heart still ached. Fantine had not left her room since she had caught Christine in the lair. As the night wore on, Erik felt himself slipping into a deeper depression. Alone he sat, wallowing in a pit of despair and self-loathing.

Funny… He'd always imagined himself as a happy drunk…

Erik gazed at Fantine's door for the thousandth time. How he wished she would come out. How he wished she would come to him, tell him everything was alright and that she forgave him… But still the moments passed, and Fantine did not leave her room.

Brandy was _not_ doing the trick…

Erik turned his distorted gaze to the wall clock… 5:30 in the morning…

It was still dark out… Perhaps he'd be able to sneak out and drown his sorrows elsewhere…

Erik stood up from his desk and immediately fell over. He swore under his breath and struggled to his feet.

Over-indulgence, as far as alcohol was concerned, had a habit of turning men into utter fools.

Erik staggered off in the direction of the boat, not even bothering to fetch his cloak.

XxXxX

Fantine lay on her bed and hugged her tear-soaked pillow to her chest. She had spent the past several hours curled up and wondering why it had pained her so much to see Erik with Christine.

"_Perhaps the stupid man had just grown on me_," she thought. "_Perhaps_,_ I had cared about him somewhat_._ Yes_,_ I **did** care about him_._ I knew that already_._ But he doesn_'_t care about **me**_._ I guess I had just gotten my hopes up_…_ again_…"

Christine was all Erik wanted anyhow. He had gone through so much to get her. Fantine was living proof of the lengths Erik had been willing to go to in order to have Christine.

And now, it seemed, he had her. Of what use was Fantine to him anymore?

Fantine hated her former friends. They had everything… Meg had her cushy career, her love life… Christine had her lovely face, her pretty voice, and now it seemed she had Erik too…

Why did Fantine have to be the one left with nothing?

Fantine's vision blurred with tears as she remembered a conversation she had once shared with her old friends… Back when they were just little girls living in the dormitories of the opera house…

"_Fanny_, _you were great today_!" _little Christine exclaimed_.

"_Someday_,_ Fanny_," _Meg added_, "_You_'_re going to be prima ballerina_!_ I just know it_!"

_Little Fantine thanked her friends_,_ then grasped their hands and pulled them close_,_ as she always did when she was about to share a piece of gossip_.

"_Do you remember Monsieur Maheux_?_ The man who comes to visit the Opera Populaire every now and then_?"

"_Oh_,_ he_'_s so handsome_!" _Meg_ _exclaimed_.

"_Yeah_,_ I heard he_'_s been courting Mademoiselle Tousignant_,"_ Christine added_.

"_Well_,"_ Fantine smiled_. "_He proposed to her_!"

"_What_?_ He_'_s getting married_?" _Meg said_,_ disappointment clear in her voice_.

_Fantine nodded_. "_The wedding_'_s in two months_!"

"_Well_,_ that_'_s a smart match_,_ if you ask me_,"_ Christine said_. "_You should see the way they look at each other in church_!_ I mean_,_ in **church** for goodness_'_ sake_!"

_Meg got a dreamy_,_ distant look in her eyes_. "_Someday_,_ I will marry the handsomest prince_,_ and we_'_ll have all sorts of money and live in a castle_!_ And I won_'_t ever have to work ever again_!"

_Christine smiled_. "_That_'_s a pleasant dream_!"

_Fantine grinned eagerly at Christine_. "_What about you_,_ Christine_?_ Who will you marry_?"

"_Oh_…_ I_'_m not sure_…"

"_Sure you are_!" _Meg nudged her playfully_. "_She wants to marry her handsome Raoul de Chagny_!"

"_The boy who ran into the ocean to fetch your scarf_?" _Fantine recalled_.

_Christine blushed a bit_. "_Well_,_ what about **you**_,_ Fanny_?"_ she asked_. "_Who_'_s your handsome prince_?"

_Fantine studied her hands_. "_Well_… _I_'_m not sure_…_ I don_'_t know any boys that I like_…"

"_Oh_,_ come on Fanny_,_ tell us_!"

"_Yes_!_ Tell us_!"

"_What do you think he_'_ll look like_?_ Will he be rich_?_ Will you live in a grand home and have lots and lots of children_?"

"**_Children_**?"_ Meg exclaimed_._ The three girls exchanged glances_.

_After a brief moment_,_ they all burst out laughing_.

"_Well_,"_ Fantine began_,_ after she had calmed down a bit_, "_I don_'_t know about **children**_…_ But **if** I get married_,_ I want to be with a man who thinks I_'_m the most beautiful girl in the world_,_ even if I_'_m not_…"

"_Oh_,_ but you **are** beautiful_,_ Fanny_," _Christine smiled_,_ squeezing the girl_'_s arm_.

"_Will he be handsome_? _Rich_?"_ Meg asked_.

_Fantine smiled a bit_. "_He doesn_'_t have to be handsome_…_ And I don_'_t care if he_'_s rich_…_ I want to marry a man who will take me for long walks_,_ and kisses me just because he can_, _and will look after me and care about me_…"

"_What about a big house_?" _Christine asked_. "_Surely he_'_ll have a big house_!"

_Fantine waved the notion off_. "_I don_'_t care if lives in a small cottage or a shack or even a cave_!_ Just as long as he_'_ll always be there when I come home and will hold me in his arms and make me feel safe_…"

_Christine observed Fantine for a moment_. "_That sounds just lovely_!"_ she said finally_.

"_But_…"_ Meg began slowly_. "_Do you think there_'_s a man out there who could be so wonderful_?"

"_There must be_,"_ Fantine said quietly_. "_Somewhere_…_ I hope_…"

_There was a long silence_. _Finally_,_ Meg spoke up_.

"_Well_,_ enough of marriage_!"_ she exclaimed_. "_We have plenty of time for that later_!_ I have another story to tell_." _She paused for effect_."_This one is about the Phantom of the Opera_…"

_The girls huddled in for what was sure to be a great ghost story_…

"I was right," Fantine whispered to the dark, empty room. "There _was_ a man out there who could be so wonderful… Only he doesn't care about me…"

Perhaps _none_ of her childhood dreams were ever meant to come true…

XxXxX

It was still dark when Erik stumbled out into the streets of Paris. Very few people were out, just as he had hoped.

It had taken a while for Erik to steer the boat out of the lair. Being inebriated as he was had made things difficult for him.

He thought about returning to the lair. What if Fantine came out of her room and wondered where he was?

"_No_," he thought sadly. "_She wouldn_'_t care if she found me gone_._ She_'_d probably be relieved_."

Erik looked around, and finally his eyes were greeted with a welcoming sight: the saloon.

"_Maybe they_'_ve got something better than brandy_," he thought.

Erik staggered into the saloon, which was mainly empty. A few men lay passed out across their tables. One man in a tattered suit sat at the counter, sipping whiskey and mumbling to himself.

Erik sat on a stool a few seats away from the mumbling man. The bartender came over, a short man with a large belly and greasy clothing.

"Whatta ya want?" the bartender asked him.

"Scotch," Erik replied.

The bartender began filling a glass and turned back to glance at Erik. "What's with the face-plate?" the bartender asked, indicating Erik's mask.

"You always ask personal questions?" Erik slurred.

The bartender shrugged and handed Erik his glass. He studied Erik intently. "You look seriously messed up," the bartender said frankly.

"Thank you," Erik replied, taking a mouthful of his drink. He decided that he had liked the brandy better, but if scotch eased his pain more effectively, it didn't matter.

"You got a problem?" the bartender asked. "I'm a good listener."

"You really like personal questions…" Erik decided, turning back to his drink.

"It's part of the job," the bartender explained. "I'm a comforter and friend to every man who comes in here with a problem." He grinned. "I can tell when a man's here trying to drink away his sorrows… What's your tragic story?"

"It's long, boring, and I doubt you'd even believe me…"

"Oh, trust me, I've heard it all!"

"Trust me… You haven't…"

The bartender eyed him suspiciously. "Oh, I see…" he said finally. "You have a lady problem."

Erik stared at his drink.

"Well… tell me about her! Was she beautiful?"

Erik stared off into nothingness. "Yes… So very beautiful… She made me happy…"

"I had a beautiful woman, too!" the drunken man next to Erik piped up. "She left me… She left me… Oh, why?" He broke down into loud sobs.

"Oh, really my friend, you must let that go," the bartender said soothingly. "That was _years_ ago!"

Erik observed the blubbering man beside him. This man looked like he had frequented the bar every night for several years.

Erik began to wonder if such was his future…

XxXxX

**_Erik_: Hmph! Well, Angel seems to enjoy making me look like a total ass! Hah! Even drunk I know enough not to wander around outside the opera house! What does she think I'm stupid, or something? Well, anyway, Angel hasn't woken up yet. Please review and we'll see you tomorrow.**


	18. Truths Revealed

**_Erik_: Well, Angel… How do you feel? **

**A little light-headed… Oh, my head hurts! **

**_Erik_: That could be a result of hitting it on the floor when you fainted… I still feel a bit indignant about that, actually! **

**Sorry, Erik… You know I'm not shallow… No matter what your face looks like, I'll always think of you as an irritable, chauvinistic, conceited, self-absorbed, homicidal sociopath… I even have this theory that you're a megalomaniac… **

**_Erik_: Why, Angel, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me! And you'll always be my annoyingly perky insane most-loathed closet-mate!**

**Why, thank you! But I have a headache, so would you mind terribly taking care of the reviews? You can touch my PC as long as I'm in the room… **

**_Erik_: I'm loving this… **

**GerryISUChick04: Shhh… Let's not tell Angel about the other night… Let's keep that between you and me… What the… You think I'm a _funny_ drunk? Hmph! Well it's certainly not _funny_ when I get the hangover! **

**the Unrequited Lover: Hmm… I see why Angel enjoys reading your reviews so much. Hey, it almost is like an essay! You really know your _Phantom_. I applaud you. (_Applauds her_). Hey, we actually have something in common! We both hate kids! Unfortunately, Angel likes them, and she told me she always thought I'd make a cute father… (_Shudders_). Being a father is one thing… But _cute_ I just can't stand for! **

**Starrylibra: Hey, hotstuff! I've missed you. And I appreciate you keeping your "child" comments to yourself. **

**RowenaIsolde: You again! Hmph! Fine, I'll pay up… In _Canadian_ money! Ha! How do you like them apples, _eh_? Muhahaha!**

**VictorianDream: Uh, Angel doesn't know about all the weird stuff I keep in my lair, so let's keep our voices down, shall we? I'm happy you don't hate me anymore, otherwise I fear for my health... You really are my favourite rabid morbid phan, you know!**

**Elphaba: Well, you seem like an agreeable sort of character... Are you fictional too? Sorry, I know that sounds like a stupid question to ask, but already I have encountered Hollom, Legolas, Yoda, Mr. Holmes, men from Troy, as well as many other versions of me... It's a screwed-up world after all...**

**DarkSilverMaiden: You're getting good with that rope... Such deep words of light and truth... You have touched my inner-child. Please, allow me a moment to bask in the glory of your great revelations... (_10 seconds later_) OK, I'm done... Thanks for defending me. Ha! Take that Angel!**

**Me and My Shadow: Well, normally I would skip out on those movies, since Johnny Depp annoys me almost as much as Gerard Butler... But you have won me over with cheesecake and pop... Thank you.**

**Pertie: Well, although she may suck, Angel does have something of a sense of humour, I suppose. Don't like Canada? She's Canadian, born and bred! Every morning I'm "treated" to her techno-version of the national anthem! She's as Canadian as maple syrup! I, however, don't like Canada at all... Too many crazies here, and more now that hockey's back. Plus the ecosystem is being overrun by freaky squirrels. Oh, how I miss France!**

**VagrantCandy: Yes, we have been running around in circles here, haven't we? Well I ****checked out this chapter personally. It sucks, mind you, but I think you're in for a surprise.**

**Tadriendra and Company: Well, for one thing, I would not kiss Angel if her mouth was a spring of water and my lips were on fire... And although I'd love to come live in your underground room, Angel has put one of those special dog collars on me that zap me every time I try to leave the closet... She said I needed to learn some obedience... (_Grumbles_) Annoying female...**

**Silent Phantasy: Oh, come now dear, there was no need to punish Muse!Erik... His was the first honest review I've answered so far! Hehe... Muse!Erik should come hang out in my closet sometime... I sense that we have much in common. He just might save me from losing my mind.**

**_AngelofMusic8578_: You lost it _years_ ago!**

**MasquradingThroughLife: Ah, MY-Erik... I see your mistress is her usual frustrating self... She holds a wonderful point, though. Angel is such a wuss! Hey, wait a minute... You kind of sound like one of Angel's weird friends that used to go to high school with her... Your "forever and ever and ever, etc." sounds a lot like her... Oh man, you didn't happen to go to ENSS, did you?**

**Inuyasha-gal-97: Moo to you too... Yes, I am the true Erik from the book, not one of those movie wanna-be's... So you like fish? I like moose-meat...**

**dulciluisa: Oh, don't worry... I'd like to forget about some of Angel's fics, too... But alas, I cannot, for I am in all of her fics. Oh, I'll take that pie.**

**Lady Golodwen: I'm glad you found Chapter 16 so amusing... I thought it sucked... Man, if that hot thing came back to my lair... Pardon me, back on topic... You hold a good point, as the Unrequited Lover did... Perhaps Christine is not the brightest crayon in the box. And although I appreciate Mr. Butler's talent, his portrayal of me has done nothing for my privacy. I must say, I was pretty disappointed with his face as well. The first time we watched it, Angel said, and I quote, "That's it?" Well, thanks for sharing your thoughts.**

**Haley Macrae: For the love of all things holy, will people _please_ stop telling me that alcohol isn't the answer? I am _not_ an alcoholic!**

**Araiona Dubois: White-chocolate popcorn? Erik likes!**

**On that happy note, let's read this chapter!**

XxXxX

Fantine poked her head outside her room.

"Erik?" she called softly.

She stepped out. He wasn't in the main room with his organ. Perhaps his bedroom?

She pushed the door to his room open. All was dark inside. Erik was not in his bed.

She searched the kitchen… the bathroom… She peeked inside the sitting room…

An empty bottle of brandy sat on the desk. His cloak hung from a hook on the wall.

Had he left the lair without his cloak?

Fantine walked over to the desk and picked up the bottle.

"Oh, Erik," she whispered. "What are you turning into?"

XxXxX

"I gave that wench a home," Erik slurred over his third glass of scotch. "I gave her food, shelter, a place to sleep… Hell, I gave her bloody conversation!"

The bartender nodded, listening intently.

"And how does she repay me? By pursuing some pretty dancing boy!"

"Sounds harsh."

"Did you dream of marrying her?" inquired the intoxicated man beside Erik.

Erik paused. "Well… yes… I… I wanted to spend my life with her."

Erik was amazed at the effect alcohol was having on him. He never would have shared the details of feelings for Fantine with another person had he been sober! And yet, that's exactly what he had been doing for the past hour, being careful not to let anything slip about being the Opera Ghost.

But for all the changes the drinks were inciting within Erik, the ache in his chest still did not hurt any less.

The other drunk smiled as he got a distant look in his eye. "I was going to marry once…"

"Oh, please," the bartender moaned. "Not _this_ story again!"

The drunk looked perturbed and glared at the bartender. He held a finger against his lips. "Sssssshhhh!" he shushed him. He returned to telling his story. "She was beautiful… funny… and really nice, too!"

Erik stared at his drink. He didn't really care about this man's long lost love. His thoughts were dwelling on his own love.

"I asked her to marry me…" the drunk continued. "I was so happy when Fantine said yes!"

Erik nearly spewed his drink.

The bartender shook his head. "It's been five years, Albert. You've gotta let her go."

Albert glared at the bartender. "I can't let her go! I loved her!"

"How could you love her?" Erik hissed. "You left her!"

Albert frowned at him. "I did not!" He sighed and propped his head up on his elbow. "She was a dancer… A beautiful, graceful dancer… But five years ago, there was an accident at the Opera Populaire where she worked. I don't know… I wasn't there that night… I heard gossip about some Opera Ghost nonsense… But anyway, the chandelier fell and the stage caught on fire…" Albert broke down in tears. "Fanny got burned… She got burned bad… I went to the hospital to see her, and… Oh, her beautiful face was all burnt up! I went in to see her and she pushed me away… Kept pushing me away and screaming at me not to look at her… Told me to go and not come back… Said she wanted no visitors… Then Fanny sent me a letter with the ring I gave her… Said she couldn't marry me now… Said I must be disgusted by her face…" Albert looked at Erik with pleading eyes. "But I wasn't! I loved her! I still wanted to marry her! I tried to find her… Looked everywhere… Then I found out those worthless managers at the theatre fired her… I… I tried to ask her ballet mistress where she went… Madame Giry wouldn't tell me anything…"

Erik stared straight ahead as Albert's words sank in.

"Try not to pay attention to the poor fellow," the bartender whispered to Erik. "He's been here every night for the past five years crying about her. A lot of whiskey under the bridge. I'm afraid he's not all there." The bartender shook his head. "Shame. I hear he used to be a really successful lawyer."

Erik barely heard him. The ache in his chest suddenly increased.

Fantine had lied to him…

XxXxX

It was getting late. Erik had not returned. He had been gone all day long.

Fantine sat curled up on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. She had just spent the last several hours crying. She feared for Erik's safety. She feared what he would do, for she was quite certain that he was intoxicated when he left, judging by the empty bottle on his desk. But most of all, she feared that he had left her for good!

Angry and hurt as she was by his behaviour as of late, she still didn't want to be left alone again.

"Maybe," she whispered, "I'm better off being alone. At least I won't ever be hurt again."

With a sad sigh, she stood up and headed to her room. A splashing sound from the lake froze her in her tracks.

She turned around in time to see Erik stagger out of the boat and into the lair.

"Hi, honey! I'm home!" he announced. Rather loudly, she noted.

"Erik? Have you been drinking?" she asked, quite sure that she already knew the answer.

"Like a fish, Fantine!" he sneered.

Fantine sighed. What was it about alcohol that could turn an intelligent, polite gentleman into a rude tyrant?

"You know what, Fantine?" he slurred, stumbling closer. "I learned something _very_ interesting today!"

"How to steer a boat while intoxicated?" she asked sarcastically.

Erik ignored her. "You know what, Fantine? It's a small world after all! Why, I went up to the surface today, looking for a little sympathy and a cold, hard drink! But do you know who I met?"

"Erik, I have no patience for this now!" she snapped, grabbing his arm and attempting to lead him off. "You must go to bed, now. You're not going to be a happy fellow in the morning…"

Erik tore his arm from her grasp. This movement caused him to stumble backwards and he fell against the wall. Steadying himself, he leaned against it and grinned at Fantine. "I don't want to go to bed… I'd rather finish my story…"

"Erik, I don't have time for this!"

"You know, that Albert was a very pleasant fellow…"

Fantine's hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes grew wide. She choked back a sob.

"Oh, my!" Erik said mockingly. "I didn't even have to tell you what he said to me… You guessed!"

"Erik…" she whispered.

Erik smiled cruelly. "Broke your engagement, did he? That's funny… He's under the impression that you sent him your ring along with a letter saying that you didn't love him anymore!"

"That's not true!" Fantine sobbed. "I _did_ love him! But he deserved better than me! He deserved a _normal_ life! He couldn't have that with me!"

"Do you know what you left him with, _Fanny_? A broken heart and an endless flow of whiskey! Your _successful lawyer_ is nothing more than a pathetic drunk in a bar!"

Fantine hung her head as tears flowed down her face.

"Oh, Fanny," Erik gazed at her mockingly. "It seems I've hurt you. Is the _truth_ too much for you to handle?"

Fantine looked at him. Through her tears, an angry fire burned. "I will be tolerant with you this once, Erik," she growled, "only because you are drunk! In the morning, we will talk."

"We will talk now!" Erik snarled, grabbing her wrist. He squeezed it so tight, Fantine feared he would bruise it. "Care to tell me why you lied to me?"

Fantine turned her face away from his glazed eyes. "I thought if you knew the truth, you would think me petty… Or weak…" She gazed up at him. "Sometimes I still regret pushing him away… But I couldn't stand him seeing me like _this_!"

"So you just threw away his love like it was cheap trash?" Erik said. "Well, I understand why you would be concerned about me thinking you're weak, then!"

Fantine wanted to scream at him. Or hurt him. But the events of the night of her accident were rushing back to her… She was having a terrible flashback of the chandelier's fall… The hot flames…

"_Help me_!_ Help me_,_ someone_,_ please_!_ It_'_s burning_!_ It_'_s burning **me**_!" That echo from her past still haunted her in her nightmares.

Fantine broke down into uncontrollable sobs. "No! No!" she cried as she tried to pull away from him. She squeezed her eyes shut. This was more than her heart could bear!

Had Erik been sober, he would have found her current state a cause for concern. But right now, all he did was squeeze her arm tighter and sneer at her.

"Mademoiselle is upset? I suppose you want my comfort, then! Well, I ought to be an expert at this by now!" Erik flung her against the wall and pinned her wrists beside her head. His mouth was upon hers in an instant.

Fantine normally enjoyed his attentions, but now she recoiled from him in fear. His breath reeked of alcohol, and his motions were violent. She was not used to his behaviour, nor did she like it!

"What's wrong, Fanny?" he hissed against the smooth skin of her neck. "Repulsed by the idea of a _monster_ touching you?"

"I don't think you're a monster, Erik," she whispered.

"Oh, then you won't mind if I do _this_!" Erik pressed himself hard against her, burying his face into her neck and nipping at her throat. To Fantine's shock and disgust, she found that his hands had released her wrists and were now grasping her chest.

"Erik, get _off_ of me!" she demanded.

"Oh, come now, Fanny… You're going to enjoy me…"

One of his hands slipped inside her dress.

Fantine freed one leg and brought her knee up into Erik's groin.

Erik cried out painfully and doubled over. In his drunken state, he had forgotten how hot-tempered Fantine could be. Putting his hands on her had been a big mistake. He gazed up helplessly into her angry, flashing eyes. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him upright.

"I liked you a whole lot better when you were sober!" she screamed into his ear. "Even though you have been a complete jackass lately!"

Erik put his hands over his ears. "Please…" he moaned. "Not so loud…"

Fantine dragged Erik by the hair off to his room and threw him inside, slamming the door behind him.

She stalked away to her own room and slammed the door.

She paused, then quickly locked the door so that no one could get in unless she let them. She didn't want Erik to catch his second wind and come back for round two.

Fantine didn't even bother to get undressed, but flung herself onto her bed and curled up. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it close. Erik's words had brought back many painful memories. She was in for a long night… one full of nightmares…

XxXxX

**_Erik_: HEY! SHE JUST KICKED ME IN THE B-!**

**Erik! Could you please stop shouting? I have a headache!**

**_Erik_: This chapter sucked! I just got beat up by a woman!**

**Oh, it's not like I was being unrealistic! _I_ beat you up all the time!**

**_Erik_: You suck!**

**Jerk... Well guys, we'll see you all tomorrow!**


	19. More Lies

**_Erik_: (_Sigh_) The life of a muse is so demanding...**

**Suck it up, buttercup! We've got reviewers and they won't be happy if you're a no-show!**

**_Erik_: Oh, fine... Let's get it over with, then.**

**Elly McGregory: And to think if I had waited ten minutes Erik would have been able to answer your review during the last chapter. Erik, could you please give this girl a hug? She needs comfort.**

**_Erik_: You do recall that last time I let a phan hug me I nearly got raped? Oh, very well. (_Hugs Elly_) Now could you do _me_ a favour? Could you please teach me that torture song about Raoul and Carlotta? Hehe... Raoul-torture... Carlotta-torture... Carlotta and the backdrop... Raoul and my Punjab... Hehe... Hehe...**

**Carkeys: You win the prize for the shortest review today!**

**_Erik_: Short, sweet, and to the point.**

**GerryISUChick04: I know how to cure a hangover! You see, alcohol dehydrates you and a hangover is basically the result of dehydration so if you just drink a whole lot of water-**

**_Erik_: Oh, shut up! You can buy anti-hangover pills at Wal-Mart! I can't believe she found amusement in me getting kicked in the n-**

**Annnnywaaaays... Next!**

**Starrylibra: My dear, Erik is always in trouble...**

**_Erik_: And whose fault is that?**

**darklady5289: Erik, I'm scared! **

**_Erik_: Personally, I think watching you get roughed up by one of your reviewers would be a pleasant way to pass the time… Hey! Why does everyone thing it's so cool that Fantine kicked me in the kr- **

**Let's continue! **

**RowenaIsolde: _AWESOME_! Erik, we're reading a torture-fic tonight… One where _you_ get tortured! Oh, you are like the sister I have always dreamed of! Everyone read this girl's fic! It's called _Cheaper by the Phantom_.**

**_Erik_: What the… She was only kidding about the money? I want my $1000 dollars back! **

**VictorianDream: Rape? Did I say that? Well, alright, I think we all know what drunk-Erik's intentions were, but luckily Fantine can hold her own against perverted cads like– **

**_Erik_: I am not a pervert! **

**GalindaxlovesxErik: Ooh, I love Chinese! Could you please save me some breaded shrimp? **

**_Erik_: Yes! I have my own fop-bashing cheer! Wahoo! (_Starts chanting the cheer while ripping the arms off of his Fop-Raoul torture doll_). **

**zero sparrow: Ha! Erik is not the most likeable character when he's sober, either! **

**_Erik_: You think that's bad? You should see me on a sugar high. **

**Elphaba: Aw, Mara's upset? (_Hands her a bag of clodhoppers_). Boys can be so trying sometimes. **

**_Erik_: Define "good experiences." If your friend is saying I need some help in my sex life, I can assure you I need no help at all! I have all the experience I need! **

**Oh, come off it! You're such a virgin, you make _nuns_ look kinky! **

**_Erik_: Oh, shut up! Anyways… I won't stare at your green skin if you promise not to stare at my rather unsightly facial deformity. **

**Araiona Dubois: Yes, let it be know, Erik is one mean drunk! However, I think that swift kick to his tender area will make him think twice about being drinking irresponsibly ever again… I think he needs some other distraction to get his mind off the booze… **

**_Erik_: Hey, look! Popcorn! **

**VagrantCandy: I don't like him very much when he's drunk, either… In fact, I don't like him very much when he's awake… **

**_Erik_: And I don't like you very much when you're breathing…**

**LadyArika: Oh, so you liked that, eh? I thought it gave the story an interesting twist.**

**_Erik_: Genius traps! Yes! I am a genius! Muhahahaha!**

**The Dancing Egg: Yay! A new reader! Um... what's AIM? Sorry, I am a very uneducated little angel.**

**_Erik_: Popcorn with cheddar cheese? Do you have any?**

**Haley Macrae: I really don't think Erik needs anymore sugar...**

**_Erik_: Oh, what do you know? I love mallows!**

**DarkSilverMaiden: Jazz band? I know how that is. I'm in my school's choir, Bejazzeled, and the rehearsals are enough to make the most peaceful person want to rip someone's throat out! Yeah, I'm Eastern Time, too.**

**_Erik_: Mmmm... mallows...**

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood: Oh, Advil! Hey, wait a minute! This isn't non-drowsy! You're trying to make me go to sleep so you can sneak off with Erik, aren't you? Ha! I have seen through your clever plan! Muhahaha!**

**_Erik_: Mallows are nice...**

**Oh, would you shut up about the marshmallows!**

**Silent Phantasy: Oooh, I love muffins!**

**_Erik_: What? Marshmallow peeps? What are those? They sound good! Can I come over?**

**dulciluisa: Hehe... Erik got beat up by a girl!**

**_Erik_: Well I got donuts and you didn't so neh!**

**I nearly lost my mind when I was in Connecticut... There were no Tim Horton's so I couldn't find any really good coffee anywhere so I went to Dunkin Donuts and (gasp) they had MOCK TIMBITS and they called them MUNCHKINS! I'm sipping on a Timmy's Iced Cap while I'm doing this... Mmmm... Best coffee in the world... Well, anyhoo, let's get to that new chapter, eh?**

XxXxX

_Fantine looked around_._ Where was she_?

_Oh_,_ of course_!_ She was backstage_,_ at the Opera Populaire_!

_Fantine felt strange_._ In an instant_,_ she realized that she wasn_'_t wearing her mask_!_ Her hand flew to her face_,_ and she gasped at what she felt_. _Or rather_,_ what she **didn**_**'_t_**_ feel_…

_Her face_…_ It was normal_!_ No scars_…_ No burns_…_ Just a smooth_,_ rounded face_.

_Fantine examined her attire_._ She was wearing her costume for **Don Juan Triumphant**_._ Smiling_,_ she stretched out her legs_._ She was fine_!_ She was normal_!

_Perhaps the last five years had just been some horrible nightmare_…

_Then she heard it_._ The screams_._ The audience sounded terrified_.

_Fantine rushed out onto the stage_._ She raised her eyes and watched in horror as the chandelier came down_._ It hit the front of the stage_,_ exploding into a fireball_._ In seconds_,_ Fantine was surrounded by fire_.

"_Help me_!"_ she screamed_."_Someone_,_ please help me_!"

_The fire closed in_._ Fantine screamed in pain as she felt her face burn_.

"_Please_,_ help_!" _she screamed_."_It burns_!_ Oh_,_ God_!_ It burns_!"

_Fantine crumpled to the floor as the smoke invaded her lungs_.

"_It hurts_…"_ she whimpered_. "_Oh_,_ it hurts_!"

_Fantine felt strong arms grab her_._ Next she knew_,_ she was being carried away by someone_._ Then she heard Madame Giry_'_s voice_.

"_Fantine_!_ Oh_,_ Fantine_, _my child_!" _she cried_.

_The man holding her turned to Madame_. "_Where did he take her_?"_ he demanded_.

_Madame hesitated_."_Let_'_s take her somewhere safe_._ She needs to go to a hospital_._ I will take you to him_,_ Monsieur_._ But remember_,_ keep your hand at the level of your eyes_!"

_Fantine heard nothing else as she fell into darkness_.

XxXxX

Fantine opened her eyes, which were wet with tears. She was still curled up on her bed, clutching her pillow to her chest.

The nightmare would never leave her…

It was worse than a nightmare… It was a memory…

Fantine sat up. Her clothes were wrinkled from her restless night. Taking the dress off, she searched her closet for something else to wear. She pulled out a lightweight, long-sleeved black dress and slipped it on.

Fantine removed her mask so she could run a brush through her hair. She froze when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"_How could I **not** sicken Albert_?_ How could he still love me after seeing my face_? _How could he even **look** at me without feeling ill_?" She sighed heavily. Erik had called himself a monster the night before. But really, the only monster Fantine saw was the one that mocked her every time she gazed in the mirror.

Fantine snatched up her mask and put it back on, sparing herself the sight. She picked up a black ribbon from her dressing table and quickly tied her hair back.

She opened her door and stepped out, just in time to catch Erik running towards to lake. She furrowed her brow and headed after him, only to find him down on all fours by the shore and vomiting into the water. Fantine crouched down beside him while he heaved and placed a hand on his back.

Erik's body tensed up when he felt her touch him. Through the thin material of his shirt, which he hadn't changed in two nights, the warmth of Fantine's hand sent a fire coursing through his blood. She moved her hand over his back slowly, rubbing it as Erik's heaving subsided. He almost didn't hear her when she spoke.

"How do you feel?"

Erik squinted at her. The assault of candlelight in the dimly lit room made his head pound.

"I feel like a healthy corpse."

Fantine smirked. "Serves you right!"

Erik rocked a bit. "Fantine… about last night… I'm sorry for acting like such a…"

"Jackass?" she supplied.

He gazed up at her. "Well… yes… The things I said… and did… were completely out of line… I apologize…"

Fantine looked away from him. "Well, I hope that next time you will think twice before you _over_-_indulge_."

"Believe me," Erik held his stomach as another wave of nausea hit him, "it's not a habit I plan on nurturing."

"That's good to hear," Fantine said, her voice betraying no emotion. She stood up and turned to walk away.

"Fantine," Erik said quickly. She turned to him. "Is there… Is there anything else that you have been… less than truthful with me about?"

Her cold eyes bore into him. "No…" she turned her face away from him. "I'm going to be on the surface observing the rehearsals for _Don Juan Triumphant_. Will you be alright without me here?"

Erik grabbed his pounding head with one hand. "I'll be fine…"

Fantine cocked her head and looked at him. "You don't seem fine to me…"

If Erik didn't know any better, he would have thought that she sounded almost concerned for him. "I'm fine, really," he said. "It's just very bright out here… and really loud…"

Fantine snorted. "Reminds me of my days as a ballet rat… I've had a few unpleasant hang-overs myself…" She leaned down and took hold of his arm, helping him to his feet. "I'll help you to your room. Lying down in the dark gives _some_ relief."

Fantine helped him to his room and sat him down on his bed. She paused, then leaned down and sniffed his clothes.

"You might want to consider having a bath later," she told him. "Here, let me help you out of that dirty shirt."

Before Erik knew what was happening, Fantine had grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He almost gasped when he felt her fingers brush his bare chest.

"That ought to feel better," she said, tossing the shirt to one side. "Lay down now, you'll feel better."

Erik gazed up at her. "Fantine," he began. "I…"

"What is it with men not doing what they're told?" Fantine hissed impatiently. She placed her hands flat against his chest and pushed him back onto the mattress.

The sensation of her warm hands against his bare skin made his senses reel.

Fantine felt her heart rate increase just a little from the contact. His chest felt so hard and strong. She remembered how that firm body had pressed against her the night before. She might have actually enjoyed the moment, had Erik not been so intoxicated.

"Do you need anything else?" Fantine asked, pushing the thoughts from her mind.

"_Can I hold you in my arms for a little while_?" Erik found himself thinking.

"No, I'm fine," Erik said, secretly cursing himself for thinking such things about Fantine. "Have a good time haunting the theatre."

"I'll scare a ballerina or two for you," she replied, heading off.

Erik curled up on his bed, grasping at his sheets with his fingers.

"_Oh_,_ the things she makes me think and feel_…"

XxXxX

Fantine stood up in the catwalks, watching the rehearsals on the stage below. She watched intently as the ballerinas spun and twirled every which way. She was tempted to drop down onto the stage and join them. However, she feared that that would not go over well…

"_Someday Fanny_, _you_'_re going to be prima ballerina_!_ I just know it_!" little Meg Giry's voice echoed in her head.

"_No_,_ Meggy_," Fantine thought bitterly. "_It seems that that honour was reserved for **you**_!"

Fantine turned her attention back to the stage again. They were beginning to run through _Point of No Return_. Robert Romard and Meg Giry had their hands on each other as they sang together. The looks they gave each other were ones of complete passion. Fantine balled her hands up into tight fists.

"_You got everything_," Fantine thought at Meg. "_You got your handsome prince_,_ your successful career_…_ your pretty face_!_ Why do you torment me_,_ Meggy_?_ It_'_s unkind_._ Why must you flaunt in my face everything that I can never have_?"

Meg smiled as she sank deeper into Robert's embrace.

"_I hate you_,_ Meggy_…_ I thought we were friends_…_ But I hate you now_…_ Does that make me petty_?_ Sure it does_._ But I still hate you_."

Fantine felt her teeth grinding as Robert caressed Meg's face.

"_Don_'_t take it personally_,_ Meggy_…_ I hate Christine_,_ too_…_ In fact_,_ I think I hate her more than I hate you_!_ Not just because she has her pretty face and her pretty voice and money and everything else a woman could possibly want_…_ No_,_ Christine stole from me_!_ She stole Erik_!"

Fantine was shocked by her own thoughts. Why did seeing Erik with another woman anger her so?

Fantine shook her head and glared down at Meg again. "_You make me so angry Meggy_!_ Stop it_!_ Stop touching Robert like that_!_ Stop reminding me of what I can never have_!"

Fantine seethed as she watched the rest of the rehearsal. The sight of Meg sharing such intimate embraces with Robert made her furious. How she wanted revenge…

She caught sight of the two holding hands after the rehearsal. Robert whispered something into Meg's ear. Then the couple went away together.

Fantine followed them for a bit, noticing that they were heading up to the roof.

She decided to see what they were up to.

Setting her jaw, she began her own quiet ascent to the roof.

XxXxX

"Not that I don't like surprises, Robert," Meg smiled as her lover pulled her out into the cool winter air on top of the roof. "But I must admit, I am curious as to why you have brought me here."

"To tell you how marvellous you were today," he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Why, thank you, Robert!" Meg smiled. "You were quite amazing, yourself. It's not hard to see why Lady Phantom wanted you to star in her husband's opera."

Robert looked uncomfortable and cast his gaze at the ground.

"Robert?" Meg looked concerned.

"Please," Robert said, "don't mention _her_ to me."

"Robert, she's not going to harm you! You said yourself that her husband protected you the last time she tried to take you away. The Opera Ghost will not let anything happen to us."

"She still frightens me, Meg," Robert said. "And the way she behaved at the masquerade… I still think she wants to take me away from you. And I fear… what she may try to do to you…"

"Nothing will happen to me," Meg whispered, resting her head against his chest. Robert grasped her shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"Robert?"

"Meg… There's a reason I brought you up here… I want you to know that, no matter what Lady Phantom does, I love you and no one else." He took a deep breath. "This is a big step for us…"

Robert got down onto one knee. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a diamond ring. Meg gasped.

"Meg Giry… Will you marry me?"

Meg's voice caught in her throat as tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks. "Oh… Yes, Robert Romard! Yes, I will marry you!"

Robert slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. Smiling he leaned down for a kiss…

Meg felt a strong hand clamp down on her shoulder and tear her away from Robert. She spun around and found herself looking into the angry eyes of Lady Phantom!

Fantine had her sword drawn with its end pointed at Meg's chest.

"Do you enjoy torturing me, _Meggy_?" she hissed. "Why don't you run off and marry some handsome prince like you had wanted? Stop tormenting me!"

Meg quivered. "M-M-Madame le Fantôme… I-I don't understand what you mean… I… I'm not trying to torment you!"

"Really?" Fantine sneered. "It must be a congenital talent, then!" She threw Meg to the ground and pointed her sword at the petite girl's throat.

"No! Don't!" Robert tried to grab Fantine. Fantine shoved him off with one strong arm. Robert stumbled backwards and hit his head off the corner of a statue. The boy slumped to the ground, clutching his head, temporarily immobilized.

"You're never going to anger me again!" Fantine snarled at Meg. She raised her sword to bring it down upon the girl. Meg screamed and covered her face, begging for mercy.

With an animalistic cry, Fantine brought her blade down.

Another blade intercepted Fantine's sword, halting it just inches away from Meg Giry's body. Fantine raised her eyes to see Erik glaring at her.

"What is it with _women_ not doing as they're told?" he growled, throwing her earlier words back in her face.

"I thought you were busy being hung-over!"

"I _am_," Erik muttered, clutching his stomach with one hand as he used his sword to push Fantine's blade away from Meg's cowering form. "But I couldn't just lie in my bedroom… Not when I figured out what you were up to!"

Fantine furrowed her brow. "I don't understand…"

"Don't play innocent with me, Fantine!" he snarled. "I caught you red-handed! I should have known you'd go after your pretty-boy lover! Fantine…" His voice grew sad and emotional. "You lied to me… You lied to me _again_!"

Fantine could hardly believe what she was hearing… True, she had pursued Meg and Robert, but her actions had not been premeditated! How could Erik have been so suspicious of her? Didn't he trust her?

But explaining herself to Erik would have been futile. He had caught her up on the roof with them… What was he supposed to think?

"Monsieur Romard… Little Giry…" Erik said, not taking his eyes off of Fantine. "Leave us."

Robert stumbled over and helped Meg to her feet. They started to move away.

"Robert, stay!" Fantine ordered.

"Go from here," Erik told him. "Take your fiancée…"

Fantine turned her sword upon Erik. "Stop this!" she screamed. "Stop meddling in things that don't concern you!"

Erik's eyes met Fantine's cold gaze, not moving a muscle. "One would think you would have more respect for young Meg Giry, considering all that her mother has done for you! One would think you would show a little compassion. She _was_ your _friend_, after all!"

Meg's gaze shifted between the two shadowy figures. "My… friend? I don't understand…"

Fantine turned her gaze to Meg, her eyes cold and dangerous. "And you never will…" Fantine lifted her sword again.

Erik lashed out with his own sword, striking Fantine's hand. The girl let out a cry of pain and dropped her weapon. Then Erik did something that he knew he would forever hate himself for. He shoved Fantine against the stone wall and held his blade against her neck. If she tried to move, he knew, she would easily slice her own throat.

Fantine glared at Erik. "Why do you do this, Erik?" she growled. "Why do you torture me so?"

"Don't hurt her!" Meg cried, grasping Erik's arm. "Please, don't… I… I need to know…" She turned her gaze to Fantine. "Wh-who are you? Why… why did he say you were my friend? I don't understand…"

"Oh, come now, _Meggy_," Fantine sneered, using her old nickname. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me! We trained together, we danced together, Hell, we _lived_ together! Don't tell me you've forgotten all those summers we spent daydreaming about our futures, the stories you used to love telling… My personal favourites were your ghost stories! You used to love telling tales of the Opera Ghost! And you always dreamed of marrying some handsome prince and going away to live in a castle!" Fantine smirked. "By the way… You still haven't returned my favourite toe-shoes! Though I suppose I won't be needing them anymore, Miss Prima Ballerina!"

Meg stared. "It's… It's weird… For a minute, you almost sounded like…" Meg's eyes grew wide. "Oh, my God! _Fanny_!"

"Congratulations, you finally figured it out! It only took you five years!"

Meg held a hand to her mouth. "Fanny? I don't understand…"

"Oh, is it the mask that threw you?" Fantine asked mockingly. "Well, then… Maybe you'd recognize me better if I _removed_ it!"

Erik gasped audibly as Fantine lifted a hand and ripped her own mask from her face. Meg let out a yelp, stumbling backwards. Tears were streaming down her face.

"What's wrong, Meggy?" Fantine smiled cruelly. "Have I upset you? I can't imagine why." Fantine's tone grew dark. "You used to tell me I was pretty, Meggy. Is that not the case anymore? Does the sight of my face sicken you? Are you disgusted with what I've become? You should be grateful! After _this_ happened, I'm sure your career progressed quite swiftly!"

Meg shook her head. "No… No! They said that you had been hurt in the accident! They never said that… Oh, God! Fanny! What has happened to you, Fanny?"

"_Fanny_ is dead!" Fantine snapped. "She died five years ago… when the chandelier fell… And then Fantine the Opera Ghost was born!" Fantine grinned at Erik. "You have _him_ to thank! He told me himself that he was responsible for what happened! Well, Meggy? Thank him! Thank the man who made it possible for you to advance so far in your career!"

Meg broke down into sobs, sinking to the ground. She looked up at Fantine pleadingly. "What has happened to you? We were friends! What happened to the girl I knew and loved? Why have you changed?"

"People change!" Fantine said coldly. "You have gotten your happy future! You have your man and your career! Christine married her childhood sweetheart, just like she always dreamed! And me? I'll go down in history as the Phantom of the Opera!"

Erik gazed into Fantine's eyes. He feared that the girl had gone mad!

"Monsieur Romard," Erik said, keeping his eye on Fantine. "Take Little Giry… Go… Leave us…"

Robert gathered the sobbing girl into his arms and led her away, leaving Erik alone with Fantine.

"Are you going to tell me how much you hate me, now?" Fantine asked coldly.

Erik set his jaw. "I do not hate you, Fantine… But I _am_ angry about what you've done. I trusted you, and you betrayed that trust." Erik removed his sword from her throat, freeing her. "We will discuss this later… I have a pounding headache, and it's starting to get cold up here." He reached out and took her hand, leading her away. "Let's go home."

XxXxX

**_Erik_: It sucked...**

**Why?**

**_Erik_: Because...**

**I see... Well, see y'all tomorrow!**


	20. Don Juan Triumphant

**It's time to review, Erik! **

**_Erik_: Alas, I am called to duty once again… **

**Araiona Dubois: Yes, it seems Fantine has taken a baby step over the line of sanity… **

**_Erik_: I feel another song coming on… _You make me wanna la_-_la_! **

**Haley Macrae: Aw, really, you should stop stealing from fictional characters… Well, I guess Gerry Butler isn't so fictional, thank heavens :) Hey! Erik! Where's my swishy cape? **

**_Erik_: I hid it! Muhahaha! **

**VagrantCandy: Oh, dear, I've been caught on a technicality once again… You are obviously a die-hard phan and I'm impressed that you know all of these things… Fortunately, the average phan does not possess all the knowledge that you have, so until now I have been able to get away with such things… Can I claim artist licence, perhaps? **

**_Erik_: You suck, you suck, you suck! **

**Pertie: Indeed, Fantine is _very_ whacked. **

**_Erik_: _You drive me crazy_! **

**GerrysISUChick04: Yes! Hear that Erik? I'm kick ass! **

**_Erik_: Oh, you're going to get a bloated ego… **

**Elphaba: Now _I_ feel a song coming on… _It_'_s not easy being green_… **

**_Erik_: Oh, you are embarrassing! So, it's Elphie, then? Angel once tried to call me Rick, but I thought it made me sound like some trailer park kid with a bad case of acne working at a convenience store… My apologies to any readers out there with friends or family members named Rick. **

**VictorianDream: Yes, I know it was out of character… But that's OK cuz it's _my_ fic and I'll make Erik do the Macarena if I want to! Muhahahaha! **

**_Erik_: That's not a good idea… Have you seen me dance? It's not a pretty sight. **

**Tadriendra and Achilles: Oh, but Tad, if I make them profess their love, it'll all be over too fast and then I won't get to update anymore… Oh, that's just too sad! _Sniff_. **

**_Erik_: A Greek mercenary? Hmmm… Achilles, I think I could grow to like you… **

**darklady5289: Wow, you just want me to get down to business, don't you? Hey Erik? How would you feel about me making you get jiggy with Fantine? **

**_Erik_: How would you feel about me pulling your eyes out of their sockets and force-feeding them to you? **

**The Dancing Egg: Aww, you're such a sweet egg… **

**_Erik_: Do eggs dance? I've never seen an egg dance before. I think it would be interesting. We could even make an opera about but instead of ballerinas we'd have dancing eggs! We could call it _Egg Muto_! **

**RowenaIsolde: Ah! The handyman's secret weapon! Duct tape! Sorry, that's Red Green… He's Canadian, too! However, not such a good specimen of a Canadian… He's a few furters short of a barbeque, if you get my drift. Oh, I see you're reading my other fics. _Child of the Wilderness_ was alright but I personally liked _Angel in Disguise_ better… Maybe because I had more fun writing it and seemed kind of original to the phan-world. **

**_Erik_: Hey! She's the one who wrote the torture-fic about me! She gave me twelve kids and one of them asked me where babies come from! **

**Mrs. Gerard Butler: Erik, you should not have threatened Fantine. **

**_Erik_: What would you do if some psycho female had a blade pointed at you? **

**Call the police? **

**Silent Phantasy: Oh, the humanity of it all! **

**_Erik_: These peeps sound like my kind of candy… Why didn't I think of inventing something like that? **

**Robika: A theme… Hmm… Theme, theme, theme… I ought to ask the Unrequited Lover about this, she could probably give me a whole list! Well, I guess some underlying themes would be lies and trust, though I probably wouldn't consider those _major_ themes. Oh, I've got a new accent! G'day mate! **

**_Erik_: Popcorn! My dear, that's _all_ you have to say! **

**Broadwaylove4ever: Aww, thank you! Hey, Erik! She says hi! **

**_Erik_: Well, I suppose I might as well be civil… Hi! **

**dulciluisa: Well, the good thing about Erik is since he's fictional his enchanting physique never changes… **

**_Erik_: Angel, never say anything about my physique ever again! (_Shudders_) You're giving me the creeps! **

**DarkSilverMaiden: Hehe… Furry woodland creatures! That's cute. I've never really understood soccer, either. All I know is putting the ball through the two posts is a good thing! **

**_Erik_: Hey, crepes! Wait… I'm _not_ going to care for Fantine! You can all just forget about that! **

**Oh, Erik… Where's your sense of adventure? Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Cheers! **

XxXxX

Opening night for _Don Juan Triumphant_ had crept up on Erik. A month had passed since the day he had found Fantine on the roof with Meg and Robert. Since that day, an even greater distance had grown between the two phantoms. Erik was suffering terribly, longing to return to the days when he and Fantine had interacted easily, when there was no tension or resentment…

"_Back when she didn_'_t know the truth of what I had done_…" Erik thought.

The night Erik had caught Fantine on the roof, he received a visit from a rather irritated Madame Giry.

"Care to tell my why my daughter came bursting into my room today, crying out about the Opera Ghost, Lady Phantom, and her best friend, Fanny?" Madame Giry asked as she stepped into the Phantom lair.

Erik cast a glance at Fantine's door. She had gone to her room not long after he had brought her back, and she hadn't come out since.

"It's my fault, Madame," Erik said quietly. "I should have known that Fantine would go after Robert…"

"My future son-in-law? How does he have anything to do with this?"

Erik sighed. "Fantine seems to have developed a certain interest in Monsieur Romard. She was rather jealous of Meg. I found the three of them on the roof today, and it appeared that Fantine was going to harm your daughter. I prevented it, but Fantine revealed her identity to Meg. And I'm afraid she said some rather cruel things as well… I'm sorry… This should not have happened…"

Madame Giry sighed. "Had I only known that Fantine had such interests in Robert. I guess the possibility just never occurred to me. I thought she loved…" Madame Giry stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing… I shouldn't say anything…"

Erik sighed. Surely Madame Giry had meant to say that she thought Fantine was still in love with Albert, her former fiancé. After all, Fantine _had_ given up a life in the world above for the darkness of the Phantom lair, simply out of love for the pitiful man… Simply because she thought he would be happier…

A month passed, with Erik feeling lonelier each and every day. Finally, one morning, he woke up and realized that that night was the opening night for _Don Juan Triumphant_. It was a night that he had been anticipating and dreading for weeks now.

Erik had not been able to find Fantine that day. She was not in her bed when he awoke, nor could he find her anywhere else in the lair.

Erik made his way to the surface and found Madame Giry. Madame had not seen her either. Erik checked the areas where she normally lurked – the catwalks, the Heavens, the roof, even in the rafters over Robert Romard's dressing room – but she was nowhere to be found.

The day wore on. Afternoon gave way to evening, and Erik soon found that patrons were beginning to arrive for the performance. Minutes after the doors had opened, the auditorium was packed. No doubt they all hoped to witness some scandal or horrific event, like the one that went down five years ago. Erik never ceased to be amazed by the collective morbidity of opera-goers.

It was twenty minutes before the opera was to start. Fantine was nowhere to be found. With a sad sigh, he retired to Box Five to watch the performance.

Fantine had left him. Again. Probably for good, this time. Maybe she had decided to return to Albert. If that was the case, Erik felt obliged to feel happy for them. Albert would have the woman of his dreams back, and Fantine could live the happy life that she deserved. Perhaps if Erik knew that she was content and at ease with her new life, the pain of not having her for himself would not be so intense.

At least she would be happy…

With tears blurring Erik's vision, he almost didn't notice the envelope lying on the seat beside him – the place where Fantine normally sat. He gazed at it for a moment, as though it were not really real, but just an illusion. In red ink, the name _Erik_ was written on the envelope in flowing script.

Fantine's handwriting!

In a flash, Erik snatched up the envelope and tore it open. He pulled a letter out and unfolded it, reading the words:

_Dearest Erik_,

_I do not even know how I should begin this letter_._ I suppose I am sending you this because you have the right to know that I am about to do something that goes against your wishes and disobeys your rules_._ You will probably hate me after tonight_,_ for which I will not fault you_._ I am sorry for the lies that I have told_,_ for the hurtful things that I have said and done_,_ and for the grief that I have caused you_._ I intend to leave the lair after tonight_,_ and spare you from being hurt by my actions ever again_.

_I just want you to know_,_ I do not blame you for the events that took place five years ago_._ I forgive you_,_ and my heart would be glad if you forgave yourself_._ You were right_ – _I was weak for leaving Albert_._ But I do not regret that I am not his wife today_._ I realize now that I did not love him_…_ Not in the manner that a wife should love a husband_,_ anyway_._ And besides_,_ sometimes I think that if you had not dropped that chandelier_,_ I never would have met you_…_ and I think that that would have been far worse than being a victim in the terrible accident_.

_I do not regret the time I spent with you_,_ or the moments we shared with each other_._ I only regret betraying your trust and doing foolish things that angered you_._ I will think of you often_,_ wherever I end up after tonight_._ And I just want you to know_,_ I never truly loved Robert either_._ I pursued him only because I desired a man_'_s companionship_,_ and I knew that **you** could never want a monster_'_s affections_…_ You called yourself a monster_,_ Erik_, _but in truth_,_ the real monster was me_.

_Please do not forget me_,_ Erik_…_ And try to remember only the happy times we shared_,_ and think little of what I am about to do tonight_…

_Leaving you with kind feelings_,

_Fantine_

_P_._S_. _I have left one more gift for you in this letter_._ A kiss good_-_bye_._ It is yours_._ May you never again feel pain on my account_.

Erik did not know whether to be happy that Fantine had forgiven him for what he had done to her, or sad that she was going to leave him. She didn't hate him! She even had… _affections_!

"_I am about to do something that goes against your wishes and disobeys your rules_…" The warning concerned Erik. What was she going to do?

Erik suddenly felt his blood run cold.

The opera was about to begin! He had to get backstage!

XxXxX

Fantine stood backstage, keeping to the shadows. She felt a warmth trickle down her cheek. Reaching up, she touched it…

It was a tear…

"_Erik will hate me after tonight_," she thought. "_Though I doubt he could really hate me much more than he already does_._ Or as much as I hate **myself**_…"

Fantine watched as the curtains parted and the opera began. Erik would be watching from Box Five. He would see what she was about to do. And he would hate her for every minute of it…

"_This is the point of no return_," she told herself. "_It_'_s too late for turning back_…"

She closed her eyes and tried to force back the lump in her throat. "Erik," she whispered. "I am so sorry…"

XxXxX

Erik appeared backstage just as Robert as Don Juan began his conversation with Passarino. The backstage area was completely deserted. Erik looked around. A muffled whimper in the corner caught his attention, and he turned to see a dark form curled up alone.

Erik approached the form cautiously, and gasped when he came upon Meg Giry – bound, gagged, and stowed away where no one would find her.

Erik knelt quickly and removed the gag from Meg's mouth. The girl took in a gasping breath… and then the sobs came…

"Shhh…" Erik whispered. "Try not to make a sound…"

"M-Monsieur Opera Ghost," Meg whimpered. "L-L-Lady Ph-Phantom… sh-she did this! She's… she's going to hurt Robert, I know it!"

"I know, child," Erik said gently. "Please, I need you to wait here and don't make a sound. I'm going to stop Lady Phantom."

Meg grasped his arm as he went to stand up. "P-please, Monsieur le Fantôme," she begged. "Don't hurt her! Fanny may be different, but she is still my friend!"

"I'm not going to hurt her," Erik whispered. "No… For once, I'm going to tell her how I feel!"

Erik was gone as quickly as he came, like a shadow in the night.

XxXxX

Robert headed off into the wings after he finished his bit with Passarino. The next song was one he eagerly anticipated – his duet with Meg!

Robert was donning his cape when a dark voice from behind him made him freeze.

"I apologize Monsieur Romard, but you're fired…"

"What?" Robert turned just as the Phantom of the Opera whacked him over the head with a heavy prop piece. Robert fell to the floor. Hastily, Erik shrugged out of his coat and removed Robert's Don Juan jacket, secretly thankful that he and the boy were roughly the same height and build. He put on the jacket and removed Robert's black mask, replacing his white one with it. He was just putting on the cape when he heard singing from the stage.

"**_No thoughts within her head_, _but thoughts of joy_! _No dreams within her heart but dreams of love_!**"

Erik peaked through the curtain to see a woman with raven hair step out onto the stage. She was wearing a black mask on her face, similar to the one he wore now.

Definitely not Meg Giry…

"_As talented as Fantine was as a dancer_," Erik thought, "_she should have considered a career as a singer_._ Her voice is beautiful_!"

Erik was so busy listening to Fantine sing that he almost forgot his cue! Fortunately, he remembered himself and quickly entered the stage.

"**_Master_?**" Passarino addressed him with a bow.

Erik swallowed nervously. He really wasn't prepared for this. "**_Passarino_, _go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey_…**" Erik glanced at Aminta, or rather Fantine, who sat alone with her back to him. "**_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge_. _In pursuit of that wish_, _which till now has been silent_… _silent_…**"

Fantine froze. That was not Robert's voice she was hearing. This voice was so much… stronger… more passionate… And she was sure that she had heard it somewhere before…

"**_I have brought you_, _that our passions may fuse and merge_. _In your mind you_'_ve_ _already succumbed to me_, _dropped all defences_, _completely succumbed to me_. _Now you are here with me_. _No second thoughts_. _You_'_ve_ _decided_… _decided_…**"

Fantine looked at his face. He looked familiar. But where did she know him from? She recalled the night she had run from Erik after he had revealed to her that he was the one responsible for her accident. Her memory of that night was sketchy, as though it had only been a dream. She remembered going up to the roof, begging for Death to come…

He came… And He held her while He sang… This man before her now, whoever he was, sounded just like Him!

"**_Past the point of no return_. _No backward glances_. _Our games of make_-_believe_ _are at an end_. _Past all thought of_ '_if_' _or_ '_when_'. _No use resisting_. _Abandon thought_, _and let the dream descend_.**"

Fantine almost gasped as Don Juan moved behind her. He grabbed her, almost fiercely, and pulled her firmly up against himself. Fantine could feel her heart pounding as she felt the warmth of his body.

"**_What raging fire shall flood the soul_? _What rich desire unlocks its door_? _What sweet seduction lies before us_?**"

Don Juan let his hands slip away from her body. He gazed at her, those familiar eyes looking through her. Fantine's breath was coming out quickly. Those eyes beckoned to her, made her whole body ache…

"**_Past the point of no return_. _The final threshold_. _What warm_, _unspoken secrets will we learn_? _Beyond the point of no return_…**"

Fantine took a shaky breath. Did Don Juan realize how both his voice and his eyes affected her?

"**_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry_. _To that moment when speech disappears into silence_… _silence_…**"

Erik's heart soared at hearing her sing. She was gazing at him, almost confused. He realized that she didn't know who he was! No… She had to know him! She had to recognize him, or…

"**_I have come here_, _hardly knowing the reason why_._ In my mind_, _I_'_ve_ _already imagined our bodies entwining defenceless and silent_. _Now I am here with you_. _No second thoughts_. _I_'_ve_ _decided_… _decided_…**"

Were it not for all the people watching, Erik might have just grabbed her and had her right there.

"**_Past the point of no return_. _No going back now_. _Our passion play has now_, _at last_, _begun_.**"

Fantine gazed at Don Juan. He stared at her… He seemed to be hanging on to her every word. Fantine had to push back a wave of sadness, for she knew that if this man could see beyond her mask, he would not be gazing at her with such desire burning in his eyes.

Fantine and Don Juan began ascending the bridge. She continued to sing to him… _For_ him…

"**_Past all thought of right or wrong_. _One final question_: _how long should we two wait_, _before we_'_re_ _one_? _When will the blood begin to race_, _the sleeping bud burst into bloom_? _When will the flames_, _at last_, _consume us_?**"

Don Juan cast his cape aside as he slowly advanced upon her, his voice joining hers now.

"**_Past the point of no return_. _The final threshold_. _The bridge is crossed_, _so stand and watch it burn_… _We_'_ve_ _passed_ _the point of no return_…**"

Fantine sank into Don Juan's arms… She felt so safe… So secure…

So _loved_…

"_I only wish it were Erik_'_s arms around me right now_," she thought sadly.

Fantine's eyes flew wide.

Erik?

She suddenly recognized his eyes! And his voice… It was not Death who had sung to her that cold, lonely night… It was _Erik_!

"**_Say you_'_ll_ _share with me one love_, _one lifetime_,**" Erik pleaded softly. "**_Lead me_, _save me from my solitude_. _Say you want me with you_, _here beside you_…**"

Fantine turned to face him. Erik gazed at her longingly.

"**_Anywhere you go_,_ let me go too_! _Fantine_, _that_'_s all I ask of_–**"

A heavy object hit Erik over the top of the head. Erik fell to the floor at Fantine's feet. Fantine found herself looking into the frightened eyes of Robert Romard. He held in his hand a wooden pistol… a prop from an opera performed years ago… He had hit Erik with it.

"It's… It's the Opera Ghosts!" Robert cried out in a shaky voice. He pointed at Erik's crumpled form. "H-he hit me over the head and… and took my place!" He turned his gaze up at Fantine. "Sh-she's stalking me! She's been trying to hurt my fiancée!"

Shocked whispers resounded throughout the auditorium. Fantine gazed at Robert, then turned her eyes down to Erik's unconscious form.

"_He doesn_'_t hate me_," she realized. "_He cares about me_…_ Oh God_,_ he really **cares** about me_!" Fantine closed her eyes, shame filling her. "_All these months_…_ I have hurt him so badly_._ He deserves better than what I have to offer_…" She took in a shuddering breath. "_It hurts_…_ But I won_'_t be the cause of his pain anymore_._ He_'_s better off without me_._ He_'_s better off if I just **stay** away_…"

Fantine met Robert's gaze, her eyes growing cold. "Robert… you're coming with _me_!"

She grabbed Robert around the waist and pulled him close. Hitting a lever with her foot, they dropped through the stage while the audience shrieked in terror.

XxXxX

**Well, Erik?**

**_Erik_: I'm getting a strange feeling of deja-vu...**

**Wait... Aren't you going to say it sucked?**

**_Erik_: Well, I thought singing with Fantine sucked... And getting hit over the head sucked... But I liked the fact that I got to hit that Romard character, finally! He seems quite foppish... Not as foppish as the foppish Vicomte, mind you, but still very foppish... And I liked seeing the ballet rat tied up. Hehe... But then you made me save her, which sucked... I guess overall... You come out average...**

**Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually _thought_ about that commentary... Well, anyways, we'll see you all tomorrow!**


	21. All I Ask of You

**Erik, hurry up! **

**_Erik_: Can I request a day off? **

**No way! This fic's about you so get a move on! **

**GerrysISUChick04: Hah! Erik, you got shushed! **

**_Erik_: I hate my life. But at least I'm still cool. **

**saripunkinpie: Well, although I can't stand Erik sometimes, I've very possessive about him… He's like a brother to me! **

**_Erik_: Ha! If we were related, I'd divorce the family! Wait a minute… I'm not _cute_! **

**LadyArika: That's really cool! I got introduce to _The Phantom_ in the same sort of way… I'm not in our school's jazz band, but I heard them play the overture from the musical at one of our music nights and on Broadway Night a few people sang some of the songs – _Think of Me_,_ All I Ask of You_, and _Phantom of the Opera_. I fell in love with the music! Along with choir I'm in the school's drama production this year and I'm also in the Quinte Youth For Christ performing arts team… It's a lot of work but it's a lot of fun! **

**_Erik_: Thank you for that complete run-down of your artistic career, Angel… **

**VictorianDream: Ah, I enjoy manipulating Erik in my fics… **

**_Erik_: One of these days, Angel… You're going to turn your back and find a few rope burns around your pretty little throat! **

**Aww… He called me pretty! Did you hear that, girls? Erik thinks I'm pretty! **

**_Erik_: You're impossible! **

**Elphie: Well, um… That sounds like an interesting story… What's the name of it? It sounds so nuts my interest is actually perked! **

**_Erik_: Sabotage her story? Hmmm… Why didn't I think of that? (_Rubs his hands together and smiles evilly_) Just you wait, Angel… **

**Erik, if you ever tamper with my stories I'll chew your fingers off! And then I'll tie you up and make VictorianDream give you a seminar on the torturing arts! Muhahaha! **

**VagrantCandy: Patience, deary… **

**_Erik_: Some big Disney-style-happy-ending make-out scene? Ew! How disturbing! **

**The Dancing Egg: The eggs will take over the world… Muhahaha! **

**_Erik_: Uh… I've never taught eggs how to sing before… Is there a pretty orphaned one that I can take under my wing and try to seduce? **

**Broadwaylove4ever: Well, at least you've only had to wait a day to read the update… Don't you just hate it when you're reading a fic and it leaves off at a cliff-hanger and then you have to wait three weeks for the next update and all the while you can't stop wondering what's going to happen? Oh, it drives me mad! **

**_Erik_: You _are_ mad! **

**darklady5289: OMG, Erik! You jipped her _again_? **

**_Erik_: Hey, I can't keep track of them all! If she wants a turn, she should do what every other rabid phan girl does… Elbow her way in! **

**Mrs. Gerard Butler: Oh, you're so evil, hee hee! Not only am I evil, I'm adorably cute, too! **

**_Erik_: What is so amusing about me getting hit over the head? **

**Robika: Why, thank you! Don't mind my sucky grammar… You know, I've often wondered why Gerard Butler looked so obsessed with that ugly monkey music box… I mean, I know the Phantom supposedly made it, but really it's not much to look at! **

**_Erik_: My dear, please stop spazzing out! You're going to hurt yourself! (_Phan swoons again when Erik calls her _'_dear_'_ and passes out into Erik_'_s arms_). Oomph! Does someone have smelling salts? **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Aww, you're not the person I was thinking of? That's too bad… If you had been I would have totally spazzed out and been all "Yay! Ange, you're reading my fic!" But that's OK, you're my friend, too! **

**_Erik_: Oh, Erik, thank heavens you're back… Angel has been driving me nuts! **

**GalindaxlovesxErik: Apparently this girl is holding tryouts for anyone who wants to be on Erik's personal fop-bashing squad. **

**_Erik_: Yes! We can burn my Fop-Raoul doll in effigy and dance around it!**

**Silent Phantasy: Ack! The marshmallow peeps are chewing on my hair! Bad peeps! Bad peeps! **

**_Erik_: (_Pops one into his mouth_) Mmmm… They bite back! Now this is my kind of snack! You know Angel, if you want to defeat a marshmallow, all you have to do is set it on fire. _Ghostbusters_ taught me that! **

**Carkeys: Your wish is my command. **

**_Erik_: Carkeys? Hey, is that like "Car Keys"? **

**Mominator124: The problem with Fantine is, she fears male affection… I don't mean being physically attracted to a handsome chorus boy… I mean having a guy who actually _loves_ her. She had convinced herself that no one would ever be able to care about her. And now that she knows for sure that Erik doesn't hate her, she's scared. Also, she feels guilty about the way she's treated Erik. As for just leaving him there, well, I guess you could say she wasn't thinking straight. **

**_Erik_: As if she _ever_ thinks straight!**

**RowenaIsolde: YAY! I love you like a sister, too!**

**_Erik_: Please stop hugging me! And no more kids!**

**Tadriendra and Achilles: Ah, so the truth comes out! Erik? Have you ever found yourself dreaming about being a fop? These two seem to think you want to be one. I can't say that I argue with their logic. **

**_Erik_: Oh, yeah? Well, I'll tell you what! **

**What? **

**_Erik_: I just told you! **

**I'm confused. **

**_Erik_: Naturally. **

**Whatever… _Sniff_-_sniff_… This is one of our last updates! Well, enjoy it please! **

XxXxX

Erik put a hand to the back of his throbbing head.

"_What happened_?" he wondered.

"Look! I think he's coming out of it."

Erik opened his eyes and looked into the faces of Madame Giry, Andre, Firmin and Reyer. Erik looked around. They were in Andre and Firmin's office. He was sitting slouched back in a chair.

"Monsieur Opera Ghost," Reyer said timidly. "How do you feel?"

"Like a hung-over jackass," Erik replied, rubbing his head. "What am I doing here?"

"We had to remove you from the stage, Monsieur," Firmin explained. "Our audience was getting rather distressed."

"I don't understand… What happened? I remember singing, and–"

"Monsieur Romard hit you over the head," Andre told him.

"Well, I suppose I deserved that," Erik muttered. "Where's Fantine?"

Madame Giry glanced at the floor. "She… She escaped… She took Robert with her…"

Erik felt a stabbing pain in his heart as her words sunk in.

"_I poured my heart out to her in song_._ How could she look into my eyes and not know that I love her_?" He closed his eyes. "_Perhaps she **did** know_…_ But didn_'_t care_…_ Perhaps I mean nothing to her_…"

Erik opened his eyes. "We have to find your daughter and tell her the situation."

"Erik, I don't know where Meg is!"

"Don't worry, Madame," Erik said reassuringly. "She's backstage. I told her to stay put."

"No, she isn't Erik!" Madame Giry cried. "She heard the screams and came out. She saw Fantine leave with Robert. I found her. She told me that… that she was going to try to _talk_ to Fantine…"

Erik's eyes grew wide. "_Of course_!_ That ballet rat knows the way to my lair_!" Erik jumped from his seat and headed for the door.

"Erik!" Madame Giry cried. "Don't go after her! Please! I thought I knew Fantine better than anyone! But she is not herself! She could do anything! Erik! She might kill you!"

Erik paused. "_What better way to die than at the hands of the woman I love_?" he thought.

Without a word, Erik ran from the office and made his way to his underground lair.

XxXxX

Erik reached the edge of the lake, only to find that neither of the two boats were there.

"_Of course_._ Fantine would not have wanted me to follow her_…_ Or perhaps Fantine and Robert took one boat and Meg followed in the other_…"

Erik sighed. He stripped off his jacket and dove into the murky water. The cold made him gasp. Erik began swimming in the direction of the lair. The thin fabric of his mask got wet and made it difficult for him to breath as it clung to his nose. With a frustrated cry, Erik ripped the mask off and continued swimming.

The cold made his movements difficult. With every metre he swam, he grew more weary. The lactic acid building up in his muscles was screaming for him to stop. He let out a relieved gasp when he felt his foot touch the softness of the lakebed. He stood up, his wet shirt clinging to him like a second skin. He pushed a soggy lock of ebony hair out of his eyes. The lair was not far off now.

When Erik arrived, he was shocked to discover Fantine, Robert, and Meg there, standing in the main room. Fantine stood behind Meg, grasping the poor girl by her blonde locks, with her sword against the prima ballerina's throat. She glared at Robert, who stood a small distance away, staring at the two women in horror.

"It's your choice, Robert!" Fantine snarled. "Stay with me and your pretty ballerina lives! Deny me, and she dies!"

"I don't love you!" Robert cried. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"F-F-Fanny…" Meg gasped, her breathing restricted by the cold steel that rested against her throat. "P-please! I… I know you don't want to do this…"

"Since when have you become the expert on what I do and don't want, Meggy?" Fantine hissed. "I'll tell you what I _wanted_, Meggy! I wanted a _normal_ life with a husband and a family! But you know what, Meggy? I _didn_'_t_ get what I wanted!" She eyed Robert. "So I guess I'll just have to settle for a cute chorus boy! I do believe I deserve _that_ much!"

"But you don't love him…" Erik spoke calmly from where he stood in the lake.

The three in the lair looked out in surprise at the Phantom of the Opera. He stood knee-deep in water, his white shirt wet and becoming see-through, his face bared with damp locks of black hair sticking to his forehead. Robert and Meg gasped at seeing Erik in such a state. The illusion of a mighty and all-powerful Phantom was shattered as Erik stood unmoving in the water… He was nothing more than a man…

"What are you doing here, Erik?" Fantine whispered.

"To ask why…" Erik replied, as he waded out of the lake and onto dry land. "Why do you do this when you said in your letter that you do not love this man?"

Fantine breathed deeply. She did not release Meg. "I told you, Erik," she began, her voice filled with emotion. "All I desire is a man's companionship. I no longer entertain dreams of finding someone who could love me. I know that no one could love this face… Moreover, I am not a lovable person… Nor am I a _likeable_ person!" She gazed at him. "For awhile, Erik, you were a most wonderful companion to me… For that, I will always be grateful. But my presence here is causing you pain. And when I leave you, I will be alone again…" She directed her gaze at Robert. "Robert, I need _someone_! I… I don't want to be alone… Not again…"

Pity filled Robert's eyes. "But I love Meg," he said gently.

"I know," Fantine whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut. After a long moment, she released her hold on Meg. The ballerina gasped for breath and ran to Robert's arms. He held her close.

Fantine stared at the floor. "I guess I should have known that I couldn't make you stay with me against your will," she whispered. She glanced up at the couple with glassy eyes. "Go. Forget me. Live your lives together, and don't ever think of me again. I suppose I must learn to come to terms with the fact that I was not made to be loved…"

Erik drew close to Fantine and slipped his arms around the girl's waist, pulling her near. "That's not true, Fantine," he whispered into her ear. "Because _I_ love you…"

Fantine gazed at Erik with wide eyes.

"_He loves me_?_ But how can this be_?_ How could he_?"

"Erik, please…" she whispered. "You don't have to… You don't have to try and make me feel better. I–"

Erik silenced her with a single finger to her lips. "Fantine… You must believe me… I love you… I love you more than anything in this world! I have for a long time now! I was afraid to tell you. I feared that you would be disgusted by the thought of me – the one who had ruined your life – having feelings for you…"

"_He loves me_…_ He means it_!_ He loves me_!_ But_…_ Do I love him_?"

Fantine had to turn her face away from his inquiring eyes. She knew what he was waiting for. He was waiting for her answer. He was waiting for her to tell him how _she_ felt.

"_I know I care about him_…_ But do I love him_?"

Fantine shut her eyes, searching her soul.

"_He_'_s always there for me_._ He has always looked after me_…_ He makes me feel safe_…_ Every time he touches me_,_ I feel like my heart is going to burst_…_ He's exactly the man I had always dreamed of marrying_... _I_…_ I want him_…_ I **need** him_…"

Fantine finally met Erik's gaze. "I… I… love you… too… I love you, too!"

That was all Erik needed to hear. He tangled his fingers in Fantine's hair and kissed her hungrily. Oh, how he had missed the taste of those sweet lips! Fantine responded with a vigour that matched his.

Robert and Meg stood frozen in place, watching the two phantoms share their passionate kiss.

Erik lifted his lips from Fantine's and looked at the pair. "Well, do you two plan to stand there all day and watch us? Any other person would be running from this place as soon as we turned our backs! Go now… We desire some privacy, as I am sure you two do as well…"

Meg and Robert quickly obliged, hopping into one of the boats and heading off.

When they were gone, Fantine turned to Erik with a smile on her lips. "I believe you were trying to say something to me back there on that stage?"

Erik looked deep into her eyes and began his song anew. "**_Say you_'_ll_ _share with me one love_, _one lifetime_. _Take my hand_,_ let_'_s leave our solitude_. _I_'_ll be here for you_, _always beside you_._ Anywhere you go_,_ I_'_ll go with you_._ Fantine_,_ that_'_s what I promise you_…**"

Fantine smiled as strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around her, and his lips descended upon hers once again. She almost couldn't believe it, part of her certain that this was a dream. How could it be so? How could anyone love a monster? Especially one like her?

But Erik didn't see her as a monster. He saw her as a woman… A woman made to love and be loved.

Fantine sank into Erik's arms, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. She was loved, finally, after so many years on her own. At last, she didn't have to be alone any longer. She _would not_ be alone any longer. She could look forward to a lifetime with Erik – the man she loved.

And Erik? His heart was so full that he was sure it would burst from his chest. He had suffered alone for so many years… and it all came down to this moment. She was worth it, he knew. And he would have gladly gone through it all again if only to have her in his arms a moment longer.

Erik and Fantine found love in each other, and that love would be everlasting. They would heal each other's inner wounds and save each other from the darkness that had covered their lives for so long. No more hiding, no more secret fears. They had each other, and in each other they found happiness.

After all, even phantoms deserve to be loved…

XxXxX

**Well, Erik? What do you think?**

**_Erik_: All I can say is, I'm glad it's over.**

**Erik, you should stop making assumptions! There's one more chapter left!**

**_Erik_: _What_? One more?**

**Just to tie off a few loose ends.**

**_Erik_: You're not going to write an explicit sex-scene, are you?**

**Erik, what kind of person do you think I am? I refuse to spoil a good fic by making it all sex and fondling! And I refuse to spoil a good fic by _ending_ with all sex and fondling!**

**_Erik_: You know if something like that doesn't happen tomorrow, many of your readers will be displeased.**

**Oh, well... See you guys tomorrow!**


	22. A Nightmare Over

**Wah! It's the last chapter! (_Blows nose in Erik_'_s shirt_). **

**_Erik_: Ugh! That's disgusting! **

**Yes, Erik! It is disgusting! Who ever said that a fic this much fun should end, huh? And I was just starting to really get to know all the reviewers! I am disgusted! It's completely disgusting! Oh, I'm going to miss everyone! (_Sniff_) Anyhoo… Let's get these reviews done… **

**DarkSilverMaiden: Oh, dear! You must have reviewed while I was just updating, 'cause I only just got it now! Oh, well. Oh, football! I don't know a thing about it… A bunch of big guys jumping on each other, as far as I can tell. **

**_Erik_: I think she just implied that I was gay! I am _not_ gay! I am independent! Tremble before the terror of – DUN, DUN, DUN! – the Chair of Impending Doom! (_Munches on ginger snaps while watching the torture that ensues_). **

**Pertie: Wait! Wait! It's not over yet! **

**_Erik_: No! Run! Run, while you still have a shred of sanity left! **

**saripunkinpie: You know, I've been getting a lot of requests for a closet-spoof… I thought I'd start posting that as soon as I get some good ideas for a fic… If you want to help speed the process, throw a few ideas at me for a really good humour-fic in the closet! **

**_Erik_: I'd rather not go through _this_ again, actually… Sexy? I guess I can deal with that. **

**Haley Macrae: Aww, you're so generous! **

**_Erik_: Mmmm… I'm going to miss getting s'mores… **

**GerrysISUChick04: Aww… In the words of a very wise man, don't cry because it's over… Smile because it happened! **

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Ah, yes, Erik in a wet shirt… How very appealing… (_Joins in the happy dance_). **

**_Erik_: Don't worry, Erik… I didn't see a thing… **

**Elphie: Actually, I _was_ thinking about a sequel to this fic… I thought I'd maybe make it about Erik and Fantine having a son and then the son falls in love with Christine and Raoul's daughter… But it's just an idea right now. It may or may not happen. **

**_Erik_: What? You're in hiding? I thought you melted when that wretched girl dumped a bucket of water on your head. **

**The Dancing Egg: Another request for a sequel! Well, read the above review and you'll see the idea I'm currently working with. What do you think? **

**_Erik_: (_examines teeny_-_weeny orphaned egg_) Hmm… She's kind of cute… Not very talkative… **

**VagrantCandy: Oops! I forgot after my brief glimpse of Erik's face that he doesn't have a nose. My bad! **

**_Erik_: Do you need a second look? (_Raises the edge of his mask ominously_). **

**Uh, no! Thank you! Once was good enough! **

**RowenaIsolde: You're up to chapter four already? Geez, I've gotta get reading! **

**_Erik_: Ugh… Please say the child-count has gone down…**

**Ceci Webster: That sequal is looking more and more like a possibility with all the requests we've been getting. Any suggestions?**

**_Erik_: Ugh! I hate weddings! Somehow I always end up sitting next to the rapid phan-girls who cry into my shirt!**

**Me and My Shadow: Aww… I are so cute! **

**_Erik_: Your grammar is deplorable. **

**Jedi Knight Padme: Ah, good, you're back to your old self… When you went evil I was like, "Oh, and she was such a nice girl," but now you've seen the error of your ways and Yoda's gonna tell you again how bad the Dark Side is and you'll be on community service for a month… Welcome back! **

**_Erik_: Ouch! Remind me never to anger you… Or get drunk around you… **

**Tadriendra and Company: Boys, be nice to your mistress! Oh, don't cry! I'll miss you, too! **

**_Erik_: Yuck! All the emotion and sentimentalness! It's so revolting! **

**Robika: My kitty's a psycho! I have a bite scar on my hand and nine claw scars on my left arm alone from her! But her brother is a total suck! **

**_Erik_: She's spazzing again… Dear, you must calm down! **

**Silent Phantasy: I'm going to read that fic! And it's totally OK if you want your Erik to help in your A/N's… I've actually seen a few other authors who do stuff like that… But I must say, selling Erik in the closet for reviews was totally my own original idea! But you could do the same thing with your Erik if you'd like! What's sea foam candy? I'm a little hesitant and yet a little intrigued… What's in it? **

**_Erik_: Oh, Muse!Erik, I feel sorry for you… Angel has just inspired your mistress to put you through the torture that I endure daily… This fic was so gross (_sticks fingers down throat_). **

**TheAngel'sMaggie: You know, Erik really needs a strong woman! If he had married a spineless little thing like Christine, she just would have done every that he told her to and eventually he would have gotten bored. A man like Erik needs a challenge. **

**_Erik_: And I need more popcorn (_takes the toffee popcorn_). **

**dulciluisa: Oh, don't worry! Erik and I will be around… **

**_Erik_: Yeah, over my dead body! **

**Araiona Dubois: You're recommending this story? Oh, you're awesome! You get a cookie for being so awesome (_gives cookie_). **

**_Erik_: You mean more phans are going to read about me getting sacked? Oh, no! (_Hides under blanket_). **

**Elly McGregory: I think you're totally awesome! I'd love to be your friend! **

**_Erik_: Oh, mush-mush! Uh, dearie? Could you please get off of me now? I eagerly await the torture-song! **

**Mominator124: Ooh, naughty, naughty! **

**_Erik_: Ugh! Sex with Fantine! Please, you're going to make me vomit! **

**Lady Golodwen: I would have written out your first name but it's really long… Hehe! I like your names for Erik! **

**_Erik_: My name is not Pootsie or Eri-wherik! It's Erik! And… oh, you're going to string me up by my _whats_? Ouch, that's cold! **

**Not as cold as my nights will be now without having reviews to cheer me… _Sniff_-_sniff_… Here's the _very last_ chapter! Please… do enjoy it… (_Breaks down into sobs_). **

XxXxX

**_Two years later_…**

_Fantine looked around herself_. _She was standing backstage at the Opera Populaire_.

"_No_,"_ she whispered_,_ aware that she was dreaming_. "_Not again_!"_ Why would the nightmare never leave her_?

_The screams came_.

"_No_!"_ Fantine cried_. "_I can_'_t go_!_ I_'_ll die_!"

_But her legs would not obey her_._ She would be forced to repeat her actions from that fateful night for as long as she lived_.

_Fantine_'_s legs rushed her out onto the stage_._ She saw the chandelier begin its descent_._ Fantine squeezed her eyes shut as it hit the stage and burst into flame_._ Then she felt the smoke invade her lungs_…_ the pain of her flesh being burnt_…

"_No_!_ Please_,_ stop it_!_ Someone_,_ please_,_ make it stop_!_ Help me_!"

_Fantine cowered on the floor_…_ the pain was so intense_…

_Then strong arms grabbed Fantine_'_s shoulders_._ In an instant_,_ the searing flames died away_._ Fantine was pulled against a strong chest_._ One large hand caressed her burning face_._ The pain instantly dispersed at his gentle touch_._ Fantine turned to look into the eyes of the one who had made an end to all her pain_…

"_Erik_!"_ she gasped_.

_Erik pulled her close and cradled her against himself_._ One of his hands reached up and stroked her long hair_._ He began to sing softly_.

"**_Say you_'_ll_ _share with me one love_, _one lifetime_. _Take my hand_,_ let_'_s leave our solitude_. _I_'_ll be here for you_, _always beside you_._ Anywhere you go_,_ I_'_ll go with you_._ Fantine_,_ that_'_s what I promise you_…**"

Fantine shuddered as she awoke. She felt the softness of her pillow beneath her head, her silky sheets whispering against her skin. She released a tiny whimper. The dream had been so real, as it always had been. But then Erik had come and saved her, taking all the pain away. She felt safe with the knowledge that he would always be there to rescue her.

Fantine felt warm breath tickle the back of her neck. A body stirred beneath the sheets beside her.

"Fantine?" a groggy voice spoke. "Is everything alright?"

Fantine sighed contentedly. "Everything is fine, darling."

Erik's hand slipped over her waist and rested against her belly, swollen from eight months of carrying Erik's child. Erik marvelled at the feeling of the little life moving about inside of her… a precious life that he had helped create.

Erik pulled her up against himself, one arm wrapping around Fantine and the baby, a protective gesture. He nuzzled her neck, burying his face into her long ebony hair.

Fantine sank back into his warmth. Surely there was no place safer than here in Erik's arms.

"Everything's perfect," she murmured.

She put her hand out and entwined her fingers with his. Erik felt her diamond-studded wedding ring graze the back of his hand.

"Erik?"

"Hmm?"

"Sing to me?"

She felt him exhale against her skin. "As you wish, my angel…" He pulled her closer. "**_Say you_'_ll share with me one love_,_ one lifetime_…**"

Erik's soft voice lulled her to sleep. Her breathing fell into a deep, steady rhythm. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Good night, my angel…"

He closed his eyes and together they slept… Monsieur and Madame le Fantôme… Husband and wife…

THE END

XxXxX

**NOOOOOO! IT'S OVEEEEERRRRRRRRR!**

**_Erik_: And my hearing just went down a few decibals! Damn, I'm amazed at how much this story sucked.**

**Oh, quiet you! Thank you everybody! You guys have been great! I hope to see you all in any of my future fics!**

**_Erik_: Thanks for bringing popcorn, clodhoppers, s'mores, mallows, etc... They were good!**

**You're all awesome! God bless and luv you all!**


End file.
